San Francisco Dreamin': A Season 3 Story
by PrinceAmell
Summary: A new male cheerio has joined the club, mixing up the dynamic. Will focus on OC and canon characters. Both canon and non canon couples. MxM, MxF, FxF.
1. Chapter 1

**The one and only disclaimer is here. I don't own glee. Also, updates may be infrequent. This is T for a reason; there are mentions of naughtiness and such things. If I ever do an M-rated scene, I'll post it separately. Please review guys! Also, flames will be used to widen Sue's arsenal. Cheers, PrinceAmell.**

Emma Pillsbury nervously rearranged the pamphlets on her desk. They were only two weeks into the new school year and so much drama had happened, particularly in Will's glee club. Santana and Brittany had started making out in the middle of the lunchroom, getting a round of applause from almost the entire male population and looks of indifference from the girls, although the ginger knew issues would be raised in the locker rooms. That peeved her. Kurt had dealt with so much, but because the former cheerleaders were girls it was classed as 'hot' and accepted? Sam and Mercedes' blossoming relationship had crashed to an abrupt halt when, of all things, the blonde had come out to her as bisexual in the middle of a glee meeting. Apparently she could support Kurt, but not her own boyfriend. Still, as much as Emma loved to listen to Will complain about the shenanigans of the Gleeks, she was currently waiting on an appointment of a non-glee club member. Sue had done a recruitment rally for Cheerios over the summer and currently had a male head cheerleader in the junior year. The tracksuit fanatic had approached Emma, or 'Olga' as she had been referred to, and asked her to talk to the cheerleader, saying there was something off about him. She then denied caring about anyone and said something about walking off to find a bag of kittens to throw at the glee club. She looked through the see through walls of her office to see a sullen looking young man in the Cheerio uniform approaching her office. He was certainly handsome. He had sparkling blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. If she had to guess, she'd say it was highlighted, as there were a few places where the mousy brown was beginning to shine through. It didn't look like he was due to re-dye it, however, more like he'd highlighted it that way on purpose.

"Hi" Emma said, standing up from behind her desk. "I'm Ms. Pillsbury. Take a seat" she motioned to one of the seats on the opposite side of her (meticulously cleaned) desk. The Cheerio sat down, his beige backpack flopping to the floor next to it. "So, what's your name?" Emma hazarded to ask. Of course, Sue had already told her, but spending a session to get to know each other instead of actually working was a good way to break down barriers.

"I'm sure Ms. Sylvester told you." He spoke without an American accent. He had moved from England two years ago, but he didn't have the stereotypical accent. Instead he spoke with a thick voice, deep in a way which made her thick of coal-miners. She stared him down. "Fine, I'm Adam. Pleasure to meet you" Well, at least that sounded sincere.

"So, Adam, do you know why Ms. Sylvester asked you to start these sessions with me?" Emma asked. This was her strategy, always ask and never tell.

"To evaluate if you know how to do your own job?" Emma was a little shocked at the waspish response. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was a little bit mean of me." Again, sounded sincere.

"Is there a reason you're in a bad mood, Adam?"

"Really? You want me to open up and spill my guts so soon?"

"I'm here to help you, Adam. What is your home situation like?"

"I moved here last year with my dad and stepmother, and one of my stepsisters. My stepsister is in the senior year, which we're both pissed off about because back home we were in college. Your education system is ridiculous. My stepmother co-owns a juice bar in town."

"Oh, which one?" Emma cut in before she processed the thought.

"You know Lemon and Lima?"

"Oh I love that place! Haven't they started selling their own little baked goods as well?"

"Yeah, I work in the kitchen part time" Well, that certainly got him smiling. So he liked his work, that was something Emma could work with.

"Are you a cook there?"

"Yeah, Diane, my stepmother, taught me everything I know back home. The fruit scones are my recipe, and I always try to be the one to make them all." Emma's grin grew.

"I'm actually not joking, I love those. On my lunch break, if I have enough time, I love to drive into town and have two of those a guava smoothie" Adam was grinning now. It was clear he was very proud of the Lemon and Lima. "What about your dad, Adam? What does he do?"

"He hasn't been able to find work since we moved out." Ah, he was looking at his feet again now. Sore subject? "He helps out at the shop sometimes. He and the other owner were best friends in school, which is in part why we moved here and invested. He's a great cook, but not a patch on me or Diane. He's a landscaper by trade and used to own his own business back home but hasn't been able to kick it off here yet. He won't accept investment offers from Lemon and Lima. He's too fucking proud for his own good." Emma was a little shocked at the language but didn't say anything. In her office, a student could do what they like. If that meant swearing, ripping paper, writing 'angry letters' and then destroying them, then she let it slide. It was part of the healing process.

"You and your stepmother are close, then?"

"Oh, yeah. She and Dad got married when I was around six years old, and I grew up with Alex, my stepsister who moved out with us. My eldest stepsister, Ella, had just moved out to live with her boyfriend when Dad and Diane got married. They've got their own family back home now." He smiled fondly when he spoke of them. "Would you like to see a picture of my nephew?"

"Of course" Emma grinned. The boy took out a blackberry and pressed a few buttons before shoving the phone into her face. There was a photograph of a pretty brown haired woman, light freckles dusting her face, with golden hoop earrings holding a dark haired toddler dressed in Denerim dungarees and tiny Reeboks. "That's my sister, Ella, and her son David. Her husband, Edward, took the picture."

"She's very pretty, and he's adorable." Emma smiled. "How do you feel about your father not working?"

"I'm annoyed with him." Now she'd done it. She'd gotten to the point where she had got him talking without him realising it. This was the stage where she would have to soak up as much information as possible. "I wish he'd let Diane loan him some money, but he's too fucking proud for any help!" Emma couldn't help but inwardly sigh. This was going to be a difficult nut to crack.

"And he's just so angry with his father for not accepting his stepmother's help" Emma explained to Will. They were sat at a table in the corner of the lunchroom, Shannon Beiste with them also. "I mean, on the outside he's living a teenage dream. Really popular, despite being a male cheerleader, and he's actually _head_ cheerleader, not to mention he's adorable. He has a lot of friends, and Sue adores him. He's up there on a pedestal with Becky Jackson. The problem is, he's just so upset with his father. I also think part of the problem is he still hasn't accepted that he lives in a whole new country now."

"Emma, you realise what's going to happen now, right?" Shannon asked, pointedly looking towards Will. Emma was confused at first, but then...

"Emma, why don't you suggest he joins glee club?"

"Really, Will?" both women asked.

"You _know_ how much glee helped Quinn during her pregnancy, and all of the members have fallen back on each other at one time or another."

"William" Sue, seeming to materialise out of nowhere, perched on the desk. "I, although it pains me deep in the place where my ovaries used to be to say it, agree with you. Despite that annoying chirping they all do, your glee kids look out for each other, even with their home issues. I understand Aretha took Stretch Marks in leading up to the pregnancy? Even though they haven't interacted at all since. That being said, after the next Cheerio practice I'm going to have Adam join your glee club on penalty of being removed from the team. And William" Sue got as close to Will's face as she dared "I expect results." The cheerleading coach stalked off, leaving the three educators to just gawp at one another. What the hell had just happened?

The choir room was, as usual, abuzz with chatter as the club members waited for Mr. Schue. Most of them were graduating this year, leaving the club with a grand total of two members. (Well, three, but no one wanted to mention the fact that poor Brittany would be probably repeating her last year.)

"Tina" Rachel said, gently tapping the asian girl on the leg. "If you like I could coach you with your vocals this year."

"Um, thanks Rachel" Tina said slowly, looking confusedly to Mike. "Why?"

"Well, once we've all left you'll be the only female singer in the group, and I know Mr. Schue will need to have warm bodies floating around behind you, but it will probably end up being you and Sam who take the lead on all the songs, so I want to make sure you're at your best."

"Oh, how...nice of you?" Tina attempted. Rachel just gave her a winning smile.

"Well, Mr. Schuester is late, so I think this is the perfect time for Finn and I to sing a duet." The Jewish girl said, walking to the front of the room.

"Actually, no. It's time for me to gut you!" Santana made to get up before being pulled back down by Brittany and Puck.

"I'm far more talented than she is, so don't worry. I'm going to win Nationals for us this year." Brittany said calmly, as if this were the right thing to say. As was the norm whenever Brittany said anything strange, everyone ignored her. Schuester entered, motioning for Rachel to sit back down. He was soon followed by a pretty blonde boy in a Cheerio uniform.

"Hey everyone" Shue said absently as he handed Brad and the band some sheet music. "I'm sure some of you know Adam, our current head Cheerio."

"Hi" Adam said quietly. He suddenly had thirteen eager faces staring at him, looking like they expected him to produce another head. Five of them had been Cheerios in the past, right? So why were they looking at him like he was the most alien thing on the planet?

"Coach Sylvester has decided Adam would benefit from joining our club, so we've prepared an audition for you guys to see his talent." Schue said, that ever present smile plastered on his face.

"What's that I smell? Oh, yeah, a spy." Santana, her voice always having to be heard, spoke quickly.

"Like we're ones to judge." Quinn added quietly from her seat on the top row, earning a glare from the Latina. "What? The three of us were spies for Sue, and you and I have both been head Cheerio at one point or another. You know how Sue always favours her top cheerleader. Maybe she really thinks he needs to be here?"

"When did Sue ever do anything for your personal benefit that wasn't more about her own personal interests?" Santana shot back, standing up now. "Face it, Sue makes friends with us for five minutes and then tries to find another way to bring us down. The only reason she's sending in another Cheerio"

"Is because we were absorbed by the glamour of show tunes" Brittany cut in, getting a snicker from everyone.

"Ms. Sylvester suggested this, but I'm here because I want to be" Adam added.

"You have something around your mouth" Santana said, pretending to wipe her mouth. "What is that? Oh yeah, it's bull-"

"That is enough, Santana!" Schuester angrily snapped. "Adam is here to audition and join our club. Does anyone else have any questions before he sings?" Puck, who was sat between Lauren and Kurt, put up his hand. "Yes, Puck?"

"Dude, aren't you the guy that did that double back flip straight after doing the splits?" Adam nodded slowly. Puck grinned. "That's talent." Lauren, Kurt and the former cheerleaders all gave him a funny look. "What? The Puckasaurus can't appreciate another dude's talents?"

"That's hot" Sam blurted. His expression looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole, obviously not intending to say that out loud. Mercedes snorted. Kurt, who was sat behind the blonde, playfully slapped him on the back of the head. Adam blushed, and several of the club members giggled.

"Well, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself before you sing, Adam?" Shue asked.

"Okay" the cheerleader said nervously. "My name is Adam, I'm the head Cheerio. I moved here from Sheffield in England last year and I'm a junior, which pisses me off because in the English education system I was already in college. My older sister, Alex, is a senior here. I have a few original songs of my own written that I was never able to put music to, so maybe if you guys like them we could use them in competition? Ms. Sylvester showed me a tape of you guys at Regionals and Nationals last year. I think my voice and dancing skills will be a lot of help to you." He paused, thinking what else to add. "Oh, and if you all promise to be my friends I'll get you free food at the Lemon and Lima." He laughed, but the joke fell on mostly stoney face except for Kurt, Tina and Rachel, who were almost clapping in excitement and Sam who seemed to be just drooling over the cheerleader.

"I love the Lemon and Lima!" Kurt squealed. "Can you seriously get us free things?"

"Well, my mother owns half of it and I'm one of the pastry chefs there" Adam smiled, getting another squeal from Rachel.

"Oh my god, you don't make the fruit scones do you?" she demanded. Adam nodded shyly. "Mr. Schuester, forget the audition. I want him in!"

"Not sending this one to a crack house then?" the usually silent Mike Chang spoke up, getting a nervous look from Adam.

"What?"

"Water under the bridge!" Rachel said hastily.

"Oh, um, should I sing now?" Adam asked, looking to Mr. Schue, who nodded in response. "Right then. If you guys don't know this song then there's something wrong with you. I'll be singing I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick." The song selection got a murmur of interested whispers from the group. They hadn't expected the cheerleader to pick such a classic song, even if it was slightly poppy. Adam took the microphone that Schuester handed to him and looked to the band. "One, two, three, four!" the music begun and he launched into the song, dancing around the room with the elasticity that had gotten him his place on the Cheerios. During the chorus he sang to the group as a whole, dancing through their chairs and picking a few of them to turn his gaze on. Putting a hand on Rachel's left shoulder and leaning his head over her right, he shared the microphone with her during the chorus. He danced purposefully in front of Sam, getting a hungry stare from the football player before pulling Quinn up to dance with him, who was soon followed by Rachel, Brittany and Kurt. When the bridge came his four back up dancers stood behind him, clapping to the drum beat and getting everyone else clapping along. Mike Chang leapt in front of the singer and begun busting out his sweet moves, causing the blonde cheerleader to smile as he finished up the final chorus. The glee club gave him a rousing round of applause, the members who had got up to dance pulling him into a hug.

"Adam, that was an amazing choice of song" Schuester commented as the members gave the cheerleader some air. "The way you improvised a routine along with it was great as well. Why didn't you sign up for glee last year?"

"I'm sure we would've placed at Nationals with your voice in the mix" Rachel commented, getting surprised looks from everyone else. That was the best compliment she could give anyone!

"I was focused on making a name for myself last year in Cheerios." Adam replied. "It was hard enough being a male cheerleader and foreign, so I really had to fight tooth and nail to get up the ladder. Plus, I never really thought about glee club. My old school was a Catholic school, so the choir only sang hymns and that's not my thing."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you're in now." Schue grinned, another round of applause bursting up. Finn stepped up and offered a hand.  
>"Welcome to the club, Adam." He grinned. "I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team."<p>

"What's a quarterback?" Adam asked slowly. When he saw the looks he was receiving, his stomach dropped to his feet. "In England, what you call soccer we call football. I know I'm a cheerleader, but I don't really pay much attention to what goes on on the field." He blushed. They were still staring!

"A quarterback is the leader, basically" Sam answered. "I'm Sam Evans. Mike" the taller blonde nodded towards the asian who had been dancing during Adam's song "and I are on the football team with Finn."

"Glee club, introductions!" Schuester said, whistling like a drill sergeant.

"Rachel Berry, co-captain of the club and future star"

"Quinn Fabray, former head Cheerio and queen of pregnancy scandals everywhere."

"Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with the other Britney. I was on the cover of Teen Vogue once."

"Santana Lopez, all around bitch and also former head Cheerio."

"Mike Chang. Dancer, not singer."

"Tina Cohen-Chang. No, Asian Fusion isn't incest, it's just a common name, ok?"  
>"Mercedes Jones, diva and one of Rachel's personal head deflators."<p>

"Artie Abrams, I try to rely on the cute appeal of a wheelchair at competitions."

"Kurt Hummel, senior head deflator of one Rachel Berry and it will be _me_ who beats her for the first couple of Tony awards."

"Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team. Not that you know what that means..."

"Puck, resident bad ass and gay protector, so you'll be safe."

"Excuse me?" Adam asked. Puck merely winked and smiled in response.

"Lauren Zizes, national wrestling champion with a soft spot for show choir and a certain foxy Jew. And no, it isn't Berry."

"And I" Sam said, stepping closer to the cheerleader. Sam was about a head taller than Adam, who was quite petite (a similar height to Rachel), smiled down at him "am Sam Evans." Sam's huge grin was plastered on his face as he took Adam's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the back of the much smaller, creamy-skinned hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Adam replied, his throat dry from the closeness of the other blonde.

"Alright guys, let's break for today." Schuester said, slicing straight through the tension that had been building between the two blondes. "Rachel, I'm sure you'll fill Adam in our weekly schedules? Remember guys, sectionals isn't that far away and we all know how badly Kurt wants to beat Blaine." That got a few laughs as the bell rang and the members begun to file out. Adam noticed several seemed to be hanging around to speak to him. Santana was one of them, marching towards him like a demon on a mission. Kurt was sitting on the chair he had been sat on before Adam pulled him up during the performance, obviously waiting for Santana to finish. Sam was trying to look like he wasn't waiting by the door.

"Listen, prissy." Santana remarked, wasting no time in getting in Adam's face. "Quinn and I both know what it's like in your position, but damn it you're good. We could use someone like you to burst Berry's bubble every now and then, so _don't_ let me find out you've been seduced by the power Sue offers, ok?" without waiting for a reply, Santana stalked off as Kurt walked up to the male cheerleader.

"Hello, Adam. Walk with me?" Kurt linked his arm onto Adam's, purposefully marching him straight past Sam. "You realise you have a little admirer there, right?"

"It was a little hard not to" Adam blushed as they walked down the halls, Kurt now letting go of his arm. "He isn't your boyfriend or anything, is he?"

"No, no. My boyfriend is the lead singer of one of our rival glee clubs. Sam came out over the summer as bisexual while he was dating Mercedes. She couldn't handle it and dumped him, which made the two of us grow apart quite a bit, and I've been helping Sam adjust to the change" they stopped at Kurt's locker. Adam noticed the picture of his boyfriend amongst other such decorations. He was quite cute, and his uniform reminded him of the one he wore at St. Michaels. "I just want you to know that you have a friend in all of us" Kurt said as he pulled out the book he required, shutting his locker. "But you particularly have one in me. Now answer me one question. Do you like Sam?"

"Did you not see all that in there?" Adam asked rhetorically. The boy was an Adonis. Blonde hair, sparkling eyes, gorgeous, defined arms. Adam daren't think what the rest of his body looked like.

"Well, don't you worry." Kurt smiled "He used to date Quinn, but I know she will help me get the two of you together. Santana and Brittany have come out as a couple now, so she won't be a problem. Oh, he dated Santana also. I think our only problem will be Mercedes. She will _not_ be pleased to see the two of you dating, but let me handle her." Kurt grinned, a smile which Adam could only return. He suddenly found himself thrust into a whole new world of show tunes and gorgeous men who wanted to sing them with him. He knew this would drag him down the social heap, despite his Cheerio status, but he couldn't help but wonder if that mattered. This glee club had been together for two years now and they were so tight that they seemed to defend one another against dark outside influences like a true family, and they were willing to accept him. One thing was certain in the cheerleader's mind. This year would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, whenever I try to make separations in paragraphs obvious FF just kicks me in the balls. So i'll start putting partitions from now on so you don't flounder! Review :D**

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested! Please PM me.**

"Move, move, move you sloppy elephant children" Sue barked at the Cheerios, who were currently rehearsing on the football field. Emma approaching the powerful woman, slightly nervous as she saw her screeching orders at the Cheerios. She almost waved at the petite boy balancing on top of the pyramid, but didn't want to throw him off anymore than Sue was already trying to do.

"Um, Sue, a word?" she asked. Sue shouted at the Cheerios to take a five and stare at food they weren't allowed before leading Emma over to the bleachers where a blender full of some almost glowing green substance was waiting for her. The coach, today dressed in a pink tracksuit, took a swig before offering Emma some. "Oh, no thank you Sue. The sharing..."

"It's okay, I wasn't going to let you have any anyway." Sue grinned. "What can I do for you, Ginger Spice?"  
>"Well I just thought you'd like to know how my sessions with Adam are going."<p>

"Lay it on me, Enid"

"Well our meetings are going well, particularly since he joined glee. He's opened up a lot more to me. He has some issues at home with his father. Nothing bad, just that he's angry that his father is too proud to take money from his stepmother to help him start his business back up. He ran a landscaping business before they moved and since they came here he hasn't been able to get the money together to get it off the ground. Other than that he seems to be really happy. I spoke with his sister in the senior year and she said he's always done his best to help his dad even as a child. Apparently they share their stubborn pride, neither accepting any help from the other." Emma laughed at the last comment. Alex had told her how, apart from hair and eye colour, they were the spitting image of each other from looks to attitudes and that was why they were either best friends or worst enemies on different subjects.  
>"Thank you for that, Esther. I'll make sure to work on it. Now scurry off and clean that desk of yours. Or better yet, Will Schuester's hair." Emma, despite always saying how people shouldn't be bullied by Sue, almost ran away from the cheerleading coach. She cared about her Cheerios, but that was it when it came to human contact.<p>

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The Lemon and Lima was busy today. Adam had invited several members of the glee club around and managed to sneakily give them their first smoothies for free. As he started his break, grabbing a passion fruit smoothie, he walked over to the crowded table that was currently full of Berry, Hummel, Cohen-Chang, Hudson and (surprise, surprise) Evans. They each had an assortment of different coloured smoothies and a few different foods. Kurt, Rachel and Tina each had a small boxed fruit salad that they were eating with plastic forks while Finn was forcing fruit scones into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sam had a simply green salad.

"Is that all you're eating, Sam?" Adam commented, smiling at the group as they sat down. "You'd do no good in my house if I was cooking. With a father like mine, I've come to want to feed my men." Blurting out the (almost) flirty sentence before he thought about it, Adam had caused both blondes to blush furiously, Sam muttering something incoherent while Kurt grinned like a Cheshire cat, whispering something to the girls.

"Doof, vees scwns r mahzing" Finn garbled, getting slightly disgusted looks from Kurt and Rachel.  
>"What my brother tried to say was 'dude, these scones are amazing'" Kurt translated.<br>"Oh, thanks Finn" Adam beamed. "I actually love it when people compliment my food. I didn't realise you two were brothers?"

"They're step-brothers" Rachel answered. "The glee club performed at their parents wedding. It was great!"

"I would've loved to have seen that!" Adam laughed. A tall, willowy woman with purple hair that was getting close to the point where she would have to re-dye it approached the table with a smile on her face. Despite the motherly look about her, she rocked an alternative look with black cross earrings and dark eyeliner, a black t-shirt and skirt with dark blue leggings and black pumps.

"Adam, are you going to introduce me?" she asked, her accent identical to Adam's, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled at the group.

"Oh, of course. Everyone, this is Diane, my mum. She partly owns this place. Mum, this lot are in the glee club I told you about? This is Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Finn and Sam."

"Oh, this is Sam, is it?" Diane's eyes were alight with mischief. Although her face was beginning to be weathered by age, she had a look about her that said she still liked to go to grunge gigs and could probably teach the group a thing or two about drinking.

"Shut up now" Adam hissed, playfully punching her arm.

"Can I just say" Kurt spoke up "that I love the colour scheme of this place. Did you have anything to do with it?" The Lemon and Lima's walls were mainly white, with large, oddly shaped circle of greens and yellows over the walls and roofs. It had several rectangular tables for bigger groups, but was most dotted with high, circular tables that had high chairs attached. The metal poles that held up the white tables and chairs had a ring of orange around the bottom and there were orange arrows on the floor leading toward the serving counter and blue ones towards the restrooms.

"Actually, Adam and Alex helped with the designing of it along with the other owner's wife." Diane replied. "But thank you! I take it you've enjoyed your free drinks?" Adam's smile instantly dropped from his face, getting a laugh from Diane. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the occasional one or two free smoothies won't bankrupt us, just not too many, ok? Adam, your break ends in ten minutes so make them count. Goodbye, guys." She waved at the group, all of whom shouted their goodbyes as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Your mom is cool" Tina said instantly. "Do you think she'd be my shopping advisor?" this got her a scathing look from Kurt, who was the club's fashion guru.

"I thought you said Diane was your stepmother?" Rachel asked, leaning towards Adam.

"She is, but I call her my mum to her face" Adam replied. "I don't know, it just seems the right thing to do. I only have one memory of living with dad before he met her, so it's only fair that I call her mum. Your mother is the woman that raised you. In my opinion, any idiot can make a baby. It takes a parent to raise one, biological or not." This got nods of appreciation from Kurt, Rachel and Finn. Tina had an awkward smile on her face, the kind someone gets when they disagree but want to be polite and Sam seemed to have something on his mind.

"So, any ideas what you'll be singing in glee this week?" the blonde jock suddenly spoke up, changing the tempo instantly.

"Finn and I have decided to do our duet of Don't Go Breaking My Heart, since we didn't do it in last year's duet competition." Rachel said. Finn looked confused, so Adam summarised that it was actually Rachel who had decided it.

"I don't know yet" Tina said glumly. "I do less and less songs for fun these days seeing as Mike doesn't want to have too much of a spotlight on himself."

"You could do a duet with me?" Kurt suggested, brightening the goth's face considerably. "Yeah, come to my house tomorrow and we'll raid my musical collection. Ooh, we could do a number from Sweeney Todd! I know how much you like that!"

"Does anyone else expect Snape to start talking about goat's kidney stones in that film?" Adam asked, getting a laugh from Sam.

"Oh no, not another movie buff" Kurt sighed. "It's bad enough with Blaine quoting Potter at me and Sam talking in sci-fi code."

"Oh, I love sci-fi!" Adam gushed, turning to Sam. "Can you speak any Na'vi?" The smile on Sam's face was so wide it _must've_ hurt him slightly. The two blondes instantly begun to converse in the alien language of the Avatar movie, leaving Kurt and the others to sigh and try to block it all out.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Today was going to be a good day for Quinn Fabray. There was no glee practice today, which meant she was free to barge into Sue's office after her final class ended. It was just a matter of waiting these next few seconds until.

The bell clattered through the school, causing students to leap out of their desks and charge for the door. The English teacher gave a half hearted "the bell is a sign for me, not you" but no one listened. Quinn clutched her books to her chest and brushed a strand of her from her face as she rounded into Sue's office, knocking twice before walking straight in.

"Ms. Sylvester."

"Stretch Mark. Why are you bringing down my office's property value with your deflated breasts?" 'Let it bounce off, Quinn' the girl repeated in her head as she marched up to Sue's desk.

"Let's be honest, Ms. Sylvester. You lost your national championship last year because you tried to make Santana, Brittany and I choose between Cheerios and glee. You realise if you try this with Adam you'll get the same result, don't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Incubator" Sue remarked, removing her glasses and leaning back in her chair "but I specifically moved for Adam to be put in glee club. You know why? Because as much as you all make my armpits hurt, you're good people. You stick up for each other, heal each other and even make a funeral for a woman you never met beautiful. I will also find glee club ridiculous, but I want my head cheerleader fixed. He's been sad, recently, and I want that changing. I don't know if its because he hasn't gotten over leaving his friends or if he has home issues or if he just needs a good roll in the hay. What I do know is if singing show tunes got you pregnant, it sure as hell might help my boy."

"You're right about one thing, Ms. Sylvester" Quinn said as she backed towards the door. "We will look after him, and already we care for him. So don't you dare try to hurt him."

"Is that a threat, Q?" Sue asked slowly, leaning forward across her desk.

"No" Quinn answered, opening the door. "It's a warning. Mess with him, and you will never see another national championship. Goodnight, Ms. Sylvester."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Sam Evans was really happy. Over the summer his parents had found jobs and gotten started renting a small house in Lima Heights. It wasn't as big as their old one, but it was bigger than a motel room. Stacey and Stevie had their own room, as did Sam. The teen knew he'd eventually have to share with his brother, but as long as he got a few months of privacy he didn't mind. Being cooped up with his family the way he had meant that he wasn't able to do...certain things that teenage boys enjoyed. Oh, let's be honest. He hadn't been able to masturbate as often as he would've liked, having to creep into the bathroom in the dead of night when he felt brave enough, and that had frustrated him. He had actually once asked to go the bathroom in school just to beat one out because almost everything was giving him a hard on. Speaking of which, there was the new cheerleader. Since Mercedes had freaked out when he came out to her he had tried to avoid the diva. He was really hurt by her reaction. She would defend Kurt to the grave, but completely blank her own boyfriend? His family had been totally accepting and Adam didn't seem to mind. From the whispering he had seen going on between Kurt, Adam and some of the glee girls, he assumed the countertenor had a devious plan hatched, but that was fine by Sam. As long as it resulted in some serious making out between him and said petite blonde cheerleader. Obviously, he wasn't just interested in him for his gorgeous eyes, or the way that cheerleader outfit made him look. He was a genuinely nice person and gave Sam butterflies when their eyes met across the room. The cheerleader would occasionally lock eyes with him in glee, shoot him a devilish smile or adorable giggle before Kurt or one of the girls would appear at his ear and they would block out the rest of the world and burst into a fit of whispers. Sam found that when he was near the other boy during a dance routine, or even if he just glided past him in the hallway, that he wore girls perfume. It suited him, however. He smelled like flowers and, strange as it sounded, 'pink'. Whenever he smelled something like that now, he would associate it with blonde hair, freckles and _of course_ Cheap Trick. However, seeing him at work in the Lemon and Lima was a refreshing change. His old jeans, sneakers and whichever band tshirt he was wearing that day, sneaking Sam a free smoothie or fruit scone. During or after work he found that Adam smelled like whatever he had been baking that day, which was usually scones, but sometimes he had been making buns, coffee cakes or smoothies. Sometimes he just smelled like the warmth of an oven slowly baking a cake, and he would occasional have a flick of colour in his hair from a smoothie machine attacking him when he didn't quite adjust the lid properly. Sam realised the way he almost obsessed over the other boy might seem creepy, but he had found his world revolving around him. Maybe it was because he was his first crush as an open bisexual, or maybe it was because he was the first boy to openly reciprocate his flirting. Maybe it was because he was damn _hot._ Whatever it was, Sam knew one thing. He had to have him.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Glee eventually rolled around, as it was wont to do, and our dear readers enter the class room to find Adam and Quinn leading most of the group in a rendition of Pixie Lott's 'All About Tonight'. The heavy party music was bursting out of the docking station Adam had brought in especially for this song, his iPod providing the music as Mike Chang danced around Quinn while the male cheerleader span between Kurt and Sam, running his fingers through the other blonde's hair as their bodies pressed together, reminiscent of Quinn and Sam's dance at sectionals, and they both belted out the lyrics of the chorus. Quinn joined in, taking Kurt's hand as Mike danced a storm around them. The other girls lead back up as Finn and Puck made attempts at dancing while Artie provided his patented 'hand dancing' techniques. Even Mr. Schue was getting into this song. The song ended and, as always, the club gave themselves a round of applause.

"That was a great song choice, Adam and Quinn." Mr. Schue applauded. "I wasn't expecting something as good as that, to be honest."

"Pixie deserves _so_ much more recognition over her" Adam smiled, slightly breathless from the dancing. As the Gleeks started to mill back towards their seats, Adam had turned to face Mr. Schue, his hand still locked in Sam's as he leaned against the taller boy's chest. "I actually had an idea for a duet we could use at sectionals, if you don't think it's too forward?"  
>"I always appreciate ideas, Adam." Mr. Schue answered, getting a snort from several glee clubbers.<p>

"Check the song on my iPod" Adam smiled, nodding towards the orange device. "It's called 'Coming Home' by Pixie and Jason Derulo" this got a few claps from Mike Chang and Brittany. When Schuester went to investigate the iPod, Sam leaned down into Adam's ear.

"Are you going to let go of my hand?" he whispered playfully.

"Do you want me to?" Adam whispered back, a smile on his face. Before the flirtation could go any further they got a wolf whistle from Santana, causing them to leap apart and sheepishly return to their seats.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Rachel Berry, believe it or not, was happy about their new edition. He couldn't steal her spotlight as lead female vocalist, but he could provide an excellent change of pace and his ideas for duets and group numbers made room for Rachel to shine, even if she was singing behind him he was dragged her forward for a few power notes. As she stood alone on the stage of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, she realised her fear of another club member threatening her was stupid. They had done fine at sectionals last year, even if they didn't _really_ win, that was more down to Mr. Schue giving them only a week's notice. Perhaps the New Directions could actually be more than Rachel Berry and the New Directions? She continued to think on this as she signalled Brad, who she had procured for her weekly stage performance to an empty crowd. She said it was to build her strength, but in all honesty she liked to be on the stage and it had been a while since she had belted out Barbra's 'Songbird'. While she sang, she considered suggesting Adam and Sam do a duet. It was clear they liked each other tremendously, and Kurt and all of the other girls were conspiring to get them together, save Mercedes. Thankfully, no one had dropped the ball on her yet, but they were hardly hiding their affection for each other in glee club. Rachel stopped in the middle of the song when she sensed someone approaching the stage.

"Hello?" she asked carefully.

"That song was really good, Rachel." Speak of the diva, it was Mercedes.

"What are you doing here, Mercedes?"

"The same as you" she laughed. "I need time to think, so I thought I'd come here and practice for a while."

"Thinking about Sam?" Rachel blurted. Shit, why did she do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah. I wish he wouldn't flaunt that cheerleader in front of me." Mercedes said as she climbed on to the stage.

"I'm sure he isn't trying to hurt you Mercedes" Rachel said quickly.

"I know that, but it still does. It's getting so hard to watch him in glee club like that." The diva replied. "Part of me wants to apologise for the way I acted. I know Kurt was furious, probably still is, but I don't know how I could apologise. Could you date Finn if he told you something like that?"

"Perhaps you and Sam weren't meant to be?" Rachel suggested, dodging the question. "If so, you would've worked through it. I'm not trying to slight you, Mercedes, but you're like me. Always one for bigger and better things."

"If that's true, why have you had boys throwing themselves at you?" Mercedes asked, wiping her eyes before leaving the stage, leaving a confused Rachel to simply watch her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE TWO THREE GO! :)**

Alex and Adam were sat with their parents around the dinner table, an odd enough experience for the four of them to be having dinner together, what with each of their conflicting schedules, but the feeling in the air suggested there was something Michael and Diane wanted to tell them.

"So" Diane started lamely.

"Spit out, mother!" Alex half-shouted playfully.

"How do we explain this to them?" Michael asked his wife, a look of sadness crossing his face.

"I suppose we just have to come out with it" Diane replied with a sigh. She looked as if she was close to tears.

"Mum, Dad, what's happened?" Adam asked, sharing a look with his sister. They were both concerned now. "It's not Grandma, is it?"

"No son" Michael replied solemnly. "We weren't going to tell you, but Ella was pregnant again."

"Wait, _was _pregnant?" Alex asked.

"There was a car accident yesterday." Diane squeaked, a tear falling from her face into her plate. She was shaking, a sure sign that she was on the verge of breaking down into sobs. "Eddie was driving her to the doctors for a sonogram, so they could see the baby. David was in the back of the car too. A jeep took a corner too fast and hit the side of the car that Ella and David were on" Diane was sobbing too much now for her words to be understandable. Michael took her into his arms, gently rubbing her back.

"David and Ella are in intensive care. They're both stable" he explained, stopping as a hitch came into his throat "but Ella lost the baby. Eddie is going mad with grief. Your dad, Alex, is with them, but your mother needs to be there as well."

"When are we flying?" Alex asked immediately.  
>"We're flying tomorrow" Michael answered. "You two are staying here."<p>

"No way!" the older teenager screamed, standing up from her chair. "I need to be there for my sister!"

"I agree Dad" Adam spoke up.

"You two don't need to see what's happened" Michael stated firmly. "Ella doesn't want either of you to see her the way she is. So you're staying here. We'll only be gone for a week, I'm sure you can look after yourselves."

"When do you go?" Adam asked.

"We're flying tomorrow, while the two of you are at school." Without saying a word, Alex angrily stormed from the table, a tornado of anger and tears.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Rachel finished her rendition of 'Arms' by Christina Perri, getting a half-hearted round of applause from the glee club. Mr. Schue had, earlier in the week, assigned them the task of coming up with a solo song for their set list at sectionals. So far the only performers had been Santana giving her take on 'Moment 4 Life' by Nicki Minaj, Tina singing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne and finally Rachel.

"Good job Rachel" Mr. Schue smiled. "Now, does anyone else have a solo?"

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I have one" Mercedes spoke up. Schuester motioned for her to take the floor. She plugged her iPod into the docking station in the choir room, not having brought sheet music with her, and begun to belt out 'Best Thing I Never Had' by Beyonce, glaring angrily at Sam the whole way through. Almost all of Mercedes' performances were breathtaking and powerful, and this one didn't let her down at all. However, when the last few notes of the song faded out there was chaos in the choir room.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell was that?" Quinn was the first to leap to the defence of Sam from her position sat behind him, several of the others murmuring their agreement.

"That was wildly inappropriate" Adam added, standing next to Quinn. "I mean, the song was great, but did you have to look like a wild game hunter all the way through?"

"Oh HELL NO!" Mercedes shrieked, launching herself towards the two blondes, specifically Adam. Sam stood up quickly, moving himself in front of the cheerleader while Finn and Puck, sat next to one another on the front row, leapt up, each looping an arm around one of Mercedes' and pulling her back. Lauren stood up and cracked her knuckles, warning Mercedes that if she was going to 'throw down' she ought to do with someone her own weight class, and Santana shot 'Wheezy' a scathing comment about her hair just for the hell of it. "How dare YOU even speak to me?" Mercedes growled venomously to the blonde boy who was trying to get around Sam and Quinn, the two other blondes forming a protective shell around him. "You come in here with your tiny white ass and little cheerleader uniform, making kissy faces at him in front of me and flirting like you're the only ones in the room? Just you wait until I get in cutting distance you little SLUT!"

"Mercedes that's enough!" Sam spoke up. The remaining glee clubbers who hadn't leapt in to the fray looked like they were watching a tennis match, their eyes going back and forth between the Wall of Blondes and still-restrained Mercedes. "Who do you think you are? You're acting like I did something terrible to you, but you are the one who dumped me because of my choice of lifestyle. I really liked you and you freaked out just because I'm bisexual, yet you would destroy anyone who treated Kurt the way you've been treating me."

"You betrayed me" Mercedes' voice was low and dangerous, heated like boiling water. "How dare you lead me on like that and then spring something so, so disgusting on me?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt shrieked, stepping in between the two opposing sides. His eyes were wide, hurt, but his face was glowering with rage to match his so-called best friend's, so much so that he made Mercedes back down slightly, shock and regret washing over her features.

"Kurt, I-I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean-"

"I think you meant exactly what you said" Puck said from his position behind Mercedes with Finn, who nodded his agreement.

"For once I think Noah hit the nail on the head there" Kurt said, his anger simmering and dangerous. Whereas Mercedes was a dangerous, chaotic force when she was in a rage, Kurt was subtle and cool, striking at weaknesses in the other person's armour instead of battering at them repeatedly as the girl would. "We've been friends for so long, best friends, Mercedes, yet you think it's disgusting that a boy who was totally devoted to you over the summer might enjoy looking at a guy as well?"

"You don't understand Kurt-"

"Oh, trust me, I do."

"How could I cope walking down the street with him and if I saw a cute boy, knowing he would be checking him out too?"

"Does that mean he'd run off and rip off his clothes right there in the street?" Kurt asked, his voice pure acid now. Behind him, Adam finally broke through the Wall of Blonde and stood in front of Sam, whispering to him amidst the argument going on in the middle of the room ,several other clubbers standing and opposing Mercedes while, surprisingly, Tina and Artie stood (figuratively speaking) with her, going to her side of the room.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispered, looking up into Sam's eyes, both of them oblivious to the fact that Quinn was still stood right next to them.

"You're so sweet" Sam grinned down at the petite cheerleader. Adam had filled him in on the situation with his family when they were talking in the hallway, Sam offering him support and a hug. "You're going through so much right now and you just got verbally attacked by that crazy bitch and you're asking if I'm okay?"

"You hardly got off lightly" Adam chuckled. Their bodies were more or less touching now, faces inches apart, completely separated from the escalating argument around them.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester bellowed, causing the two blonde boys, as well as several of the club members who were paying attention, to jump in surprise. Brittany let out a scared squeak from the corner she had been curled up in to hide from the arguments. She hated shouty voices. "Mercedes I will not tolerate the way you have behaved in here today! I have half a mind to kick you out of the glee club for your awful behaviour!"

"_My_ behaviour?" she asked incredulously, finally fighting her way out of Finn and Puck's grip.

"Mercedes is the wronged party here" Tina spoke up, getting a disapproving look from Mike, who was stood with Team Sam.

"I agree with Tina" Artie added.

"Oh you would" Santana snarked. Since Brittana had become official Artie had been sniffing around Tina again.

"It's not my fault that Sam did what he did to me!" Mercedes exclaimed at Mr. Schue. "And that filthy slut has been all over him, rubbing it in my face-"

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, speaking in his own defence for the first time.

"-oh don't play dumb, you, you" Mercedes' anger clouded her judgment as well as her thought process, blurting out the first insult that came to mind "faggot!"

The room went deathly silent for a moment, Kurt beginning to move towards Mercedes, murder his intent, when a brown haired blur sped across the room and with a resonating 'CRACK' delivered a slap to her face that all of the occupants of the room felt sympathy pain for. Rachel Berry glared angrily at her fellow diva. She hated that word, it was the worst word in the world to her and an issue she felt strongly about due to her situation with her fathers.

"Mercedes" Mr. Schue said, his cool, calm anger much scarier than the shouting display that been going on previously. "I want you to report to the principal's office immediately. Adam, you're to come too." Sam instinctively clung to the hand of the cheerleader, but Adam pulled away and stood next to Mr. Schue, opposite Mercedes, who still seemed in shock. "Rachel, I'm going to have to report what you just did and take you into the principal's office as well, I'm afraid. We'll have to call all three of your parents in for this." Rachel nodded, not saying a word.

"I" Adam begun, stuttering over his words "my parents are boarding a plane back to England this morning, my eldest sister and her son are in hospital. Please, Mr. Schue, don't call them in."

"I'm afraid we'll have to have a family representative for you, Adam. I'm sorry about your sister."

"What about my sister who's here, Alexandra? Well, she prefers Alex, actually. She's eighteen; she could be my family representative."

"I'll talk to Principal Figgins about it. Now come on, the three of you. The rest of you, consider the rest of this period a free period, and if I hear so much as a raised voice that isn't in song" he stared particularly at Artie and Tina "there will be extreme trouble."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

In the end, Principal Figgins' fairly sized office became quite crowded. Sue, when hearing about the attack on her head cheerleader, had materialised in the room in a blur of red tracksuit and boiling rage, congratulating Rachel on the still-red mark on Mercedes' face and grilling Adam for any details she could use against 'Aretha'. Mr. Schue, as witness to it all, had to be present of course, and Principal Figgins had heard out Adam's plea and agreed to call Alex out of class to be his family representative. When the dark haired girl found out what had happened another fight almost broke out, but Adam calmed her quickly. Hiram Berry, one of Rachel's fathers, had been called in from work, along with a seemingly older, slightly larger Mercedes by the name of Dionne Jones. After the first few verbal attacks were slung between parents and representative, Figgins and Schuester trying to defuse the situation while Sue egged it on, assisting Alex by adding comments about Mrs. Jones ugly hair do to the end of the girl's comments and quoting equality laws to Hiram Berry after he finished speaking. After a grip on the situation was found, Figgins dismissed both students and parents to wait in the cafeteria while Sam was called out of class and one of his parents came in. In the end, both Mr and Mrs Evans turned up and, not wanting to add to the stress levels by cramming everyone into a confined space (although Sue disagreed, saying freaking everyone out into a fight would be glorious) Schuester suggested moving to meeting to a long, rectangular table in the now empty cafeteria, Mercedes and her mother sitting on the opposite side from the other gleeks and their families whilst Figgins sat at the head of the table, Sue on the Jones side (of the table, not debate) and Schuester opposite her.

"The fact of the matter is, Mrs. Jones" Mrs. Evans, a pretty woman with dark brown curls and honey coloured eyes, said in a business-like tone "your daughter had no right to attack either of these boys the way she did. My son cannot choose his sexual orientation, and believe you me he's had trouble accepting it himself. The least he could've expected was for his girlfriend, the one he wouldn't shut up about all summer, to be supportive of him!"

"Particularly" Mr. Evans added, a taller, less muscular clone of Sam (except the hair, which was a shade or two darker than his wife's) "when her alleged best friend was a sufferer of extreme homophobia at this school last year, if my information is correct."

"Score one for Team Trouty Mouth" Sue announced. The Evans' looked offended, Mrs. Jones and Mr. Berry a little shocked, but everyone else just ignored the comment.

"Your son" Mrs. Jones began "caused my daughter no end of distress!"

"No, your daughter brought it on herself!" Mr. Berry leapt in. "It's not like he was running off to star and produce in an off-Broadway musical about the hardships of coming out while wearing a tutu, now is it?" the students present, save Mercedes, did their best to suppress giggles. "He was, if you don't mind my assumption, Sam, just as interested in a relationship with your daughter as he was when they first got together!"

"You yourself are a reason why my daughter reacted the way she did!" Mrs. Jones shrieked. "Look at the way your barbarian of a daughter acted when raised in a household that was not in God's plan! What if these two were to have children? Not only would they have his sin, but they would be raised wrong, just like your own daughter." Oh, yeah. They'd all forgotten how devoutly Christian Mercedes' family was. Maybe that's where this attack came from, she'd be suppressing her beliefs for Kurt as he was, at one time, her only friend.

"How dare you speak to me that way? My daughter was trying to knock some sense into your little bigots head and maybe some of those awful lies you've told her out!" Mr. Berry shot back.

"Please, let's not descend into a religious debate" Schuester tried diplomatically. It looked as if Figgins was doing his best to avoid getting involved in the way and he could almost see the cogs in Sue's head turning, and that was never good. "Whatever anyones belief system, Mrs. Jones, homophobia is a criminal offence, whether it's verbal of physical."

"So" Mrs. Jones shot back "is assault."

"Yes, and Rachel will be punished for that. But that doesn't excuse the word your daughter used, or the fact that two of the boys in my class had to hold her back from attacking Adam."

"I say let her" Mrs. Jones snorted. "Maybe beat some the queer out of him." Alex was about to shoot back a response, but Sue was in Mrs. Jones' face before anyone noticed her leave her seat.

"I will not listen to your disgusting, bigoted words any longer" she hissed "I'll be honest with you, Larger Aretha; I hate most of the students in this school. Particularly that loathsome glee club. However, there are certain ones I hold close to my withered, evil little heart. Those ones are Porcelain and Adam, and I suppose Lady Lips is growing on me too." She shot Rachel a (fake) apologetic glance "sorry Barbra, I just don't like you."

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Adam asked, forgetting the seriousness of the situation.  
>"Pending" was Sue's reply. "My original point was that I will not tolerate threatening behaviour towards any of them from anyone other than myself, and in my honest opinion I think Man Hands should've found a weapon before she hit Biggie Smalls."<p>

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The 'discussion' along with all of its veiled insults and derogatory comments from both sides went on for about another hour before a final decision was laid down. Both Mercedes and Rachel would serve an hour of after school detention for the next two weeks for their behaviours, and Sue and Mr. Schue had come to a (surprising) agreement that Mercedes was temporarily expelled from the glee club so she could learn a lesson. This, of course, had met with a shrieking protest from both of the Jones', demanding to know why Rachel wasn't also expelled from the group, to which Mr. Schue replied that the only club member Rachel was a 'threat to', as they had described her, would no longer be in the club, where as the several Mercedes had upset were still in it.

"You will be allowed to re-audition after sectionals, Mercedes." Mr. Schuester said to her as they got up from the table and begun to disperse, the students returning to lessons and parents to their cars. The girl ignored the Spanish teacher, storming away.

"Sam" Mrs. Evans asked, pulling her son to one side as her husband talked about something menial with the principal.

"Yes?" Sam asked weakly. Here came the awkward questions.

"Is this young man your boyfriend?" Mrs. Evans asked, examining the blonde haired, sparkly eyed young man who was walking off with his older sister, still in his cheerleader uniform.

"How would you react if I said 'not yet'?" Sam tried. His mother put on a pantomime-like face of 'thinking about it' for a few seconds before replying with a grin.

"I, and I'm sure your father will agree, would say hurry the hell up and invite him over. Now that we finally have a kitchen instead of a motel bed, I want your friends over! Particularly if they're special ones."

"He isn't my boyfriend, mom!"

"Not yet" Mrs. Evans repeated her son, giving him a wink. "Get back to class dear. See you at home." Sam nodded, kissing her on the cheek before catching up with Rachel, Adam and Alex and heading back to class. That was certainly an interesting debacle. They were all a little bit upset to learn that Mercedes had been kicked out of the club, even if it was temporary, but at least it would remove the awkward feelings he had. For now, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Slightly M rated later down, but nothing explicit.**

It had been a few days since Adam and Alex's parents had gone back to England when they received their first phone call from them. Alex answered eagerly, switching it to speakerphone as she and her younger stepbrother crowded around the receiver.

"How are you two?" Diane's voice crackled through the connection. "Look, this call is terribly expensive so I'll be quick. David and Ella are pulling through fine, they got out with a few broken bones and second degree burns. They'll stay in hospital for another day or two, and we're going to stay to help them settle back in. Ella needs us to stay with her a little while longer."

"I wish we could be there for her too" Alex said quietly.

"I know baby. Look, we won't be more than a week, I swear to you. Just enjoy your freedom while you have it!" Diane laughed. "We love you both, bye!"

"Bye" the teens chorused as the phone clicked, signalling Diane had put the phone down.

"We should celebrate" Adam said, sitting down on the couch of the living room.

"What do you suggest?" Alex asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Adam grinned. "Karaoke party!"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Soon the entire glee club were buzzing about the party at Adam and Alex's house tomorrow night. All of the members were invited, even Tina and Artie, who were still sour over the incident a few days ago and blaming Adam, Rachel and Sam for Mercedes being kicked out of the club, as well as a few of Alex's friends from the senior year and a few members of the Cheerios.

"The main question is do we need to chip in for a booze fund that I can get us some alcohol from?" Puck said over the lunch table the club all now shared, more as a force of habit than an agreed decision. It was weird not having Mercedes sat there too.

"My parents are very, very liberal" Adam grinned from his usual perch next to Sam. "Back home they allowed us to drink in the house, saying they'd rather we drank in the house so we were safe if anything happened. What I'm saying is, we're pretty stockpiled, but everyone is free to bring drinks to add to the bar." The club members eagerly begun chatting about what they were going to wear and what they were going to sing on the karaoke machine (of course, Rachel did her best to dominate this conversation).

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam breathed into Adam's ear, sending a chill down his neck.

"Nothing really, why?" Adam asked quietly. Under the table the two had their fingers interwoven. They hadn't said anything to each other about a relationship, not had they done anything other the dangerously flirtatious touching and dancing together in glee.

"I know it sounds a little ridiculous" Sam laughed "but I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for the evening."

"Why, Mr. Evans, are you asking me on a home-date?" Adam said slyly, a grin forming on his lips.

"Well, I, um, if you, er, want to call it, a, um, date?" Sam started babbling, playing with the colour of his blue t-shirt with the target on his chest. Adam grinned, batting his eyelashes slightly as he leaned closer to Sam's ear.

"You're so adorable when you get flustered" Adam whispered. Sam's blush increased.

"It won't be much of a private date" Sam gulped when he said 'date'. "My parents kinda want to show off our new house, and after the meeting with Figgins the other day she demanded I invite you over." Adam put on a face of playful shock, gently punching Sam in the chest.

"Does that mean you don't really want me to come over?" he asked, still smiling. Sam chuckled and returned the gentle punch. This soon escalated into an almost play fight between the two, getting the attention of everyone else on the table, which the two soon noticed.

"I wish Blaine went here" Kurt grumbled. "I want someone to play fight with!" in response, Lauren Zizes, who was sat next to him, pushed him off of his chair.

**Partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Sam had changed three times and was currently freaking out in his bedroom, wearing nothing but his white Calvin Klein boxers. His iPod docking station was belting out Falling For You by Colbie Caillat, one of his guilty pleasures. The music was so loud he didn't hear his mother shouting him from downstairs, or his bedroom door open.

"Oh" someone said behind him. Sam leapt around and came face to face with a rather attractive elfin blonde boy wearing baggy brown jeans, white pumps and a t-shirt with horizontal blue and white stripes, completing the outfit with a matching blue neckerchief.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous." Sam gawped. Adam couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms, his eyes scanning Sam's almost Herculean body hungrily. The temptation leap on him and let him rip his clothes to have amazing sex was gnawing at Adam, but he used all of his willpower to push it back down. From the way Sam's hands were moving to cover his crotch, Adam would've hazarded a guess that Sam felt a similar way. "I've got to admit, I'm really enjoying the view, but maybe you should get dressed"

"I, uh, was trying to decide what to wear" Sam said sheepishly. Adam strode over to his bed, where several shirts and pairs of jeans were laid out, making sure he kept his eyes on the bed and not on the semi-naked god stood next to it.

"Why don't you wear that red shirt and those jeans?" Adam suggested.

"I suppose so" Sam's blush got brighter, making Adam stifle another giggle.

"I'll wait downstairs" he chuckled, getting a quick look at Sam's backside before he left the room.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Kurt was sat in his car with Rachel and Quinn, the three of them eagerly waiting to see Adam's car pulling into the school car park. He had informed them of his 'informal' home-date with Sam in a serious of squeal and clicks to high for any straight man to register, and the three of them were eagerly awaiting the cheerleader to find out what had happened. Finn was also in the car, as he had been driven by Kurt and didn't want to leave Rachel, whereas Puck was just there because he saw the four of them and wanted to join in.

"I could get used to this" Puck grinned, his arms around the two girls he was sat between on the back seat. Rachel looked mildly disgusted while Quinn kept her eyes firmly out of the window.

"Hey, look!" Kurt said, slapping his finger against his seat window, directing everyone attention towards the car parking a few spaces up from them. Out of the driver's side came Adam, not dressed in his Cheerio outfit, but the clothes he had sent a picture of to Kurt and Quinn last night when he was choosing his outfit for the date. Out of the passenger side came Sam!

"Wait" Quinn said in her gentle voice. "Adam wore that outfit to their date last night and Sam lives on the other side of town from him. Why would he be...oh? Oh!"

"Evans got some tail!" Puck declared loudly, making Rachel flinch away from him.

"Certainly appears that way" Kurt muttered disapprovingly.

"Kurt" Finn warned. "You shouldn't interfere"

"Finn, how about you go down to the nearest takeaway and order yourself a shush kebab?" Kurt snapped, waving a hand in Finn's face. The two blondes had gone past the car now, giving the five in the car their chance to get out and scramble into school.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Kurt saw his target walking through the hallways alone. He knew this would be when he'd be able to catch Adam away from anyone else. Sam was in p.e. and Adam hadn't brought his Cheerio uniform, but since he was the head cheerleader and therefore Sue's pet, he would've been given a free period.

"Hey, Adam" Kurt said as he caught up the other gay teenager.

"Hey Kurt" Adam replied with a smile

"I can't help but notice" Kurt begun, trying to land the comment gently "that you're wearing the same clothes you showed me last night."

"Oh, yeah" Adam commented "I ended up falling asleep last night at Sam's house and I didn't have time to go home and change"

"Oh" was Kurt's reply. "So did you two, y'know, get up to anything?"

"Kurt Hummel I have no idea what your suggesting" Adam said, a blush creeping into his cheeks even as he admonished his friend. They had now walked into the library and found a table at the back. "I wouldn't do that with anyone other than my boyfriend, and even then I told him not on the first night." It took a few seconds for the comment to sink in before Kurt let out a squeal that could only be heard by dogs.

"He asked you out?" Hummel gushed. "Oh my god, tell me everything right now!"

_Flashback!_

_Adam woke up bleary eyed in a dark room, moon light flitting in through the window. The alarm clock next to the bed read 3:30._

"_Shit" he hissed. He remembered laying down on Sam's bed and then here he was. Looking down he also saw that someone had put some pyjamas on him (his boxers hadn't be removed) and the bed was empty. That was when a bare-chested Sam entered the room in his pyjama bottoms with a glass of water._

"_Morning" he whispered._

"_Good morning yourself" Adam replied. He looked down at the pyjamas he was wearing. The baggy white shirt with awful blue polkadots was huge on his slight form, almost covering the black shorts that had been shoved on him. "Did you undress me?" he asked, trying to sound as unthreatening as he could._

"_I didn't take your boxers off!" Sam said quickly. "You were out like a light, and I knew you wouldn't want to wear creased clothes tomorrow, so I changed you. Are you mad?"_

"_Of course I'm not silly" Adam said as Sam climbed back into the bed. The cheerleader did his best to keep his eyes on Sam's face instead of his gorgeous chest, or the other well defined 'features' about his body. "In fact" he whispered, his tongue suddenly becoming very dry "it's given me the courage to do this" and with that, Adam leaned up and crashed his lips against Sam's._

_End Flashback!_

"We did nothing else" Adam said quickly to Kurt "he just held me as we slept. It was amazing Kurt!"

"That" Kurt stated, an even larger grin spreading across his face "is absolutely adorable. You're going to tell people at your party tonight, right?"

"I want to" Adam answered. "However, it's totally up to Sam. We're both out and proud, of course, but it's a different thing when you admit your first same-sex relationship"

"Don't you mean 'Sam-sex'?" Kurt joked, elbowing the other boy, causing them to burst into a fit of giggles, stopping when a glowering Mercedes walked past them with several other African-American girls. "Did you hear about Mercedes?"

"No?" Adam replied, wondering where Kurt was going.

"I hear she applied to be vocalist for the Cheerios again. She has an audition with Sue later today." Adam's eyes widened. As head Cheerio, Sue kept him informed of any changes to the squad. He'd thought, however, that if she wanted a vocalist she would've gone to him first!

"We'll see about that" Adam replied, slamming his books into his bag and storming off.

"Wait for me!" Kurt cried, picking up his own things as he dashed after the younger boy.

Mercedes had just finished belting out Superbass by Nicki Minaj, a personal favourite, when Adam and Kurt revealed themselves from their hiding place.

"We should really think about using that at sectionals" Kurt muttered as Adam stormed forward.

"Ms. Sylvester!" Adam growled, making sure to put himself between the coach, who was sat behind a fold-away table with Becky Jackson, and the angry looking singer. "As head Cheerio I should be present at all tryouts! Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Well Daphne" Sue said, folding her arms and leaning on the table "I assumed you were busy antagonising other members of the glee club to get them kicked out, which I am happy about by the way, so Becky filled your role, as she is supposed to do, as Interim-Head Cheerio." Becky grinned happily from her position next to Sue.

"Ms. Sylvester, if you needed a vocalist for Cheerios I would've happily filled the position!" Adam said, throwing his hands to his sides.

"The fact of the matter is, Fancy, that Mercedes can do things vocally that you can't and together I think you'd be able to provide us some excellent music for our routines to take Nationals with this year. Plus, I can understand Chocolate Mountain wanting to be on a winning team. Welcome back, Aretha."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The party was in full swing. Zizes had left after giving Puckerman a black eye when someone opened the door to the spare room to find them having sex on the bed. Finn and Rachel were currently screeching at one another because one of the Cheerios had attempted to give him a lap dance during Santana's performance of 'S&M' by Rihanna on the karaoke, and Finn hadn't made much of an effort to stop her. Brittany and Santana were under the kitchen table, doing unspeakable things to one another that won't be repeated here. Alex and several of her friends were huddled up outside in the garden with their cigarettes, Blaine joining them, much to Kurt's displeasure, who was currently nursing a Manhattan and glowering at the fornicating lesbians. Asian Fusion were in the guest bathroom, also doing unspeakable things. Artie hadn't made it to the party, which left us with Sam and Adam up in Adam's bedroom heavily (and drunkenly) making out in their underwear, their clothes strewn across the floor.

"You're so hot" Adam giggled as Sam kissed his collarbone.

"You two" Sam grunted, his hand trailing down to Adam's waist and massaging him over his boxers, both of their arousals clearly evident.

"Mm, Sam, no" Adam breathed, pushing his boyfriend's hand away. "Not yet"

"But" Sam mumbled, looking down at their almost naked forms.

"I wouldn't have gone this far if you hadn't had been giving me sneaky double vodkas" Adam grinned, leaning up to kiss Sam again before staring his boyfriend in the eye. "You weren't doing that so I'd have sex with you were you?"

"Of course I wasn't" Sam answered, a little offended.

"You didn't stop me taking my clothes off."

"Why would I? You didn't stop me either." Adam rolled off of the bed, grabbing Sam's wallet and thumbing through it. "Hey, Adam, what are you doing?" Sam was silenced when his boyfriend pulled a condom out of the wallet.

"Expecting to get lucky tonight, Samuel?" Adam asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Ad, I just carry condoms as a force of habit. When you date Santana, you need to be prepared." Sam laughed.

"You aren't dating Santana anymore, Sam." Adam replied angrily, standing up and yanking his jeans back on.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, watching his boyfriend get dressed.

"I'm going to go and get hammered, because you've really pissed me off!" Adam snapped, slamming the bedroom door on his way out. Sam fell back against the pillow, grabbing the other one and covering his face with it as he muffled an angry shout. Looking down and noticing his still semi naked form and aroused state, he shoved his hand down his pants. He wasn't getting any tonight anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**ChapterFive (L)**

**Also, soon I'll be introducing a few Glee Project people, but I always want NEW guest stars for an episode role. Suggestions, or OCs, do tell me. It'd be a one episode slot, two at the most. **

For the glee club members, all of whom had stayed at Adam's house the night of the party, Saturday morning was one of headaches, cups of coffee and hazed memories. Artie and Lauren were the only ones not present, Artie because he couldn't make it and Lauren because she had walked in on Puck and Quinn having sex. Said pair was leaning against each other at the dining room table, both clutching large mugs of coffee. Asian Fusion hadn't gotten out of the guest bed, where they had gone to have sex and fall asleep after Puck and Quinn passed out in a hallway, Alex and Adam covering them with spare sheets. The living room was also a mess of spare sheets and pillows where people had slept on the floor or couch. Kurt and Blaine were still curled up together under the covers, Brittany somehow having managed to worm her way in between them after Santana had woken up. Said Latina and Adam were whipping up breakfast for everyone, seemingly resistant to the meteoritic hangovers they should've had. Alex had refused to leave her bedroom, and Sam was still asleep in Adam's room. The head Cheerio had eventually returned to bed with his boyfriend, whispering his apology and receiving a gentle kiss on the lips in response. Finn and Rachel, however, were still glowering angrily at one another across the long dining room table, Rachel sending snappy comments whenever she got a chance, particularly when Finn would sneak a glance at Puck and Quinn.

"Okay, if you take these and put them on the dining room table, I'll take these up for Alex and Sam" Adam said to Santana, picking up two plates of bacon, fried egg, toast and baked beans and putting them on an individual tray with a cup of coffee on each one, one of them just how Alex liked it and the other how Sam liked it. Santana was left with several plates of breakfast that she refused to carry for anyone else, instead opting to take the pot of coffee and pitchers of orange juice and milk into the dining room table.

"Got it." Santana nodded with a smile. "I like that you're immune to hangovers, and while we do make a good team, this will be the last time the Bi Racial Hangover Curing Club is ever put to use, do you understand me, Daphne?" Adam laughed off Santana's comment, shooting her a jokingly flirtatious wink as he sauntered up the stairs with the trays. He left Alex's outside of her bedroom door, knocking twice and shouting to make sure she didn't step in it when she came out. Walking into his room he found his boyfriend idling on the verge of waking and sleep. Putting the tray on the bedside cabinet at the side of Sam, Adam climbed over and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, causing his eyes to flicker open.

"Ew" Adam laughed "death breath!" Sam lazily flapped an arm in Adam's general direction. "Eat your breakfast sexy. I'm inviting the others to just have a lazy day in the living room. We've got all the covers and pillows down there, but feel free to bring mine when you've washed up. Oh, and bring any of the movies you want from my shelf, okay?"

"Mmhmm. Love you" Sam muttered sleepily. Adam's insides glowed with excitement. Although they had only been dating officially for two days, there had been feelings between them since they first met.

"You too" Adam answered quietly, deciding not to use the 'L' word on a sleepy Sam who probably didn't even realise what he'd said.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Once everyone had woken up downstairs and eaten the amazing breakfast Santana and Adam had made, Finn had decided to go home, muttering something about helping Burt in the auto shop which Kurt confirmed as a lie after his stepbrother left. Rachel looked a little annoyed afterwards, but once the others persuaded her to text Finn she was happy enough. Quinn and Puck looked a little awkward, tucked under the covers on the floor with Asian Fusion, Brittany, Santana and Rachel, but they eventually leaned against each other before Puck put his arm around her. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up together on one couch while Adam was sat alone on the other. All of them were in their pyjamas, which meant quite a few nice male bodies were on show as well as a few female ones, but no one really cared. Ten minutes into _Chicago_, Alex came down fully dressed and mentioned something about going out before flying out to her car. After another few minutes, Adam received a text message.

_Hey, so, I don't know how to use your shower. Come and show me?-Sam_

Sighing at the hopelessness of his boyfriend, Adam told the others where he was going before jogging up stairs to find his very naked boyfriend stood in a shower that just wasn't producing any water. His eyes firmly up, Adam opened the shower door.

"Wrong dial" he said with a grin, turning the right one and laughing as Sam yelped in surprise at the sudden blast of warm water. In revenge, Sam brandished the shower head, an evil glint in his eye. "Don't you dare!" Adam shrieked, running for the door but not dodging the burst of water.

"Ahw, honey, you're all wet." Sam laughed. "You may as well join me now" Sam said it as joke, but Adam took it as a challenge. Marching into the bedroom and, finally thinking with a clear head after last night's debacle, quickly grabbing his boyfriend's condom from his wallet, Adam shed his pyjamas and darted back into the bathroom, where Sam had already begun lathering up his hair. Adam quickly slipped into the shower, kissing a wide-eyed Sam roughly and pushing him against the wall.

"All is forgiven" Adam said, holding up the condom and placing it between Sam's teeth. "Now let's rock this bitch" he grinned, kissing down his boyfriend's chest.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"So" Puck said as Kurt retrieved the _Chicago_ disk from the dvd player, eagerly debating with Rachel and Tina whether to watch _Evita_ or _RENT_ next, Blaine heavily advocating for the latter "who thinks Evans and Daphne are screwing up there?" Quinn playfully slapped him on the arm, but grinned all the same.

"I really hope they are" Santana replied, getting funny looks from several of the less sexual people present. Well, Rachel. "What? That image is total hot! I'm so using that next time I'm alone."

"But I thought..." Kurt said

"Just because Santy and I are Lebanese doesn't mean we can't appreciate the aesthetics of two men having intercourse" Brittany stated, causing the confusion to spread even further.

"And those two making the beast with two backs is totally going in the Lopez Wank Bank. I mean, seriously!" Santana grinned, leaning over to kiss Brittany's neck.

"That was just" Blaine begun, pausing as he tried to articulate his thoughts. Finally, he decided on "wanky".

"Hobbit, I like you." Santana smirked "and I gotta say, McDapperpants with curly hair? I could get on that?"

"Well how about you come up here and prove it, Lopez?" Blaine shot back, the two homosexuals sharing devious, flirty looks.

"That's enough!" Kurt cried. They both looked at him innocently. "Don't even try that look Santana Mariá Lopez!"

"How did he find out your middle name?" Brittany whispered.

"Because, Brittany Susan Pierce" Blaine answered "Kurt Elizabeth-His-Real-Middle-Name-Is-Christopher Hummel has the key to everyone's soul. Didn't you know that? It's a dolphin thing." Brittany squeaked in fear, diving under the covers to hide from the evil grin Kurt was giving her.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The weekend had come to an end all too soon for the New Directions, and soon they were sat in the choir room on Monday afternoon waiting for Mr. Schue. Puck had attempted an awkward apology to Lauren, to which the girl had accepted and then promptly 'officially' broke up with him, saying she saw the way he and Quinn looked at one another and was just as badass when she was single anyway. Mr. Schuester came into the room and quickly wrote one word onto the board. 'Movies'.

"Our assignment this week is to pick our favourite two songs from movies and to prepare them for our performance at sectionals." He explained. "Each of you who want a solo will perform the song of your choice and it will be evaluated by me and Ms. Pillsbury to decide which two songs we will be performing." This set off a wave of chatter, Kurt and Rachel eagerly squealing about movies such as _West Side Story_ and _Moulin Rouge_ while Brittany could be heard talking about _The Lion King_. "Wait, wait. Before you get too excited over this assignment, I have been given the location of nationals this year. Are you ready?" they all eagerly nodded as their teacher held up a sheet, reading off the name of the city where nationals were being held. "San Francisco!" Another burst of happy chatter erupted from the show choir.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt shrieked, jumping up and down with Rachel.

"Here we come, California!" Adam cried from his place in Sam's arms.

"Isn't that place, like, capital city for the gays?" Lauren asked.

"Now, who has any movie songs for us to try?" Mr. Schue asked, bringing their attention back.

"Actually Mr. Schuester I have such a song prepared." Rachel stated, getting groans from everyone. "Finn and I would like to suggest that the two of us perform a duet of 'Come What May' from _Moulin Rouge_"

"Really?" Adam asked. Rachel turned to him, confused.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him.

"It's just that the male vocalist has a lot of pressure in that song. I've noticed in most duets you two sing you tend to be the dominating factor. Do you think you could handle it, Finn?"

"I, I suppose I could" Finn muttered. Rachel looked positively outraged.

"Finn has won us plenty of competitions with his vocals!" she begun, but Santana was the one to cut her off this time.

"No, Rachel. We've won two competitions with you two on the leads. Our first sectionals competition and our second regionals. I think Adam has a point. If we were to do that song, the male lead would need to be split between a few of the guys. We could turn it into a group number."

"Well, while you're debating that" Kurt said, standing up "I actually have a song from _Moulin Rouge_ that we could perform. Tina, Santana, Brittany?" Kurt set up his iPod as the three girls joined him, Rachel sitting back down as the music from Lady Marmalade begun to play. Santana took the Christina Aguilera lyrics, Tina the Mya lyrics, Kurt the Pink lyrics and Brittany sang Lil' Kim.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue said, leading the rest of the club in applause to the four singers. "Well, does anyone else have any contenders?"

"Well, if you think Finn's and my duet wouldn't work I suppose I'll just have to perform this one by myself, won't I?" Rachel said, shooting contemptuous looks towards Adam and Santana. She stood and belted out 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' By Elton John, inspired by Brittany mentioning the Lion King. Another round of applause, this one more half hearted, came from the group.

"Come on guys, we need to think more. Take ten minutes to think of some song selections." Mr. Schue said, walking over to the band and discussing something, leaving the glee club to work out songs together.

"Would you be up for a performance at sectionals?" Sam questioned his boyfriend.

"I'd love to." Adam replied with a smile, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "Why, you thought of a duet?"

"Hey, it was me and Quinn that got us to regionals last year" Sam chuckled. Santana and Brittany poked Adam on the shoulder.

"Hey, Daphne, would you mind helping me, Quinn and Britt out with a song?" Santana asked.

"Um, sure, which song?" Adam asked.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

After a few minutes of working out how they were going to perform the song, the three former Cheerios were stood in front of the club with the band at the ready. Santana was facing them while the two blondes were stood on either side of her, both with a hand on one of her shoulders and with their backs to the audience.

"Hit it!" Santana cried, she and the other two swinging their hips in time with the music as the first beat begun. Santana begun to belt the song 'Ever Ever After' from _Enchanted_, Quinn and Brittany spinning around and backing her up. It wasn't the same kind of sultry, sexy song that Santana would've normally demanded the lead vocals on but with her two friends backing her up the Latina did an excellent job, leading them in dancing amongst the chairs of the glee club, several members of joining the song from their seats. After their performance was Tina, singing 'Roxie' from _Chicago_, followed by Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie all singing 'Get Your Head In The Game' from the first High School Musical movie, getting a few laughs from the glee club. The bell went, signalling the end of the lesson and Mr. Schue allowed them to disperse.

"Remember" he said as they all got up "if any of you come up with any songs, even if they aren't from movies, I'll be open to writing them down. Just come to me! We've only got two weeks till sectionals now guys!"

"Hey" Adam said, grabbing Sam's arm as they walked out. "I was wondering if you actually would like to try out for a duet with me at sectionals?"

"Really?" Sam asked, leading his boyfriend to their next shared class.

"Yeah. There's a really cute song from a film called _RENT_ called 'I'll Cover You'. It's song by the movie's gay couple, and I thought maybe we could sing it for Mr. Schue together?"

"Sure." Sam answered, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder. "We'll ask Mr. Schue to meet us in the auditorium after school?"

"Cool" Adam grinned.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Will and Emma were sat in the auditorium, watching as Brad begun to play the first piano notes of the song. Adam gently danced into the centre of the stage, singing Angel's lyrics as Sam held him from behind and swung them while singing the part of Collins. As the song continued they spun and dance, getting so close that their faces were almost touching as they approached the finally, belting out the final lines

"Oh, lover! I'll cover you! Yeaaaaaaah! Oh, lover, I'll cover you" the song finished, the two singers seeming to forget they weren't alone as they launched into a passionate kiss on stage. Emma gave a slight cough, getting the attention of the blushing blondes.

"That duet was amazing guys" Mr. Schue said. "We'll certainly consider it, but maybe tone down the, um, passion you put into it?"

"Thanks Mr. Schue" Adam said quickly, leading his boyfriend off of the stage.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

"I'll like the song, and they both sung it amazingly." Will answered, turning to his friend and crush. "The only problem is I don't know if I want to risk having a gay duet at sectionals."

"Will, they sung it perfectly!" Emma replied.

"I know, but isn't it a little too controversial? I'm sure Finn and Rachel will sing it just as perfectly, and I'll give Sam and Adam solos in the group number."

"Will it's a song that is _supposed to be sung by two men!"_ Emma said, her mouth hanging open. She was shocked at the way the man she thought she loved simply brushed off the perfect song they had just seen performed.

"I can't risk us loosing because of it, Emma." Will said, annoyed at the way Emma was speaking to him. He gathered up his stuff and stormed from the auditorium, leaving Emma to try and work out what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be introducing characters who'll be played by some people from the Glee project. In this chapter there is:**

**Frankie-Cameron**

**Also, this one is quite short. Sorry :\**

"I'm sorry, you're doing _what_?" Adam asked, rage rolling off of him in waves. Mr. Schue had just explained that the lead duet for sectionals would be 'I'll Cover You' but it would be sung by Rachel and Finn instead of Adam and Sam.

"I'm sorry Adam, having two men sing the song to each other could be seen as two controversial." Mr. Schue stated calmly.

"It's a gay duet!" Kurt shouted.

"If you have a problem with it, then feel free to take it out with the principal" Mr. Schue said wearily. He was annoyed at the way the glee club were questioning him when all he was doing was try to help them win. "You know I encourage all of you to speak your mind."

"As long as it doesn't clash with your idea with what is right?" Quinn asked from her seat next to Tina.

"Oh, you're going to know about my problem with it. Brad, band, 'Love Is A Crime' from _Chicago_ please. Santana, back me up?" Adam said. The song begun and the two danced and sang around the room, several other members standing and joining in the angry song, leaving Mr. Schue to watch, his own anger threatening to bubble up to the surface. As is the way of musicals, the whole glee club were now singing the song in the auditorium, with Adam and Santana leading, to Principal Figgins, Sue and Will. The song finished, leaving several panting, angry singers glaring down at their choir coach.

"That song was a very good performance, New Directions" Principal Figgins said with a large smile. "Achievement!"

"I don't think you're seeing the point, Mr. Figgins" Adam growled.

"The point is, Figgy" Sue said. "Butt-chin would rather have Frankenteen and Man-Hands perform a duet that Trouty Mouth and Daphne originally auditioned for, even though it's a song originally sung by a gay man and a transvestite, because he's scared they'll lose the competition due to controversy. Actually, I just think it's his latent homophobia. You should fire him."

"Sue!" Will shouted, admonished at the cheerleading coach's calm manor. "Principal Figgins, I just don't want us to be held back by the homophobia of modern America, not my own!"

"Mr. Schue this is show choir!" Rachel said, stepping forward next to Adam. For once she had been singing back up, but she was just as angered and impassioned by this argument as the others, if not more so due to her fathers. "There are barely any straight men in this business anyway! I know I don't say it often but we'd probably score more points if the two guys were to sing it than Finn and I!"

"William you're students have a point." Principle Figgins said, rising from his seat. "I see no reason why the two young men shouldn't be allowed to perform this song at the sectionals. Good luck, New Directions. Achievement!" The Indian man and Sue walked out of the auditorium, the cheerleading coach sticking her tongue out at Will. Once they had left the door the choir coach exploded.

"How _dare_ you guys do something like that to me?"

"How dare we do what?" Santana asked. "You told us to take out with Figgy, we did. No offence, Rachel, but all Mr. Schue wants to do is put you on a pedestal because you're his pet performer when there are plenty of us in here that are just as good singers as you are."

"Although I enjoy the spotlight I actually agree with Santana this time." Rachel said. The club members all spoke up their agreement, but Schuester quickly cut them off.

"That is enough! I am your coach, my word goes!" he shouted.

"How hypocritical" Quinn shot back. "We should be ourselves as long as that fits your plan, right?"

"You know what? I'm done with you guys." Mr. Schuester said, turning to walk out of the auditorium.

"You're just quitting two weeks before sectionals?" Rachel asked.

"Good luck guys. I'm officially resigning as the glee club coach." Schuester said, slamming shut the auditorium door and leaving thirteen stunned teenagers stood on the stage.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Kids, if you could just listen" Emma Pillsbury said, trying to speak over the angry voices of the glee club, all of whom were demanding to know what was going on. "LISTEN!" the ginger shrieked, silencing all of them. "Oh, um, thank you" she said, coughing nervously. "Now, as you know Mr. Schuester is no longer the choir teacher. Mr. Figgins has agreed to hire you a substitute until we can find another teacher who will fill the position. That being said, I'm sure you'll all be happy to welcome back Ms. Holiday!" Holly walked into the room, her black boots clicking on the floor as the light reflected off of her leathers.

"Hola, glee club!" she said with a grin, getting a cheer from the club members. "Thanks for the introduction, Ms. Pillsbury. I'll take it from here." She smiled, turning to the club as Emma left. "Now, I know there has been some arguments with Mr. Schuester about song choices, which he didn't help by quitting. I want you to know that I will be here to take you to sectionals, and until Figgy finds someone full time, I'll continue to be your glee club tutor for as long as you need me to be. Now, I'd also like to announce that unless anyone has anything to add we will most definitely be having Sam and Adam performing their duet at sectionals." Another cheer erupted from the crowd, the two blondes giving each other a peck on the lips. "I was also looking through your ideas and possible set lists that Schuester left on my desk and I really like the idea for a group number of 'Come What May' from _Moulin Rouge_ as an opening number and then lead it into 'I'll Cover You'. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Ms. Holiday, who would be getting the lead vocals for the group number?" Rachel asked, excitedly.

"Well Rachel, I have a basic idea but I want all of you guys' input. I thought if we had Finn and Sam sharing the male vocals in the first verse, then lead into you and Quinn sharing the female vocals. In the chorus I think it would fall to you and Finn, and from there we would have the rest of the group singing behind the four of you and making a big wall of sound to blow away the judges. Si?" the club all eagerly nodded in agreement. "Excellent! Now, our first order of business is to nominate two New Directions Fashion Representatives to join me in finding our costumes for sectionals." The club all pushed Kurt forward straight away. "Alright, anybody else?"

"I'd like to join you, Ms. Holiday." Tina said, timidly stepping forward.

"Great! If you two want to give me your phone numbers we can meet up this Saturday at the mall and see what we can sort out? Now, let's get to practising!" the rest of the lesson was spent organising the arrangement for 'Come What May', deciding who would sing what lines and how the choreography would work. After that work was done on 'I'll Cover You'. The group decided that after Come What May was finished Sam and Adam would sing at the front of their stage, Ms. Holiday promising to give the two a private choreography session, and the group deciding to have the boys with their back to the audience while the girls stood in between them in the background singing backup. "Alright guys, great first session! Remember we only have two weeks until sectionals so you absolutely _must_ rehearse as much as you can at home! Kurt, Tina, I expect you to wear your fashionable hats on Saturday to help with brain power. Now move move move!" Holly laughed, slapping Puck on the backside as she cajoled them out of the classroom.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Kurt, Tina and Holly had decided on the glee club's outfits after much discussion. The boys would be wearing black trousers and shoes with a red shirt and silver tie. The girls would be wearing red strapless dresses that went to their knees, puffing out towards the bottom with silver shoes and barrettes.

"Kurt" Holly said, nudging the young fashionista as they paid for the last of the dresses "forgive me if I'm being terribly inappropriate, but could you tell me if that boy over there is a McKinley student?" Holly nodded to a nearby sales assistant. He had light hair that was sticking out all over the place, large, thick rimmed square glasses and the lightest whisper of a beard on his chin.

"Oh, yeah. That's Frankie. He's a junior. I think he's in a few classes with you, right Tina?" the Asian girl nodded, suddenly realizing what Holly was getting at.

"Kurt, he's been staring at you ever since we walked in here." Holly giggled.

"Ms. Holiday is right, Kurt. He looks like he wants to eat you." Tina added. Kurt looked over, but Frankie quickly tried to make himself look busy. The boy was hot, that was certain, but Kurt had Blaine. Right?

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The Lemon and Lima wasn't particularly busy that Thursday afternoon, so no one complained when Adam took a seat at the table with Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Finn and Mike and joined them in staring at Frankie, who had come in, ordered a chocolate and banana smoothie, gave Kurt a sheepish wave and half a smile before scurrying back outside.

"Explain that right now!" Rachel squeaked.

"He works at the store where we got the outfits for sectionals from" Tina explained. "Since we saw him there he keeps checking Kurt out at school.

"Can we just forget about it, please?" Kurt sniped. "Even if that boy likes me, I have Blaine, don't I? You know, the handsome Warbler who we have to crush at sectionals in two weeks, yes? Now let's focus on winning instead of distractions!" Kurt had the others convinced, that was certain. The only person he needed to convince now was himself. A pang of guilt hit his chest as he watched the attractive geek go to his car, wondering if it wouldn't be so stupid to date a guy at his own school instead of his increasingly distant boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**K, so I'm going to apologise for the 'filler' chapter you're about to read. I'm not totally happy with it, but there isn't much more I can do with it. Just need to keep the story going. Plus side? SECTIONALS NEXT WEEK.**

**Also, reviews. Love em. Love em, love em, love em.**

"Good morning guys" Rachel said as she slipped her arms into that of Kurt and Tina, striding between them as they walked down the halls. "Just one week till sectionals! Aren't you guys excited?"

"Yeah, it's fun having Miss Holiday, but I hope we get a fulltime teacher soon" Tina replied. "She's fun, and I think we'll breeze sectionals, but I don't think she'd be cut out to teach us fulltime."

"I agree with Tina-" Kurt began, but was cut off when he saw Frankie walking in the opposite direction. The younger teen shot Kurt that annoyingly sexy half grin as he walked past. Kurt Hummel was most certainly not crushing on the younger, birds-nest haired, incredible sexy...no! No! Kurt had Blaine. Blaine, his nice, overly-gelled, seemingly invisible, leader of a rival show choir boyfriend. Oh God, this was one damn hot mess.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Ack!" Sam cried as he felt a small, elfin person leap onto his back, wrapping their arms around his neck, their legs around his stomach and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"To glee club, my noble steed!" Adam cried, pointing towards the door to the classroom. Sam replied with a 'neighh!' and charged towards the door. Just as they were about to enter, Azimio stuck his leg out and tripped the other football player, causing him and his cheerio boyfriend to plummet to the ground and land in a heap.

"What the fuck, Azimio?" Sam growled, several of the other glee boys coming out of the choir room to see what the commotion was, as well as Miss Holiday.

"Did you seriously just hurt the head cheerio?" Adam glared up at the larger boy. "You do realise that Ms. Sylvester will eat you, don't you?"

"I don't have time for no faggots, faggot" Azimio said, several football jocks gathering around him as the glee boys gathered around Adam. The cheerleader stepped in front of them though, needing no protection from anyone.

"Back the hell off, Azimio" Kurt spat from between Mike and Puck. "You tried that with me last year and you know you can't hurt us!"

"Shut up, fairy" Azimio snapped. Finn lunged for the football player, but Miss Holiday held him back. Azimio turned back to Adam. "From what I've heard you've got a choice coming up. Either prance around with the cheerios and be a respectable faggot, or you lose the protection of that suit and you're free game!"

"Azimio I'm warning you, back off!" Miss Holiday said, getting in the football players face.

"See you later, losers." Azimio laughed, leading the football players away.

"Come on guys, I have something to tell you." Miss Holiday said, leading the group back into the choir room.

"Miss Holiday?" Rachel asked as the boys returned to the room.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. Now, I have an announcement" The blonde said with a smile. "Unfortunately our time together has come to an end. Mr. Figgins has hired a new biology teacher who was all too eager to takeover glee club duties full time." The teens burst into eager chatter. "Would you like to meet her? Very well, glee club, band kids, Brad, may I introduce Ms. Corcoran?" Shelby Corcoran strode through the other door to the choir room, standing next to Miss Holiday.

"Hello New Directions." Shelby said with a smile.

"MOM?"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The first glee club meeting with Shelby Corcoran as director had been a slow one, with very little music. She had wanted to do an 'ice breaking' activity so she could get to know everyone, even though she was already familiar with Rachel, Quinn and Puck. She had club member stand up, say there name, favourite song and something interesting about themselves before dismissing them until tomorrow, when renewed practice for sectionals would commence. The biology teacher now found herself sat in the auditorium, a chicken sandwich on her lap watching her biological daughter, who believed she was alone save for the few band kids she had acquired for her weekly performance to an empty audience, belt out the last few notes of Feeling Good by Nina Simone. Shelby begun to clap as Rachel thanked the band kids, the young diva peering into the shadows.

"Who's there? Why do people keep sneaking in here?"

"It's not exactly a closed rehearsal, Rachel." Shelby said, a grin playing on her face. She had had a very similar attitude when she was Rachel's age, believing her own stardom outshone that of everyone around her. In many ways it did, but that didn't make anyone else's less important. It was good to see that Rachel had learned this lesson much quicker than Shelby herself had. "That was good, though I didn't see it as your type of song."

"What are you doing here, mom? At McKinley, I mean." Rachel asked as Shelby joined her on the stage.

"My job, Rachel." Shelby sighed. "I genuinely came here to teach, now that me and Beth are settled properly we need a larger income. I found a good daycare centre for her and got myself into the closest open position for us. I honestly didn't know they needed a show choir coach, but it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I'm sorry if I upset you, Rachel."

"You didn't upset me, mom, I just would've liked to have known." Rachel said quietly.

"I know honey, I know." Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry. But, please Rachel, in school will you call me Ms. Corcoran?"

"Sure mo-Ms Corcoran." Rachel smiled. "Everyone who auditioned for the New Directions always got in, regardless of where their talent lays. That's why I think you should audition for us tomorrow" Shelby raised her eyebrow at Rachel. "Think about it. Mr. Schuster sang around us all the time, and apart from those awful times when he rapped he wasn't that bad. Quinn, Mercedes and I are the only ones who've heard you sing. In fact, if you'd let me, I know the perfect song..."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion burst into applause as the music died down, Shelby smiling from behind the microphone at her new glee club. She had just finished singing I Dreamed A Dream, the same song she had made Jesse sneak into Rachel's possession.

"Wow, she's amazing" Sam whispered to Adam.

"Isn't she though?" Mike said, jumping in from his seat behind the two.

"Yeah, you can totally see where Rachel gets that voice from" Santana added. "Not that I couldn't wipe the floor with both of them."

"There you go guys, my audition for New Directions" Shelby grinned. "Now, we still have to fine tune those routines, so let's get working! Sectionals, get ready!"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"What the hell is your problem, Will?" Emma growled across the Spanish teacher's desk, flanked by Holly Holiday and Shelby Corcoran.

"Not that I mind getting another job in the arts" Shelby piped up.

"Nor I more time with the world's best glee club" Holly added.

"But still, Will, why?" Emma asked. She was more than angry at Will's behaviour and treatment of the glee club, but extremely happy that an equally competent (and more successful) coach had been found for them.

"It was time for a change" Will growled back. He was sick of everyone assuming he was the super, selfless teacher. The club had disrespected him one too many times, and he had had enough of it. Let Shelby deal with them. "I don't need you three getting on my case, so if that's all I'd like you to all get the hell out of my office. Now!"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Ms. Sylvester?" Adam asked as he stepped into the Cheerio coach's office.

"Take a seat, Daphne." Sue said, taking her glasses off and closing the book she had been reading. Adam sat down in front of her desk. "Now, you know that I insisted on your joining the Nude Erections. How are you finding it?"

"Oh, Ms. Sylvester I love it!" Adam grinned. "I'm so glad you made me do it. I mean, look at me now! I've got a boyfriend, a leading role at sectionals and so many new friends!"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Powder Puff." Sue said. "I need you off the glee club and focusing on cheerleading again. We knew this was just a temporary gig for you until you got your morale back up, and now that it is I need you one hundred percent focused on Cheerios."

"But, Ms. Sylvester, sectionals is next week and I have the lead on one of the performances!" Adam spluttered. "I can't just drop out like that! Besides, you can't make me just leave a club."

"Oh I think I can, Adam." Sue said, addressing him by his name for the first time in a long time. "This is how it is; it's either Throat Ache or Cheerios. You're choice."

"New Directions, without a doubt." Adam said defiantly, standing up.

"Very well, I see." Sue said, leaning back in her chair. "I want your uniform returned tomorrow. Now get out of my office."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The next day, Adam walked through the school corridor dressed in red high-tops, a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt under a baggy grey cardigan. He saw Sam at his locker and went over to his boyfriend, a bright smile on his face as he leaned up for a kiss. Sam smiled back at him, but his expression quickly turned to one of horror as he looked over Adam's shoulder. Confused, the petite blonde turned only to see an icy storm of red and a painful stinging sensation hit his eyes. His first ever slushy facial.

"How's it feel without the protection, princess?" Azimio laughed, empty slushy cup in hand.

"Fuck you, Azimio!" Sam roared, pushing the larger teenager against the lockers.

"Oh, are we about to go Froggy Features?" Azimio growled back, pushing Sam to the ground.

"Hey, hey hey!" came Santana's waspish voice, racing in between the two football players, Brittany not far behind her. "Azimio, fuck the hell off, okay? No Me Gusta! Do you seriously want the head cheerleader on your case on her first day back? Because I swear to El Diablo I will happily go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Azimio angrily stalked off leaving Santana to help Sam up and Brittany to do her best to wipe the slushy out of Adam's eyes.

"You guys are back on the Cheerios?" Adam asked, examining their uniforms and tied up hair.

"Sue asked me to be head Cheerio last night before we left, and Brittany was put back on the squad with me." Santana replied.

"Bitch didn't even wait till my uniform was handed in!" Adam growled. "I suppose you'll be leaving us two short for sectionals, then?"

"Hey, we aren't skipping out on glee!" Santana shot back. Quinn, who had just turned the corner, quickly scurried over.

"Please, Santana. Back in sophomore year all you cared about was one-upping me and getting onto the head spot."

"And I got that last year, didn't I? I still didn't leave glee!"

"Honestly, we aren't leaving glee. That wouldn't be as much fun." Brittany smiled her beautiful, senseless smile that somehow always managed to melt hearts.

"Whatever, just stay the fuck out of my way for a while, Santana." Adam snapped. Santana was about to give an angry retort but stopped herself. She understood why Adam would be upset, it did seem like a pretty bitchy thing to do.

"Come on, let's wash your hair before it stains that colour." Quinn said, leading Adam and a bruised Sam to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Denying ownage. Also, SECTIONALS! I'm not doing a Christmas chapter, but seeing as I'm feeling all festive, I might do a separate little ficlet of Adam and his family returning to their home town and taking Sam with them? Of course, there shall be musical numbers a-plenty. Opinions?**

"I am sick to my back fucking teeth of this!" Adam half-shouted, half-cried as Rachel and Tina helped him brush the lime flavoured slushy out of his hair, which by this point had actually earned several stained green patches.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out when you shampoo it" Tina said, a failed attempt at reassurance.

"At least Kurt convinced you to pack a spare outfit?" Rachel tried. Adam lifted his head from the sink, looking mournfully at his (now mostly green) t-shirt.

"I should've known not to wear white." He groaned, resting his head against the sink of the girl's bathroom.

"Well, I can't deny that" Tina sighed, helping the former cheerleader up. "Come on, we have glee practice. At least you have lead vocals at sectionals to look forward to?"

"I suppose that's true, I just hope Sam is having a better time of it..."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"What the fuck, Azimio?" Finn growled as Sam was treated to a double-strawberry slushy facial courtesy of Azimio and Karofsky.

"What are you going to do about it, Hudson?" the large black boy shot back. "Trouty Mouth should be grateful we let him even share a locker room with us, but when we found out he and Other Gay were singing at that fancy show of yours and he was no longer under Sue's protection, we thought it best to reassert out authority."

"Fuck you!" Sam shrieked, launching himself at Azimio, only to be held back by the other football gleeks.

"Anything to add, Karofsky?" Puck asked, glaring menacingly at the closeted footballer. Karofsky suddenly found his shoes very interesting before leading Azimio away.

"Leave it, Sam. We have glee now, remember? Let's go" Finn said, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him away from Azimio.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Sam? What happened?" Shelby asked, her eyes quickly scanning the sodden football player. Not all of the glee club had turned up yet, Adam, Tina and Rachel still absent.

"What do you think happened?" Puck asked angrily. "Fucking Azimio!"

"Noah" Shelby chastised before turning back to the blonde. "Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam grumbled as Brittany took a small towel (something gleeks such as Artie had learned to always have handy) to Sam's face and hair, doing her best to clean the footballer up.

"They got you too?" Adam asked glumly, coming into the room in his clean clothes with Tina and Rachel. Sam nodded sadly, accepting a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend who quickly took over trying to dry him.

"Adam?" Santana said gently. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"I know Santana." Adam replied. "I'm sorry for bitching at you the other day. It was uncalled for." The Latina didn't bother replying, knowing a smile would be enough for both of them.

"Right, now let's focus on sectionals shall we?" Shelby asked. "We have Sam and Adam's duet worked out, but I just want to finish up our arrangement for Come What May. So, shall we head to the auditorium?"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

The lights burst on to the stage, the glee clubbers stood towards the back of the stage and swaying gently as the music begun. Finn stepped forward and started to sing.

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more"<em>

Next to step forward was Sam, who turned and winked at Adam as he sung, causing the former cheerleader to blush and look at his shoes as he harmonized with the others.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time"<em>

The rest of the boys walked forward, belting this part together with the girls left on harmonies.

"_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day"_

The boys turned to walk back, the girls stepping forward. As the two lines of gleeks passed one another, the girls did a twirl, causing their dresses to puff out. Rachel stepped one step ahead of the other girls as she took her solo.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you"<em>

The rest of the girls joined in next.

"_And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather,<br>And stars may collide  
>But I love you (I love you)<br>Until the end of time(until the end of time)"_

Now the boys joined the girls, the couples singing to one another as they begun a simple dance.

"_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
>I will love you, Oh I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day"_

"Guys, that was absolutely amazing!" Shelby shrieked from where she had been watching behind her desk. "Sectionals, here we come!" this was met by a loud cheer from the kids, all excited at the prospect of another competition.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Another full house this year" Rachel said from her place in the wings of the stage, poking her head out to examine the crowd.

"I'm really nervous" Brittany said from her place on the floor of the wing, stretching her legs. The group had agreed that their routines were slightly lacking in movement, so once again Brittany and Mike's sweet moves had been called on, but this time to do a dance to Adam and Sam's duet of 'I'll Cover You'.

"You'll be fine, Britts." Santana smiled, placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Besides, the Garglers and Oral Douchebags are before us." Puck laughed.

"That's the Warblers and Aural Intensity, Puckerman" Quinn sighed, but rested her head on his shoulder as she said it.

"It'll be fine, we've kicked both their asses before!" Finn said in an attempt to boost everyone's morale. Kurt, who had been stood talking to Blaine, came over as the Warblers were announced over the speaker. The New Directions watched as Blaine lead his doo-woppers in a rendition of 'Who Knew' by Pink and 'Moves Like Jagger'. After they came off, Kurt went over to congratulate his boyfriend on his performance while Quinn and Tina took another look into the crowd, surprised to see Frankie sat next to Ms. Corcoran.

"What do you think Kurt will say to that?" Quinn smirked. It was clear that, however much Kurt tried to deny it, he felt something for the boy who was clearly crushing on him, and he was also distancing himself from Blaine for whatever reason.

"As long as it doesn't distract him too much I don't care" Tina replied, leading Quinn back to stand with the others as Aural Intensity begun their performance. They were good, as they always were, but the New Directions were confident that they would be better.

"Are you ready for the big duet?" Sam asked, adjusting Adam's tie. The smaller blonde playfully slapped his boyfriend's hand away before resting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I'll be fine, it's you who should be nervous. You have to do this and then you're practically carrying the whole 'Come What May' performance" Adam joked, kissing Sam gently on the lips. They looked over to see Finn and Rachel with their heads locked together, softly whispering to one another. Quinn and Puck were trying not to reassure one another, even though it was clear they wanted to. Tina was watching Brittany and Mike stretch and get ready for the dance uncomfortably from her position next to Artie and Santana, the Latina also looking slightly uncomfortable at the pair. Then the New Directions were hurried onto the stage, behind the large curtain, by a few stage hands and got themselves into position. Their names and school were announced and the curtain went up, revealing Sam and Adam stood on opposite ends of the stage with the others stood with their backs to the audience. The music begun and Adam sung his first few lines, grinning at Sam all the way as he slowly walked into the middle of the stage.

"_Live in my house  
>I'll be your shelter<br>Just pay me back  
>with on thousand kisses<br>Be my lover  
>and I'll cover you"<em>

Sam grinned back at his boyfriend and half ran to meet him in the middle of the stage, picking him up and spinning them around as he replied in song.

"_Open your door  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you"_

By this point the others had turned around and begun to harmonise, Brittany and Mike leaving the formation to begin dancing. Brittany went to Sam, the two of them doing a quick fox-trot styled dance while Mike free styled around Adam, getting a laugh from the younger singer as he and Sam continued to sing the chorus with back up from the others.

"_I think they meant it  
>When they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are my love<br>on life. Be my life"_

Brittany and Mike left the singers, stepping back to allow them to walk towards one another, their eyes locked as they belted the notes and let the dancers continue their performance in front of the rest of the club and behind the singers.

_"Just slip me on  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever whatever  
>I'll be your coat"<em>

_ADAM  
>"You'll be my king<br>and I'll be your castle"_

_SAM  
>"No you'll be MY king<br>And I'll be your moat"_

_BOTH  
>I think they meant it<br>When they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it<br>A new lease you are my love  
>on life all my life<em>

_I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<em>

The crowd were now on their feet applauding as the rest of the glee clubbers stepped forward, free style dancing beginning and couples clinging together as they backed up Adam and Sam, the song reaching it's final stage and the two performers belting with all of their passion and emotion to one another as if there was no one else in the room.

_SAM  
>"So, with a thousand sweet kisses"<br>ND  
>("If you're cold and you're lonely")<br>SAM  
>"I'll cover you<br>With a thousand sweet kisses"  
>ND<br>("You've got one nickel only")  
>SAM<br>"I'll cover you"_

_ADAM  
>"With a thousand sweet kisses"<br>ND  
>("When you're worn out and tired")<br>ADAM  
>"I'll cover you<br>With a thousand sweet kisses"  
>ND<br>("When you're heart has expired")  
>ADAM<br>"I'll cover you"_

_BOTH  
>"Oh, lover<br>I'll cover you  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Oh, lover  
>I'll cover you"<em>

The crowd was a deafening roar of applause as the song finished, the two boys now holding one another and staring into each other's eyes, their heads slowly inching together. Rachel, who was closest to them, quickly caught on to what was going to happen and leaped in between them, holding their hands up and pulling them into a bow for the audience. The New Directions then performed 'Come What May', receiving another amazing round of applause before being ushered off of the stage to meet Shelby and, surprisingly, Frankie waiting for them in a green room.

"Guys that was amazing!" Shelby yelled over their excited voices, Kurt and Frankie talking quietly against the green room wall "We totally have this!"

"Kurt, who's this?" A voice asked from the doorway. Heads turned to see Blaine staring angrily at Kurt, who was currently leaning against the wall with Frankie's hand supporting him against the wall over Kurt's shoulder, their heads quite close together.

"Leave it Blaine, they're just friends" Finn spoke up.

"Shut up, Finn" Kurt said, although there was no venom in it. He then turned to Blaine. "Frankie is a friend from school who came to support us, which is more than you did when we came off stage."

"He's pretty close to your face for a friend!" Blaine shot back.

"Excuse me, but you don't get to talk to Kurt like that." Frankie piped up, stepping in between the smaller teenagers and glaring down at Blaine. After a few seconds of staring one another down, Blaine threw the first punch and the two boys were rolling around on the floor. Kurt could be heard shrieking at them to stop being idiots, Quinn and Tina holding back Puck and Brittany and Adam holding back Santana, both of whom were eager to join in and stick up for Frankie. Shelby appeared with a security guard who picked up both boys and promptly kicked them out of the venue, just as the glee clubbers were all summoned back to the stage, Dalton without their lead vocalist. The head judge, a fat man with a sweaty, bald head and an awful suit walked on and announced that the winner was New Directions. There was then much screaming and hugging (and taunting towards the Garglers and Oral Douchebags from Puck) before they left the stage.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Soon the group, along with Shelby, were excitedly waiting for the bus outside. Kurt, however, was a couple of yards away having a shouting match with Blaine, probably about Frankie. Once again, the boys were having to be restrained from going and giving Blaine another black eye to match the one Frankie had given before his parents had come and taken him home.

"Hello?" Shelby said, answering her phone and walking away from the teenagers, leaving them to try to not watch Kurt's argument.

"Shelby? It's Emma Pillsbury"

"Oh, hi Emma. What can I do for you?" Shelby asked, pulling her coat tighter about herself. The October chill was getting to her tonight, and she only hoped she wouldn't take a cold home for Beth. Where was the damn bus?

"Carole Hummel just called me, Finn's mother and Kurt's stepmother. She said she didn't have your number but still had mine as an emergency." Emma's voice broke for a second.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Shelby asked, concerned. This sounded like bad news.

"Oh, Shelby it's awful. Kurt's father has just been rushed into hospital. He's had another heart attack." Shelby was quite for a moment, trying to drown out the sounds of Kurt arguing. Emma had told her of Kurt's father's health conditions last year, but he seemed to be making a full recovery. Obviously, the doctors were wrong.

"How fast can you pick us up?"

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

As Kurt, Finn, Emma and Shelby ran into the hospital, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. No matter how hard Kurt pushed himself, how fast he willed his feet to go, he didn't seem to find Carole and his father any quicker. However, he managed to race straight past the ward his father was in, only realising after Finn shouted him back. As he walked into the room to see his father, his dad, his rock, laid in a bed, once again in a gown and hooked up to suspiciously silent machines, his skin the colour of snow and Carole sobbing by his side, shaking her head before openly wailing a against her son's shoulder, Kurt realised what had happened. They'd been too slow. His dad was dead. That was why the machines were quite, why Carole was acting so strange. Kurt took in a deep breath and didn't the only thing he could do with the pain in his heart and the strange feeling in his stomach. He, once again, vomited all over Emma's shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starting to get some nice reviews :) Also, to explain to the person who asked why Mercedes is so OOC, I has answer. We know she comes from a strong Christian family and even though she's accepting of homosexuality she feels that it 'tainted' her relationship with Sam. To then see Sam and Adam flirting so openly enraged her, and we all know Mercedes has an unholy fury. Eventually we will see her softening towards the glee club, but she has a newfound popularity with the Cheerios and is feeling even more triumphant after Adam was removed from the squad. Perhaps in the next episode we'll see a little more of Mercedes and her life in the Cheerios dealing with Santana and Brittany? I'm not sure yet. But there's your answer.**

**New actor/character from the Glee Project in this chapter is**

**Charlotte Henson-Hannah**

"Kurt, please just let us in!" Rachel shouted as she pounded on the bedroom door. In the hallway with her were Finn, Tina and Santana.

"For God sake Hummel just open the door!" Santana growled. Tina glared at the Latina.

"Tactful, Satan. Really tactful."

"Kurt, dude, we know you're hurting. We all are, just please let us help you!" the glee clubbers continued to try to talk to Kurt, but the boy didn't hear them. He simply continued to sob into the pile of old shirts on his bed, mourning his father and desperately trying to cling to his scent.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Adam, Sam, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Tina were sat in the Lemon and Lima discussing what to do about Kurt. He hadn't been to school in weeks and refused to answer his phone or speak to anyone who came to his house. Finn and Carole had told them he took his meals in his room and barely made a noise. He wasn't even singing at home anymore!

"I don't know what to do" Rachel sighed, close to tears. "Everyone was hurt by Burt's death. He was like a papa bear to all of the glee club, but I can't imagine what Kurt is going through. Finn's father died when he was young but Kurt doesn't even want to talk to him."

"I suppose there's nothing we can do" Tina added. "This is something Kurt has to do alone. I remember when my dad died. It doesn't matter how many people pat you on the shoulder or hug you, you can't move on until you tell yourself you can."

"My poor little dolphin." Brittany mumbled, wiping a tear from her eye and leaning on Santana.

"Hey, have you guys heard anything from Kurt?" a voice asked. The gleeks looked up to see a red eyed Blaine clutching a banana smoothie stood by their table.

"He's locked himself in his room." Sam answered. "You?"

"I got one phone call." Blaine sniffed, seeming close to tears. "He broke up with me. He said he couldn't handle my jealousy and his grief together, so he wanted to cut it off." The Warbler broke into sobs. Sam awkwardly put his arm around Blaine, bringing him to sit with them as they tried to console him.

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"Kurt, it's just me." Quinn said, leaning her head against the door she was sat against. She knew Kurt was sat on the other side, quietly listening to her. Finn had sat with her for a while, but eventually he had left, giving it up as a bad job. "Kurt, please let me in. I know I can't begin to understand your pain, but I want to help you. I promise I won't start talking about God." Quinn could hear a half laugh and a sniffle from the other side of the door. "Oh, so you are listening?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself. "Good. Kurt, I know you've stopped singing, and I also know you aren't coming back to school or glee any time soon, so I'd like to sing for you." When she got no reply, Quinn begun to sing a capella anyway. The song she was singing was 'You've Got A Friend' by Carole King. Kurt didn't make a noise until the girl finished, when he slightly cracked the door just enough for one of her eyes to meet one of his.

"Thank you, but I'm not ready yet" Kurt croaked, his voice weak from lack of use. He quickly closed the door, leaving Quinn to rest her head back against it, a silent 'fuck' on her lips. Before high school, she and Kurt had been close, ridiculously so. She had been with Papa Burt and Mama Lizzie for Friday Night Dinner right up to Mama Lizzie dying, then her parents had told her that Kurt and Papa Burt needed time alone. Quinn was six at the time and didn't understand the concept of death, not completely. All she knew is that Mama Lizzie had gone out for the groceries one Friday afternoon, covering her mouth after accidentally saying "For fuck sake Burt, you forgot the sundaes! You know how much the kids love them!" in front of Quinn and Kurt. After about two hours and no sundaes, one lonely plate of dinner had sat on the table waiting for Elizabeth Hummel, Burt and the kids being too hungry to wait. Then a policeman had arrived at the Hummel's door with his hat in his hand, and Burt had driven the two kids like a madman to the hospital where Quinn's parents had picked her up and ushered her into their car. Quinn eventually lessened her visits to the Hummel house, the place she had once considered a second home becoming almost scary as Burt walked around in a dirty bathrobe, ghost-like and seemingly unaware of the girl's presence and a six year old Kurt looked after his thirty eight year old father as if he were the parent. In fact, Quinn never remembered seeing Kurt cry over his mother's death. Instead, he grimly and efficiently accepted that it was time for him to look after his father, that the man who had devoted six years to comforting and loving Kurt needed some comfort and love himself, and Kurt took the weight of another man's grief on top of his own like it was nothing. Then middle school rolled around and Quinn met Santana and Brittany, joining the popular clique and watching Kurt become shunned for his 'freakiness'. She had wanted to do something to protect Kurt, but they were already so far apart. Was there even a friendship to repair? Then came high school and the Cheerios, and Quinn forgot all about Friday Night Dinner and Papa Burt, Mama Lizzie and Kurt. But then they met again in sophomore year in glee, occasionally stealing a glance at one another and hurriedly looking away if they caught one another. As the weeks rolled on they would occasionally dance together. They slowly became close to being friends again, but their childhood relationship was never fixed. And suddenly, last week, her heart was shattered at sectionals when they received the news of Burt and she wanted to throw herself at Kurt and hold him to her chest and do everything she wished she would've known to do when she was six years old. Now she felt she was paying the price for those years of coldness after Mama Lizzie died, sat here trying to comfort her once friend and being separated from him by a locked door.

"Quinn, honey? Any luck?" Carole asked, a cup of tea in her hand. She gently put the cup on the floor next to Quinn, who leaned against her leg and begun to sob. Her ex-boyfriend's mother kneeled down and pulled Quinn's head into her shoulder, tears rolling down her own face as she stroked the girl's hair and gently kissed her forehead. "I know, honey. We all know."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"I know these last few weeks have been hard on all of you." Shelby said to the glee club, many of whom weren't present. Kurt had eventually cracked open his bedroom door just wide enough for both Quinn and Rachel to scramble in. The two girls had been with Kurt for the last two nights, taking the days of school and attempting to coax Kurt outside. "It's been so painful to see the way Kurt's shut himself down. I understand most of you knew his father, particularly Quinn and Finn, and are also hurt. Therefore, being that we're missing three members I think we should just talk about vulnerability and fears. I want you all to put it out there. Expressing raw emotion like this will help you to become better performers, but it'll also stop you bottling it all up as I know some of you are doing." The New Directions all sat in a circle in the choir room, Adam and Tina both leaning on their boyfriend's shoulders as tears dripped down their faces. Brittany and Santana were holding each other tightly, both of them having been regular guests at Kurt's house over the last year or so and having gotten to know Burt, and Puck was doing all that he could to not cry. Finn wasn't even attempting to hide his tears, and Artie was patting him gently on the arm.

"I'll start" Puck said, wiping his eyes. "My biggest vulnerability is the fact that I never knew my father, which is why I'm so hurt for Kurt." He then locked eyes with Shelby. "That's partly why my biggest regret is for not being the proper father that my little girl deserved. I'm glad now, though, that she has a parent who can properly provide for her." Shelby gave Puck a gentle smile.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"Me" Tina said. "I lost my adoptive father when I was younger and it was heartbreaking. When my mom told me I was adopted it didn't lessen the pain anymore, because he was the man that raised me, biology or not."

"A big vulnerability of mine is my mother." Adam said. "I didn't know much of her at all, but about six months before we moved here I found out she'd died of a heroin overdose and was found by the Thames." Sam pulled his boyfriend closer, no one having known anything about his birth mother before.

"I suppose mine is my sexuality" Santana said. "I wish I could come out to the school, but I just don't have the back bone yet. I'm sorry."

"I know you're all hurt." Shelby said. "But, if you can find the strength, I want you guys to try and find the energy to put your hurt into your art, your passions. Come to me and sing your pain away so that we can show Kurt that we're here for him. Now go and get some Kleenex before your next lessons."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

Rachel answered the Hummel-Hudson door to find Mercedes stood on the other side, hair pulled into a bun and dressed in her Cheerio uniform, nervously fidgeting with her phone and looking surprised at the Jewish girl.

"Is Kurt home?" Mercedes asked tentatively.

"Quinn" Rachel said, turning to the blonde girl who was stood in the hallway, trying to see who was at the door "will you go and ask Kurt if he wants to see Mercedes, please?" Quinn nodded, glaring darkly at Mercedes before walking toward the stairs.

"How is he?" the Cheerio asked as Rachel led her into the living room.

"We've got him out of his room, even if it cost Quinn and I a week off of school. Principal Figgins gave us 'compassionate leave'" Rachel answered. "Finn and his mom have just gone out to get some groceries. Carole has been trying to balance the boys' grief on top of her own and has started forgetting to do house chores, so Quinn and I brought her some basics and started doing the laundry and stuff for her, but she decided to go out today and took Finn with her. How are you, Mercedes?"

"I'm good" the Cheerio vocalist replied. "Cheerios have our own sectionals coming up soon. Luckily the Cheerio and glee competitions aren't colliding this year, so there won't be that pressure on Santana and Brittany again. Congratulations on winning your sectional, by the way."

"Thanks" Kurt said from the doorway. He looked like hell. His hair was messy and he was dressed in a pair of ratty sweats and one of his father's old plaid shirts. "Where have you been, Mercedes?" he asked, coldly staring at her. "I needed you so much and you weren't there. You were supposed to be my best friend, yet I've had to rely on Rachel and Quinn to drag me out of my funk?"

"Kurt, I am so sorry about your father" Mercedes said. "If I could do anything to help you I would. I came over to offer you my condolences and apologise for my behaviour back in September. To you as well, Rachel." She smiled at the Jewish girl, who gave a weak smile in response.

"Will you be rejoining glee?" Quinn asked, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder as she stood in the doorway with him.

"I need to focus on Cheerios right now." Mercedes said, shaking her head. "Maybe after cheerleading sectionals, if you guys would have me back, that is?"

"In my eyes, you're welcome back whenever you sort out your jaded opinions." Kurt said, his voice icy and low. "Would you leave now, please?"

"Sure." Mercedes sounded wounded, but took it on the chin. "See you guys later."

**partitionpartitionpartition partitionpartitionpartition **

"My name is Charlotte Henson and I will be singing Don't You Remember by Adele" the large red headed girl said on the stage.

"Take it away, Charlotte" Shelby said from behind the auditorium desk. The big red head had approached Shelby at the end of a biology lesson, when even the dregs of nerds had left the class, and asked her in a hushed tone about an audition for glee, saying her mother had been a judge at sectionals and had recommended Charlotte try out. Shelby eagerly told Charlotte what time to come for her audition, thankful for a new member to fill the slot that Kurt had left, not knowing if the young countertenor would be ready to come back to school in time for regionals. The whole club had been invited to see her audition, but only Mike, Tina, Artie and Santana had turned up. As the red head begun to sing her audition song, her voice hitting all the right notes and revealing an actually quite powerful sound with the rare, untrained talent to control it in the right place, Shelby felt bitterly saddened by the state the New Directions were in. They should've been positively buzzed since their win at sectionals, but Kurt's father's death, not to mention the boy's state of mental health, had put all of the team in a funk to the point where they barely paid any attention in lessons and most hadn't turned up for the new girls audition. When she heard half hearted clapping coming from the four who had come, she snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on the young singer.

"Charlotte that was a very good performance." She said, a smile playing on her lips. Shelby wished she'd paid more attention now, but she'd heard enough to know the girl was good. "Welcome to the New Directions. One of the others will give you our schedule. See you at the next practice!" The girl gave a sheepish wave as she left the stage. Shelby watched her glee clubbers leave and, with a sigh, dropped her head onto the desk. She needed to get them out of this funk, and the only way to do that was to get Kurt out of his. Somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

The Christmas break had been incredibly painful for the New Directions. They had been invited to Burt's funeral, where a tearful Kurt, Carole and Finn had greeted everyone and, despite their sobs, got through the ceremony without total meltdowns. However, New Years Eve had reared its head and Kurt had managed to drag himself to the Rachel Berry New Years Train Wreck Extravaganza and even had fun. A couple of days later, the New Directions members were sat in the choir room for the first glee club meeting of 2012, all sharing stories of their holidays as they waited for Shelby.

"Does anyone else think that's a little...inappropriate, even for them?" Rachel asked, nodding towards the back of the room where Tina and Mike were locked in a furious, passionate tonguing session. Finn was doing his best not to look, and Sam, who was sat on the other side of Rachel, merely laughed.

"Other Asian went to China or something to spend the holidays with his grandma, remember?" Santana said, idly filing her nails on one of the higher chairs behind Rachel.

"Santana, Mike is Korean" Quinn sighed from her place next to Puck.

"Potato, potato, Asian, Asian." The Latina replied.

"Hey guys!" Shelby said with a grin as she walked into the classroom. "Did we all have a good holiday?" the clubbers, with the exception of Kurt, all gave varying degrees of replies.

"Sam came home with me and my family." Adam said, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It was so nice showing you around my home town."

"I've got to warn you guys" Sam grinned "the glee club at Adam's old school were really amazing. I think we should thank our lucky stars there isn't an international competition this year."

"Oh yeah, the Dirty Freaks" Adam grinned. "The show choir circuit is in its first year back home. My old friends put together a really great club. Sam and I even got to perform with them while they were warming up for regionals."

"Britts and I got our Lebanese on at my family's ski lodge in Aspen" Santana grinned, linking pinkies with her girlfriend.

"Noah's mother graciously invited my family and I for a meal with them to celebrate Hanukkah" Rachel smiled. "She's still trying to get us together. After that I was invited for a dinner on Christmas day with Finn, Carole and Kurt."

"My sister, her husband and their son came to spend the holidays with my mom and I" Quinn said, smiling. "Did Beth like the present Puck and I got for her?" she asked, looking to Shelby.

"She really did, Quinn. She won't leave that bear alone!" Shelby grinned.

"Good, we spent like sixty bucks in Build-a-Bear workshop buying all the clothes and recording our voices for the thing!" Puck said, but he couldn't quite hide his smile at the thought of his daughter squeezing the bear's hand and hearing him and Quinn sing 'Fly Me To The Moon'.

"Ok, you guys know that regionals are in a couple of weeks." Shelby said. "Well, I just got the letter with the names of the two choirs we'll be competing against. I'm going to be honest guys, it's tough competition all around. First up we'll be against a showchoir from the Jane Adam's Academy"

"Oh God, not those set-list stealing hoe bags" Rachel snorted, getting an impressed smirk from Santana.

"Rachel!" Shelby scolded.

"Nice one Berry, beat me to the punch!" Santana added with a chuckle.

"Here's where it gets tricky." Shelby frowned. "The second choir at our regionals this year is Glitz 'n' Grunge, from one of Carmel's rival schools in Akron."

"What's the problem with that? They sound tacky and horrible." Tina quiped.

"I agree with fem-Asian" Puck said.

"Their new coach is Mr. Schuester." Shelby said, gently biting her lip as she examined their reactions. Their faces were a mixture of outrage, shock and sadness. One face, however, stood out from the rest.

"Guys, don't you see we have the upper hand here?" Rachel grinned, standing next to her mother and coach and addressing her team mates.

"What _are_ you rambling on about, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"We know Mr. Schuester's strategies inside and out! We'll know exactly what to expect from this new club at regionals!" Rachel beamed.

"She's right guys" Artie said. "We do know Mr. Schue's strategies inside and out. He'll probably give them some classic eighties power rock, or try to recreate our anthem songs."

"So, that being said, it's time to get down to business." Shelby said. "We'll be performing three numbers at regionals. One will be a group number, the second will be a duet and the other will be a number bringing the spot light to a highly, and unjustly, underappreciated member of this club who has possible the best vocals I have heard in my time as an educator." Pausing, perhaps for dramatic effect, perhaps to catch her breath, before her eyes fell on Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, I believe it would only be fair to offer you the solo at regionals." A wave of emotions crossed the faces of the glee clubbers, none as shocked as Kurt himself.

"I'm sorry, but if Kurt is getting the lead solo then I _need_ to lead the original number!" Rachel shrieked.

"Oh, pipe down, Rachel!" Tina hissed. "How many leads have you ever had exactly?"

"Tina's right, Rachel." Quinn added. "Yeah, your voice is amazing and one of the best female voices around, but Kurt has one of the best _male_ voices in our group!"

"The dude's range is perfect. No one can match him." Sam added, craning his neck so he could smile up at Kurt. "If he and I would've done our duet last year, we wouldn't have needed any rigged votes to win." This earned Sam an incredulous look from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I for one would be happy if you wanna make this a duet" Santana smiled. "Our voices together equal total ear sex."

"Can you not remember Happy Days are Here Again? I'm the only one who'd sound good with Kurt in this group" Rachel sniped haughtily.

"Oh hell no!" Santana snarled, releasing a string of Spanish curses as she (once again) leapt at Rachel, Puck and Mike quickly restraining her.

"Guys, guys that's enough!" Kurt yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Ms. Corcoran, thank you for the offer. I'll accept the solo at regionals on one condition; I get to dedicate my song to my late father, and I get to choose my song. It won't be an original number, but I believe the song I have in mind will be perfect for the occasion."

"Excellent" Shelby said. "Well, let's get to work!"

"Hey, Kurt!" Frankie called, catching up to the shorter teenage in the hallway as he and the rest of the glee club were making their way out of the choir room.

"Hey Frankie" Kurt breathed, his cheeks flushing with colour.

"So, uh, what does someone have to do to get in that glee club of yours?" the younger teen asked, running his hand through his hair.

"You want to audition?" Kurt asked, a surprised smile creeping onto his face.

"Sure, I hear you have a competition coming up and you'll probably need help, right?" Frankie grinned, grabbing a ukulele from a passing teen and beginning to play.

"If its not those cowboy boots in the summer  
>Oh my God I pray for another<br>Chance to drive down back highways  
>Til I stumble upon your beautiful face<br>Your presence isn't what kills me  
>It's that artistic gleam<br>That's taking over my scenery  
>Dream by dream" Frankie sang with a smile, getting a few strange looks from passersby as Kurt tried to look everywhere except at the younger teenager.<p>

"You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you" Frankie started to walk down the hallways, Kurt quickly following as he listened to the taller boy's song. It was truly beautiful, but not a song Kurt had ever heard before. Clearly not Broadway.<p>

"Cause babe you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you still back, oh how you sit back and watch this grow  
>You got dreams<br>And therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They aint got jack to say about my movie star" Frankie had now found his way into a Shelby's Biology classroom, during a class that was being attended by quite a few senior members of the glee club. He climbed onto the desk that Santana, Brittany and Mike were sat at and continued to sing to Kurt, the glee boys in the room harmonizing along with him.

"he's got style, da da da  
>he's got style, da da da"<p>

"If its not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger" this got a catcall of "cougar!" from somewhere in Santana's direction.  
>"Or the truth that I'm so naive<br>My heart keeps leaping back to you  
>Like a dog tied to a tree<br>I know it sounds crazy  
>Its ridiculous to me<br>But without you by my side babe" Frankie stopped playing for a second, giving Kurt a cheeky little wink as he started again, this time backed up by the entire class.

"You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<p>

Cause babe you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you still back, oh how you sit back and watch this grow  
>You got dreams<br>And therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They aint got jack to say about my movie star

What are the odds of finding someone just like you  
>Tell me why I never wanted to go back home<br>I never wanted to  
>I'm still falling for you today"<p>

Frankie played the final note of the song on the floor of the choir room, earning a round of applause from the club members.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Shelby laughed, standing up and leading the applause.

"Great job Frankie!" Tina smiled, nudging Kurt who was next to her. The senior went up to Frankie as the rest of the club dissolved into discussion.

"Did you like it?" Frankie asked. "That was 'she'sgotstyle' by NeverShoutNever. I changed the words a bit so it would be more appropriate."

"Frankie" Kurt said, gently biting his bottom lip as he took in the teenager before him. Frankie was certainly good looking and not afraid to show his affection to Kurt. Plus, he had a voice like a dream. "It was dreamy. Your vocals will be an amazing addition to our club. We're coming up to regionals, so you probably won't get any solos this season, but I'm sure you'll dominate the competition during your senior year."

"Only if you if you promise to come and watch me at nationals next year" Frankie said, his cheeky grin making Kurt smile in spite of himself.

"We'll see big guy." Kurt said, patting Frankie on the arm as the group took their seats, Shelby having scrawled the word 'Heritage' across the white board.

"Regionals is fast approaching guys" Shelby said. "Now, before we cook up our setlist, I thought it would be fun if we didn't a little musical exploration. Our glee club is a melting pot of ethnicities and cultures, therefore I thought it would be fun if we explore our musical heritage. Whether it be your nationality" she said, looking towards Santana and Adam "or religion" she said to Rachel, Quinn and Puck "or even your sexuality" she looked to Kurt and Frankie "whatever you feel expresses your heritage, I'd like you to come up here and perform it."

"Ms. Corcoran!" Adam said, eagerly leaping up to the front of the room. "I have a song. It's by one of my favourite artists from back home, Pixie Lott, and if you girls wouldn't mind, I'd like Quinn, Britt and Santana to back me up?" the three girls got up and stood behind Adam as Shelby plugged in his iPod and the music started.

"_Oooh" _the three girls sang as Adam gave Sam a wink.

"_Baby baby we're on the rocket, Venus and Mars now, can't be apart now. Baby baby put me in your pocket, we're on a mission, get in position.  
>Put the plug in the socket give me all of your power. When you turn it on can go for hours. Hit the switch, push the button baby then you'll see we can have it all baby you and me." <em>Adam and the girls were dancing proactively around the room, the former head Cheerio almost in his boyfriend's lap as he sang, pushing himself away and impressing the group with one of his patented back flips before hitting the chorus.

_"Kiss the stars tonight, you and me oh we will, write our names in lights. They will see we're in love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight, love tonight. Love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight." _The girls formed up around Adam after the chorus and begun to harmonise on the next first, Brittany and Santana putting a hand on his shoulders and Quinn getting onto her knees and touching Adam's waist, the four of them shaking their shoulders in time to the music._  
>"Baby baby we're on the rocket, wherever we land you'll be my space man. Baby baby we're supersonic, now we're together we'll last forever." <em> The four danced away from one another again, the three girls managing to pull Rachel and Tina up, which made the boys follow suit. Frankie and Kurt danced together as Puck span Quinn under his arm. Mike and Brittany were freestyling as Rachel danced around Artie's wheel chair and Santana and Finn danced together. Sam grabbed Adam from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist as the younger countertenor of the group continued to sing the bridge._  
>"Put the plug in the socket give me all of your power. When you turn it on<em>_I can go for hours. Hit the switch, push the button baby then you'll see we can have it all baby you and me.  
>Kiss the stars tonight, you and me oh we will, write our names in lights. They will see we're in love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight, love tonight. Love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight." <em>By this point in the song, even Shelby was having a little dance with Rachel around the piano._  
>"Put the plug in the socket give me all of your power. When you turn it on can go for hours. Hit the switch, push the button baby then you'll see we can have it all baby you and me. We can have it all baby you and me, we can have it all baby you and me.<br>Kiss the stars tonight, you and me oh we will, write our names in lights. They will see we're in love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight, love tonight. Love tonight, __love tonight, we're in love tonight"_ the group broke apart as the song finished, laughing and applauding.

"Y'know" Shelby said with a grin. "It might not be regionals material, but I love the song and I love the idea! Let's get some research into our heritage done guys!"

__Rachel was stood in the auditorium, shifting through sheet music she had laid out on the piano on the stage.

"Rachel?" a voice asked from the wings, causing the Jewish girl to jump slightly in surprise. She turned to see Frankie and Kurt walking out on to the stage with her.

"Kurt, Frankie" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was showing Frankie one of our favourite places to get our glee on" Kurt said, looking out into the empty seats. "What are you doing?"

"Well, while there are plenty of amazing Jewish artists, I believe my true heritage is on the stage. So I've found a song that was not only sung by a Jewish singer, but is also a Broadway classic." Rachel handed the two boys her sheet music, getting a grin from Kurt.

"Somewhere from West Side Story. That's perfect, Rachel. Will you do it with Finn in glee?" Kurt asked.

"Barbra and Broadway aren't Finn's heritage." Rachel replied, shaking her head. "However..."

"Say no more" Kurt grinned. "Frankie, do you think you could play this?"

"No worries Kurt." Frankie was already getting himself comfy behind the piano and arranging the sheet music. As Frankie played the first keys, Kurt begun to sing the part of Tony in his lower register that Frankie hadn't heard yet. The younger boy was visibly surprised to hear this voice from Kurt, but seemed to enjoy it.

"There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere." Kurt walked forward, the lights in the room dimming as a spotlight landed on him. He turned to his left and smiled as another spotlight landed on Rachel, who walked forward to meet Kurt as she sang.

"There's a time for us,  
>Some day a time for us,<br>Time together with time to spare,  
>Time to look, time to care,<br>Some day!" Rachel sang with passion as she revelled in the role of Maria, picturing a New York stage filled with adoring fans listening to her sing.

"Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living," Kurt couldn't help but imagine his own future on the stage, quite possibly singing beside Rachel.<p>

"We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere . . ." as Rachel sang, the two of them walked together and their spotlights merged. They held hands and faced out to the empty seats as they finished the song together.<p>

"There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Some day,<br>Somewhere!" Frankie finished playing as the lights came back on and begun to clap.

"You guys are amazing." He stated as he moved around the piano. "If you did a duet like that at regionals we'd be a shoo-in."

"Kurt's getting a solo all to himself at regionals" Rachel stated proudly. "Speaking of which, Kurt, we should really go see my mom. I think she wanted to discuss your solo with you."

"Let's go then." The two divas started walking off the stage when Kurt noticed something amiss. Craning his neck around, he saw Frankie stood awkwardly by the piano. "What's up, Frank?"

"Nothing" the other boy said. "It's just, Kurt, one day, I want this." He said, looking out to the audience. "I want to be like you and Rachel. I want people to anticipate my voice, to scream for me. I want to be a rock star."

"I think you've been talking to Puck too much." Kurt laughed, walking over to stand by Frankie as he waved Rachel off. "Honestly though, I think if you take the time to learn from everyone in glee club and work hard at your passion, you could achieve your dreams."

"So in between filling out theatres do you think you could come to one of my stadiums?" Frankie asked with a grin, stepping closer to Kurt.

"Of course I would." Kurt replied guardedly. Suddenly the taller teen was a lot closer to him and he was getting a funny feeling in his stomach. _"Sweet Gaga, those lips"_ Kurt thought to himself as he felt Frankie's hands on his hips and their lips crashed together, Kurt throwing his arms around the younger boy's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, the lights on the auditorium dying as a spotlight fell on them for a few moments. The spotlight died a few seconds after, leaving the stage in darkness.

**BOOM CLIFF HANGER. Apologises for the half-done chapter, this seemed like a good place to end it and it was mainly filler anyway.**


	11. Chapter 11

The gentle initial notes of the song begun as Finn, lovingly staring into Rachel's eyes, walked from where the band was stood into the centre of the choir room to stand in front of her, taking her hands and beginning to sing.

"_I can show you the world__  
><em>_Shining, shimmering, splendid.__  
><em>_Tell me princess, now when did you last__  
><em>_Let your heart decide?__  
><em>_I can open your eyes__  
><em>_Take you wonder by wonder__  
><em>_Over, sideways, and under__  
><em>_On a magic carpet ride__  
><em>_A whole new world!__  
><em>_A new fantastic point of view__  
><em>_No one to tell us no__  
><em>_Or where to go__  
><em>_Or say we're only dreaming"_

"Total cheese fest" Santana griped from her seat between Brittany and Tina, getting a half hearted slap from the Asian girl. Rachel gazed longingly at Finn as she took up the female verse with gusto as Finn backed her up.

"_A whole new world__  
><em>_A dazzling place I never knew__  
><em>_But now from way up here__  
><em>_It's crystal clear__  
><em>_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!___

_Unbelievable sights__  
><em>_Indescribable feeling__  
><em>_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling__  
><em>_Through an endless diamond sky__  
><em>_A whole new world!__  
><em>_(Don't you dare close your eyes)__  
><em>_An hundred thousand things to see__  
><em>_(Hold your breath-it gets better!)__  
><em>_I'm like a shooting star,__  
><em>_I've come so far__  
><em>_I can't go back to where I used to be!__"_

Finn's baritone took over for the next line, Rachel echoing him with the female lyrics.

"_A whole new world!__  
><em>_(Every turn a surprise)__  
><em>_With new horizons to pursue__  
><em>_(Every moment, red-letter)__"_

_Now both of them were singing, their voices coming together in beautiful melody._

"_I'll chase them anywhere__  
><em>_There's time to spare__  
><em>_Let me share this whole__  
><em>_new world with you__  
><em>_A whole new world__  
><em>_That's where we'll be"___

_Finn:___

_"A thrilling chase"___

_Rachel:___

_"A wondrous place"_

Both:

"For you and me!"

Shelby led the group in a round of applause. It had been far too long since a good old Finchel balled.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is our pre-regionals performance" Rachel said with a sweet smile.

"We're gonna own those losers!" Finn announced, getting a cheer from the others.

"Well that was very nice guys, well done." Shelby smiled. "But now we need to focus on our set list. Kurt and I have been working on his solo and it's almost perfect and our group number with Finn and Rachel is more or less prepared, but we still have time in the slot for another number. Suggestions?"

"Ms. Corcoran?" Santana said, standing up. "I have the perfect idea for a song."

"Let me guess, a solo for you?" Tina asked.

"Actually, Cohen-Wang, my idea is for an all girls number. Yeah, I think myself and Rachel should lead, but my plans involved solos for you, Brit, Charlotte and Quinn too. So keep your rice hole shut!"

"Santana!" Shelby growled.

"Haters gonna hate." Santana said bluntly. "Now, let me show you my number".

"Kurt, it's been a two weeks since Kissgate" Mercedes said as Kurt joined her, Brittany and Santana at the Cheerios lunch table that day. After Burt's death, Kurt and Mercedes had slowly begun to rebuild their relationship, Santana and Brittany joining to form the oddest of quartets. "You still haven't given Frankie an answer?"

"Please, Wheezy" Santana spoke up before Kurt could. "If the sex eyes those two give each other in glee aren't answer enough, surely the super hot makeout sessions in the choir room when they think no one is watching are?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt spluttered.

"Santana and I were going there to get freaky but you beat us to it." Brittany added cheerfully.

"To answer your question Mercedes, we haven't really had a chance to talk." Kurt blushed

"Because they've been too busy getting their mack on." Santana grinned.

"You know what Kurt, I really think you should just ask him out!" Mercedes said with a grin. "Even Blaine wasn't as all over you as Frankie is!"

"I, um, we have regionals and" Kurt stammered

"Oh hush. Look, just come to the Cheerios practice after school for me tonight please? I'm going to show you something that will _have_ to make you decide!" Mercedes grinned.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to need back up on this?" Kurt groaned.

True to his word, Hummel turned up at the football field to watch the Cheerio practice with Charlotte, the only other member of glee who was free, in tow. He was surprised to find the familiar beat of 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera blasting from the speaker system and the Cheerios dancing around Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, dressed in outfits similar to the ones from the music video, Mercedes singing lead and the two girls backing her up. The routine was astounding to say the least and it was refreshing to hear Mercedes' voice again after her absence from glee club. The performance finished, the Cheerios going to shower off as Ms. Sylvester bellowed at them through her megaphone. The three singers approached Kurt and Charlotte.

"You three were awesome" Charlotte smiled.

"Thanks sweetie" Mercedes grinned before turning to Kurt. "There, I got my glee on for you. Now you are obligated to ask that damn boy out!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Mercedes' logic.

"Are you doing that routine for regionals?"

"Damn right we are!" Santana grinned. "Don't change the subject, Tink."

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to Frankie after regionals!" Kurt said, chuckling.

Shelby had left the New Directions in their green room as she went to one of the vendors out in the corridor to get a coffee. They had just ten minutes before the first performance of the 2012 mid-west regional show choir competition and the New Directions were a mix of emotions. The more confident performers like Finn and Rachel were bouncing with anticipation and excitement whereas the new members of the club, Frankie and Charlotte, were shaking with nerves. Shelby couldn't help but remember her first show choir competition back in school. She, like Rachel, was the lead female vocalist of her group and had led them to three consecutive national championships. She knew her daughter and their friends would be able to do the same. It was as she was about the return to the green room that she bumped into none other than William Schuester.

"Shelby" Will said.

"You sound surprised, Will. This is a show choir competition and we're both show choir coaches." Shelby said with a smile. The kids might have mixed emotions about their former teacher but Shelby felt no need to be rude. "So, are your kids prepared?"

"We've got a pretty good set list." Will said neutrally. "We're doing a band tribute."

"Really? Risky move." Shelby said, sipping her coffee as the two teachers walked together towards the green rooms. They could hear the Jane Adam's girls performance already beginning, a girl with a powerful voice singing 'If I Were A Boy' by Beyonce.

"I think we'll do fine" Will said. By this point they had reached the corridor for the green rooms and were about to enter their individual rooms and talk to their kids.

"Hey, Will." Shelby said.

"Yeah?" Will asked, the door to his green room half open.

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Shelby." He then entered the room.

"You're gonna need it" Shelby grinned.

The New Directions, along with Shelby, had moved to sit in the audience to watch Glitz 'n' Grunge's performance. Rachel was intently smoothing out her knee length blue dress, her eyes keenly on the stage. Brittany was fiddling with the large black ribbon on her belt, Adam swatting at her hand while Kurt was helping Frankie readjust his tie (blue to match the girl's dresses) and Sam was rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt. The club was introduced as a pop-rock beat blared out into the crowd, a good looking boy with dread locks and a slim, read-headed girl walked out onto the stage. The girl was wearing a pale yellow sundress, matching the other female members of the choir who were stood with the rest of the boys behind the first two harmonising. The boys were wearing yellow shirts and black pants.

"_I Remember What You Wore On The First Day  
>You Came Into My Life And I Thought<br>"Hey, You Know, This Could Be Something"" _The boy sang, staring deeply into his partners eyes as he held hand with one hand and, with the other, held her waist and they gently swayed together, her free hand on his shoulder.

"Damn, they're doing Boys Like Girls?" Frankie remarked.

"Who'd have thought Mr. Schue even knew who they were?" Artie added.

_"'Cause Everything You Do And Words You Say  
>You Know That It All Takes My Breath Away<br>And Now I'm Left With Nothing"_ the boy continued to sing as they let go of each other, slowly backing away. They then lead into the chorus together, Rachel gasping when she heard the lead girl's beautiful voice.__

_"So Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>And Maybe Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking Two Is Better Than One"_

"Ok, we might be in trouble here." Puck growled.

"Don't worry" Quinn said sweetly, her fingers searching for his and gently locking together.__

_"I Remember Every Look Upon Your Face" _The girl sang this line solo, the two leads returning to the middle of the stage and gently moving around one another. The way they stared at each other made it clear to everyone watching that they were deeply in love._  
>"The Way You Roll Your Eyes<br>The Way You Taste  
>You Make It Hard For Breathing" <em>Dreadlocks was now singing, his hand once again holding his partners._  
>"'Cause When I Close My Eyes And Drift Away<br>I Think Of You And Everything's Okay  
>I'm Finally Now Believing." <em>Their voices came back together for the last few lines of the verse before going into the chorus, the other members of the club stepping forward to join them and dancing freestyle with their partners.__

_"That Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>And Maybe Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking Two Is Better Than One"_ the redheaded girl held the end note of the chorus impressively, the other members of the club quickly stopping so the audience could be wow'd by her voice and impressive control.__

_"I Remember What You Wore On The First Day  
>You Came Into My Life And I Thought, "Hey,"" <em>Dreadlocks sang gentlybefore the entire club came together to finish the song.__

_"Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>Maybe Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking  
>I Can't Live Without You<br>'Cause, Baby, Two Is Better Than One  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>But I'll Figure It Out<br>When All Is Said And Done  
>Two Is Better Than One<br>Two Is Better Than One"_ the two leads were stood so close together everyone thought they were going to have another Finchel-gate like at Nationals, but they pulled away when the crowd burst into applause. The redheaded lead singer then joined the other girls and left the stage as the boys, once again lead by Dreadlocks, sang 'Love Drunk' by the same band, Boys like Girls. After that crowd-pleasing performance the club came back together again to sing 'The Great Escape' as an ensemble.

"We will now be taking a ten minute break before our final club performs" the announcer's voice came over the speakers, the lights returning to the auditorium and several members leaving the room to use the facilities. The New Directions were hurried back to their green room by Shelby, but not before they bumped into the two leads from Glitz 'n' Grunge. When Rachel and the redheaded girl's eyes met several New Directions members were ready to grab the Jewish girl just in case, but were shocked to see her extend her hand.

"You guys were amazing up there." Rachel said with a genuine smile. "I'm sure you did Mr. Schuester proud."

"Oh, thank you." The girl smiled, shaking Rachel's hand. "I'm Janet."

"Rachel Berry." Rachel replied. "Good luck!" and with that Rachel rejoined the others in last minute preparations for their performance.

"How are you doing?" Frankie asked as Kurt as they were having their microphones fitted.

"I feel like I'm having heart failure" Kurt winced, realising what he'd said. "Other than that, I'm fine. I had a sung at least year's regionals with the Warblers, but that was a duet. If I did something stupid at least Blaine could've carried me. This is going to be all me, opening out set on my own. Oh God, Frankie, I'm going to die out there."

"Hey, hey, that's enough." Frankie said gently, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and staring him in the eye. "You're going to be amazing, Kurt. Go out there and make your Dad proud."

"Thank you, Frankie." Kurt smiled as the New Directions were announced. The others were all looking at him, smiling in encouragement. "Oh, fuck it." Kurt groaned, pulling Frankie in for a brief kiss and leaving the older teen stunned as he walked out onto the stage, a microphone stand stood in the middle waiting for him. He stared out in the audience, spotting the Glitz 'n' Grunge members in their yellow outfits with Mr. Schue. He also saw Shelby and Carole not far away from each other. The first few gentle notes of the guitar and Kurt felt as if his father was stood next to him as he opened his mouth to sing.

"_You sheltered me from harm.__  
><em>_Kept me warm, kept me warm.__  
><em>_You gave my life to me.__  
><em>_Set me free, set me free.__"_ Kurt sang with passion as he gently held the microphone with both hands, dedicating the song to his father with his heart and mind._  
><em>_"The finest years I ever knew,__  
><em>_Were all the years I had with you.__"___

_"And I would give anything I own.__  
><em>_I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.__  
><em>_I would give everything I own,__  
><em>_Just to have you back again.__"___

_"You taught me how to laugh.__  
><em>_What a time, what a time.__  
><em>_You never said too much,__  
><em>_But still you showed the way__  
><em>_And I knew from watching you."___

_"Nobody else could ever know,__  
><em>_The part of me that can't let go.__ "___

_"And I would give anything I own,__  
><em>_I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.__  
><em>_I would give everything I own,__  
><em>_Just to have you back again.__"___

_"Is there someone you know,__  
><em>_Your loving them so,__  
><em>_But taking them all for granted?__  
><em>_You may lose them one day.__  
><em>_Someone takes them away,__  
><em>_And they don't hear the words you long to say." _At this part of the song Kurt felt a tear slipping down his face but his voice didn't falter, finishing the song with his trademark soprano.__

_"I would give anything I own,__  
><em>_I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.__  
><em>_I would give everything I own,__  
><em>_Just to have you back again;__  
><em>_Just to touch you once again."_ The audience was complete silent for a moment, all of them stunned by Kurt's performance. He could see Carole openly sobbing, Shelby smiling at him proudly and Mr. Schue looking simply shocked. It was then that they burst into applause, Janet stood up and leading her club in clapping.

"Ladies and gentleman" Kurt said into the microphone as the others walked out to join him. "We are the New Directions!" a stage hand then came and removed the stand, quickly fitting Kurt with a mic as the audience continued to applaud.

"_I'm coming out of my cage__  
><em>_And I've been doing just fine__  
><em>_Gotta gotta be down__  
><em>_Because I want it all__"_ Finn sang, moving to the front of the stage alongside Rachel._  
><em>_"It started out with a kiss__  
><em>_How did it end up like this?__  
><em>_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss__" _Rachel sang, raising her palms and shrugging her shoulders at Finn, getting a smile from her boyfriend as he picked up the lyrics, accompanied by Sam and Puck, who were followed forward by Quinn, Adam and Charlotte._  
><em>_"Now I'm falling asleep__  
><em>_And she's calling a cab__  
><em>_While he's having a smoke" _Adam raised two fingers to his mouth and smoked an invisible cigarette, winking at Sam before returning to the rest of the club who were dancing behind the front six._  
><em>_"And she's taking a drag__" _the three girls then took over, Rachel leading._  
><em>_"Now they're going to bed__  
><em>_And my stomach is sick__  
><em>_And it's all in my head__"__  
><em>_"But she's touching his chest__  
><em>_Now, he takes off her dress__  
><em>_Now, letting me go__" _as the boys sung this part, all three girls laid a hand on their chests before gently pushing them back.__

_"I just can't look its killing me__  
><em>_And taking control__" _Finn and Rachel were singing together now, leading the rest of the club in harmonies._  
><em>_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
><em>_Swimming through sick lullabies__  
><em>_Choking on your alibis__  
><em>_But it's just the price I pay__  
><em>_Destiny is calling me__  
><em>_Open up my eager eyes" _Rachel stopped singing, letting Finn sing the next line._  
><em>_"Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"_ Once again the club got a rousing applause from the audience as the boys left the stage, leaving only the girls. They all formed a circle around Santana in the darkness of the stage. A pink spotlight descended on their circle as the music begun, Santana pushing Brittany and Tina aside as she strode to the front of the stage, giving the audience her bitch stare as she begun to sing.

"_Let's go to the beach, each  
>Let's go get away<br>They say, what they gonna say?  
>Have a drink, clink, found the bud light<br>Bad girls like me, is hard to come by  
>The patron own, let's go get it on<br>The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
>Is it two, three? Leave a good tip<br>I'ma blow off my money and don't give two SHH!"_ the next verse was sung by both Brittany and Tina, the two girls standing on either side of Santana as she moved back to dance with the other girls.

_"I'm on the floor, floor  
>I love to dance<br>So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
>Get on the floor, floor<br>Like it's your last chance  
>If you want more, more<br>Then here I am"_ the two girls then made way for Rachel and Quinn, who shared the next verse

_"Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time"<em> Charlotte strode in between the two girls, joining them for the next verse.

_"Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time  
>Hands up.."<em> the three moved back to dance alongside Brittany and Tina as Santana prowled back to the front, taking the lead again

_"We're higher than a motherfickle_

_We're higher than a motherfickle_

_We're higher than a motherfickle"_

_"Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
>And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that<br>But kiss who you want, and kiss who you like  
>Dance our life, there's no end in sight<br>Twinkle, twinkle little star.."_ Brittany came forward as Santana turned to walk past, the two girls high fiving as the blonde took her solo.

_"Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
>Now spend all your money 'cause today payday<br>And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
>My name is Pierce, you can call me Brit-nee<em>

_Get on the floor, floor  
>Like it's your last chance<br>If you want more, more  
>Then here I am"<em> the girls then all danced to the two steps at the back of the stage, standing in a formation that had Quinn and Charlotte on the top step, Tina and Brittany on the second and Rachel and Santana on stage floor, the two girls at the bottom of the formation leading the final part of the song.

_"Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time"_ the music cut off, leaving the girls in their final dance-poses. The girls had decided to finish the song there to edit out most of the swearing, but that didn't seem to bother the crowd, most of whom had been out of their seats and dancing to the upbeat, modern hip-hop song. The girls grinned, bowing before leaving the stage.

The three groups, along with their teachers, were stood on the regional weather girl, one of the judges, announced the results.

"In third place" she said, holding the card up "the Jane Adam's Academy!" the criminal girls seemed to glow with anger as their director hurriedly accepted the trophy and got them off stage. "And now, the winners of this years mid-west regional show choir championship is" she paused, possible for dramatic effect, "from William McKinley High School in Lima, the New Directions!" The group burst into screams and cheers of happiness as the audience applauded them (again) and Shelby walked over to Mr. Schue, extending her hand for him to shake. The Glitz 'n' Grunge kids looked genuinely crushed, none of them moving as they absorbed the shock of loosing.

"You guys were awesome." Shelby said to them, smiling at Janet and Dreadlock.

"Kurt!" Frankie grinned, pulling Kurt into a bear hug, picking him up and spinning him round on the stage as they celebrated. "That was all you!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Kurt demanded, pulling Frankie into a passionate kiss right there on the stage. The kiss got several catcalls and uncomfortable coughs from the audience and a few people on the stage.

A couple of days later the glee club was sat on stools in a circle on the stage of the school auditorium, Shelby sat with them. Kurt and Frankie were very close together, their hands linked. This got a few coos from the girls of the group.

"I've gathered you hear to congratulate you." Shelby said with a smile. "So I thought instead of doing anything for nationals in this lesson we could have a little treat. Bring them in, boys!" two members of the band wheeled in a trolley that had fifteen small containers of assorted Ben&Jerry's ice creams and spoons. The teens eagerly snatched and scooped at their favourite flavours until they were all sat happily tucking in. "Now" Shelby said, raising her ice cream "just to say, California, get ready! We are going to win Nationals!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much plot going on here and very Cheerio centred, but it felt right at the time.**

"She's so beautiful" Quinn whispered, gently running her finger along the plumb pink cheeks of her sleeping one year old daughter. She felt shivers run through her skin as Puck gently placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck before resting his chin on top of her head, looking thoughtfully down into the crib.

"We created her, Quinn. I know it was right to give her up and that Shelby is giving her an amazing life, but don't you ever wonder?" Puck asked. Quinn sharply turned to face the boy, her eyes soaking in the sigh of his gorgeous body. He was clad in only his boxers, Quinn wearing his jersey to cover her almost naked self as the rest of their clothes were spread around Shelby's living room where they had been before coming in to the nursery to watch their daughter sleep.

"Don't, Noah" she said, her voice low and thick with emotion.

"Quinn, I"

"No!" she cried, slapping her hand against his chest "do not ask me if I ever wonder about what would have happened if we'd kept her! Don't you think that I don't ask myself that question every second of every day?"

"Quinn, I" Puck stuttered, watching his girlfriend storm out of the nursery to sit on Shelby's couch. The biology and glee club teacher was out on a date and had offered Quinn and Puck the chance to babysit Beth for the night. It was now ten thirty, exactly half an hour before Shelby had said she would return.

"I know, Puck. I know" Quinn said with a sigh, taking off the jersey and starting to get dressed. "I just wish that we'd have felt this way about each other back when Beth was born. Maybe then we could have kept her." Puck picked up his jeans and pulled them on, listening to Quinn as she talked and allowing his imagination to wander, picturing himself returning home from work to find Quinn and their beautiful little girl waiting for him. "But to try to take her from Shelby now would be cruel. I may have given birth to Beth and we may both love her with all of our hearts, but Shelby is her mother. It would be wrong of us."

"I'm just glad Ms. C is good enough to give us these opportunities to see her." Puck intoned, pulling Quinn towards him and giving her a soft kiss. "C'mon, Fabray, let's watch some TV."

**partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion**

"Daphne, Porcelain, Stretch Marks" Sue said, addressing the three former Cheerios sat on the opposite side of her desk. "The three of you are probably wondering why I called you in here."

"I thought I was forbidden from this office on punishment of being hit with a Unholy Sylvester Lightning Bolt" Adam said sceptically, watching as Kurt looked around the office in clear distaste and Quinn's face remained an impenetrable mask.

"The cheerleading regional competition has been postponed for a week" Sue said, standing and walking from behind her desk until she was stood behind the three of them. "Something about one of the team's coaches having a nervous breakdown, along with several of her performers, so the competition was pushed back to give them time to recover. I, personally, believe that they realised how terrible they would look competing against my Cheerios."

"Coach Sylvester, I'm supposed to be in History class." Quinn said sharply. "Could we move this along?"

"History is a useless subject, Q. I told you this often enough when you decided to enrol on that ridiculous course. The only thing a girl like you needs is to learn the Sue Sylvester Guide to Life handbook off by heart."

"Ms. Sylvester!" Quinn stressed, her eyes darting towards the clock. She didn't, in fact, have a History class to attend. She and Puck both had a free period so Shelby was taking the two of them out for dinner with Beth.

"Easy, Q. My point is that I realised that while Chocolate Thunder, Sandbags and Sweet Brittany have a good vocal performance to go along with our dancers we need something bigger and better. I decided we may as well go all show choir with it and that's why the three of you are back on the squad." This got a raised eyebrow from the three teenagers.

"Ms. Sylvester, Quinn and I were both captains of the squad in our time. No offence to Santana, but what makes you think we'd join under her leadership?" Adam asked, his arms crossed.

"I may not have been the captain, but I lead this squad to a national victory back in my sophomore year!" Kurt added haughtily.

"And that Porcelain is why I want you back!" Sue smirked. "Plus, Daphne, I've seen the way you and Q are treated to slushy facials. Even if you aren't captains of the squad the uniform will provide you with immunity from the brainless love children of Rosie O'Donnell and that gorilla that fostered a human child after it fell in it's pen that roam this school."

"She has a point" Kurt mumbled, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"So, shall I get you those uniforms?"

**partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion**

The next morning McKinley's double entry doors slammed open as all eyes were suddenly on the three people strutting through them. Their three Cheerio uniforms and jackets were identical, save for the girl in the middle wearing a skirt. Adam, Quinn and Kurt revelled in the attention as they saw people openly staring at them. As they sauntered through the halls they came across another trio of Cheerios. Santana smirked as she waved at them, Mercedes and Brittany on either side of her as the six Cheerios met up in hall way, all of them linking arms and pushing kids out of the way as they walked towards their classes as if they were walking down a Milan cat walk.

"Good to have you back, guys." Santana said as one of the nerdy freshman seemed to wet himself as he scurried out of the way.

"Looking good, Fabray!" someone called, getting a laugh from Quinn.

"Good to be back, Boobs" Adam grinned. "Regionals had better watch out for us!"

**partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion**

There was darkness in the auditorium as the non-cheerleader members of the glee sat in the audience with Shelby and Sue, the latter of whom had invited the club to see the second of her planned performances for Regionals.

"Hey, dude, where's Adam?" Sam whispered as he leaned over to Frankie.

"I don't know man, I haven't seen Kurt either" Frankie replied, not taking his eyes off of the dark stage where the silhouettes of cheerleaders could be seen getting into position.

"I haven't seen Quinn all day" Puck added from his seat behind them.

"Shush!" Tina and Charlotte hissed. The familiar R'n'B beat begun as spotlights begun to dance around the stage. The cheerleaders were moving now, and suddenly Adam and Kurt were dancing to the front of the stage and singing. A few minutes later the troupe finished their performance of Glamorous by Fergie, ending with the six singing cheerleaders standing at the front with their arms raised and an explosion of the confetti cannon. Sue stood up and applauded her group, Shelby, Rachel, Tina, Charlotte, Artie, Finn and Frankie all slowly following.

"What's the matter Sam?" Adam asked between heavy breathes, wiping the sweat from his brow. Those months without the regular exercise of the team had left him a little out of shape.

"Puck?" Quinn asked, a slight hitch in her voice from the way her boyfriend was looking at her.

"What the hell Quinn?" Puck growled. "I thought you were done with the Cheerios!"

"I was" Quinn protested "but then Ms. Sylvester asked Kurt, Adam and I back to help with a number for regionals and we decided to stay."

"Sam?" Adam said, his smile now gone as Sam was giving him the same look that Puck was giving Quinn.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me about this" the other blonde said, his tone neutral. The bell then rang, silencing any further discussion as Shelby and Sue begun to move the kids along to their next class.

**partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion partionpartionpartion**

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked as he and Frankie leaned against the lockers.

"I, um, that is, you look really, um" Frankie babbled, his eyes openly roaming Kurt in the cheerleading uniform. The perv that invented these uniforms obviously had the boys in mind as well, as the male ones did just as much for the eye as the female ones did.

"Thanks" Kurt grinned, kissing Frankie gently on the nose. "I'm really nervous about regionals this weekend though."

"Why?" Frankie asked. "You killed it at our regionals with your solo and if those dance moves you pulled in the auditorium are anything to go by you will do brilliantly. Plus I've heard about cheerleading nationals two years ago and this legendary fourteen minute French Celine Dion medley"

"I know, but I'm always nervous before a big competition" Kurt said. "Me and Adam are the only male Cheerios who'll be doing more than lifting and basic dancing so there will be quite a bit of focus on us"

"I'm sure you'll do fine baby" Frankie smiled, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they begun to walk to class and gently kissing his head. It was then that a pair of slushies hit their faces. "Shit!" Frankie screamed, pawing at his eyes.

"Frankie, are you ok?" Shelby, who had been walking along the corridor when it happened, hurried over to her student who was now leaning on the ground, desperately trying to claw the syrup out of his eyes. Kurt seemed to have frozen on contact with the slushy. His eyes scanned the corridor, landing on Azimio with two empty slushy cups in his hands and a dark grin on his face.

"I told you, Princess, we don't like faggots in this school." Azimio sneered.

"Get to Principal Figgins' office immediately young man!" Shelby bellowed, the commotion now being the centre of attention in the hall.

"Ms. Corcoran, allow me." Kurt growled, his voice dangerously low as he stalked towards the (much larger) football player like a cheetah would approach a gazelle. His eyes not loosing contact with Azimio's, Kurt raised his left hand and snapped his fingers "girls, assemble!". At their companions command, Santana, flanked by Quinn and Brittany, approached Azimio from behind Kurt, followed by four other Cheerio girls as Adam and Mercedes, also followed by four Cheerios, marched towards them from the other direction.

"You think I want break you two faggots' legs because you're hiding behind a gang of girls?" Azimio asked, although there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ms. Corcoran, move." Mercedes said bluntly. Shelby looked at the cheerleaders, noticing that each of them hand one arm behind her back. Her instinct as an educator was to stop what she knew was about to happen, but she had seen her daughter and her students suffer too much at the hands of people like Azimio. Perhaps it was childish and extremely unprofessional of her but Shelby obeyed Mercedes' command, grabbing Frankie by the shoulders and pulling him out of, what would later be known as, the Splash Zone. Kurt took a few steps back until he was stood between Quinn and Santana when all of the Cheerios revealed what they had been hiding behind their backs: slushies of every colour. Quinn handed Kurt a blue one, the same colour that was slowly staining his Cheerio uniform.

"Three!" Quinn begun.

"Two!" Mercedes followed.

"One!" Adam added.

"Fire!" Santana growled. The explosion of colour and ice would be fearfully whispered about in the darkest corners of McKinley's hallways for years to come as Azimio was bombarded with the force of fifteen ice cold slushies, his face and clothes barely recognisable under the multicoloured glacier he was now wearing. "You do not fuck with the Cheerios!" Santana added, turning to leave as the others followed her. Azimio was left dumbly stood in the corridor as the icy drink dripped from his clothes, an ironically rainbow-hued puddle forming at his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

The lights were dim in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion as Sam Evans idly strummed his guitar, for once being able to be alone with his thoughts. He understood now why people like Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes loved to perform up here to an empty audience. It was the perfect place to express your thoughts, feelings and fears. Finally deciding on a song Sam walked up to the microphone stand that was positioned in the middle of the stage and begun to sing as he played.

"I really hate to let this moment go

touching your skin and your hair falling slow

when a goodbye kiss, feels like this" it was then that Sam saw Adam in his Cheerio outfit, walking onto the stage with his own microphone. Adam joined Sam on the chorus, their mixture of country and pop voices melding together into a beautiful crescendo.

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while

don't you wanna hold each other tight

don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight

don't you wanna stay here a little while

we can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay"

they were standing, staring into one another's eyes as Sam played and Adam gently touched his boyfriend's face, taking a few steps back as the smaller boy sung alone on this first.

"Let's take it slow i don't want to move to fast

i don't wanna just make love,

i wanna make love last

when your up this high, it's a sad goodbye" Sam's deep country tenor joined Adam's voice as the once again sung into the chorus, singing the rest of the song together. 

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while

don't you wanna hold each other tight

don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight

don't you wanna stay here a little while

we can make forever feel this way

don't you wanna stay

oh yeah! oh it feels so perfect baby..don't you wanna stay here a little while..

don't you wanna stay here a little while

don't you wanna hold each other tight

don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight

don't you wanna stay here a little while

we can make forever feel this way

don't you wanna stay

Don't you wanna stay..yeah yeah yeahhhyeah yeah yeahhh."

"What's wrong baby?" Adam asked, throwing his arms around Sam's neck after the boy put his guitar down and gently kissing him. "You're singing alone on a stage. That's kinda...gay of you." Adam chuckled.

"I was just thinking how right the guys are about these being a good place to work through your thoughts." Sam replied, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and kissing his forehead.

"Oh, I don't like that." Adam said, his voice tinged with worry. "What's got you worried?"

"Adam I, I might be moving back to Kentucky" Sam said, his eyes searching Adam's for any hint of a response.

****

"Did you get it?" Quinn asked in a hushed voice as she leaned against the teachers desk of an empty classroom, watching Artie roll his way in.

"Yeah" he said, shakily pulling an unopened letter out of his bag, identical to the one held in Quinn's small, delicate hands. "You opened yours yet?"

"No." She replied, moving to sit down at a desk next to the paraplegic boy. "We agreed to do this together, Artie. So, after three?"

"Ok" Artie said, sucking in a breath and rubbing his hands together.

"Ready? Three!" there was a sound of tearing as they both ripped open their letters. Their eyes eagerly scanned the pieces of paper before meeting one another, both with large grins plastered across their faces.

"Did you..?"

"Yep, did you...?"

"Yeah" Quinn breathed shakily before pouncing into Artie's chair, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him affectionately on the cheek. "We did it Artie!" she squealed. "We actually got into Yale!"

"I'm proud of you Quinn." Artie grinned, patting her gently on the back.

"I'm proud of you too, Artie. Who'd have thought three years ago you and I would be celebrating our admission to Yale together?"

"Just don't tell Coach Sue you're studying performing arts." Artie laughed.

"Or that you'll be the director of Rachel Berry's first Broadway hit?"

"Who's to say it won't be yours?" Artie grinned, causing Quinn to blush.

****

The choir room was filled with buzzing energy as the music begun, Quinn dancing at the side of Artie as he wheeled himself around in his chair, keeping up surprisingly well with the cheerleader.

"Hey old friend, let's look back  
>On the crazy clothes we wore" Quinn sang, the familiar tune getting the rest of the glee club grinning and harmonizing along.<br>"Ain't it fun to look back  
>And to see it's all been done before" Artie chimed in, his voice and Quinn's actually making a nice combination. "All those nights together, are a special memory."<p>

"And I can't wait for tomorrow  
>Just as long as you're<br>dancing next to me" Quinn sang, smiling sweetly at Artie and punching his shoulder, getting a puzzled look from Puck. The two charged into the next verse together, their voices rising towards a crescendo as Rachel, Kurt and Tina lead the others up to dance and harmonise.

"Cause it's so clear  
>Every year<br>We get stronger  
>What's gone is gone<br>The past is the past  
>Turn the radio up<br>And then hit the gas" Santana and Brittany linked arms with Quinn as the three girls sung the chorus together, the group suddenly having moved from the choir room to the auditorium, the girls dressed in above-the-knee length black dresses with frilled hems and the boys in black suits, white shirts and thin black ties.

"Cause . . .  
>I know we've come so far<br>But we've got so far to go  
>I know the road seems long<br>But it won't be long 'till it's time to go" Artie was wheeled forward by Mike, clapping his hands together as Adam and Kurt danced at either side of his wheelchair, the three boys harmonizing with Artie.

"So, most days we'll take it fast  
>And some nights lets take it slow<br>I know we've come so far  
>But baby<br>We've got so far to go" the group all turned, so shocked that their dancing was temporarily stopped, at the sound of a third voice entering the song. Dressed in her Cheerio uniform, Mercedes Jones walked out onto the stage, her beautiful voice raised in song as she sung the following verse. She was greeted with smiles and applause, Santana and Kurt walking over, throwing their arms around the girls shoulder and joining their voices with hers.

"Hey old friend, together  
>Side by side and year by year<br>The road was filled with twists  
>and turns<br>Oh but that's the road that  
>got us here" Quinn and Artie sung together once again, the entire group, including Mercedes, singing behind them, creating a powerful wall of sound that Shelby, sat behind the desk in the audience, couldn't help but grin and quietly sing along with.<p>

"Let's move past the bad times  
>But before those memories fade<br>Let's forgive but not forget  
>And learn from the mistakes we made"<p>

"Cause it's so clear" Quinn sang.  
>"Every year<br>We get stronger" Artie followed before their voices once again came together.  
>"So don't give up<br>Don't say when  
>And just get back on the road again<p>

Cause . . .  
>I know we've come so far<br>But we've got so far to go  
>I know the road seems long<br>But it won't be long till it's  
>time to go!" the music finished, Shelby applauding happily as the group all formed up around Mercedes in hugs and squeels of excitement.<p>

"Artie, Quinn, I just wanted to say how happy I was that you guys got into Yale" Mercedes grinned, hugging the pair. "I also wanted to tell you guys that I got my reply from UCLA today. They accepted me onto their music course."

"Congratulations Mercedes!" Rachel said, hugging her fellow diva.

"I'd really like to end my senior year helping you guys win Nationals." Mercedes said, biting her lip as she looked at Kurt, Adam and Sam. "That is, if you'll have me back."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it." Kurt smiled gently. Adam and Sam both nodded their agreement.

"That settles it then. Welcome back, Mercedes." Shelby said with a smile. "You're going to have to do some serious catch up work however. I know Coach Sylvester has been implementing vocals in Cheerio routines but I'm afraid that won't be good enough to win us a National show choir victory." A bell could be heard ringing, signalling the end of free period. "Okay guys, see you tomorrow. We only have a month till Nationals so we really need to hammer out this set list!"

****

"So you fainted?" Quinn asked as the gleek Cheerios sat at the Cheerio table in the lunch room.

"That's the gist of it. Kinda gay, huh?" Adam sighed dramatically into his Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse.

"Oh please" Santana barked from her seat at the head of their table, as was traditional for the head cheerleader, a seat both Quinn and Adam had once sat in themselves. "Daphne, you gotta fight for your man. Can you imagine what kind of hell I would unleash on the Pierces' if they told me that they were taking Brittany away?"

"It's not that simple, Santana" Kurt chided. "You might have the unholy ability to blast down buildings with your mind and reduce men into quivering puddles of urine but mere humans such as us have to do things the normal way. What do you expect him to say?"

"Just think about Frankie." Santana said, her glare turning on Kurt. "Or Puck, and don't even try to deny it Q, or that ridiculous giant of a football player you're dating, Wheezy. You'd find a way to keep them around, it's all I'm saying." The girl shrugged, slouching back in her chair. Wordlessly, Brittany pulled the girl over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "What was that for?" Santana blushed.

"I love you Sanny. You may be all kinds of evil but you totally rock." Brittany declared, linking her fingers with Santana's. "I wish this year never had to end."

"Don't we all" Mercedes said sadly.

****

"You know you don't have to meet him, right?" Frankie said, desperately clinging to Kurt's hand outside the Lemon and Lima.

"He just wants to talk, Frankie. I promise nothing is going to happen." Kurt said gently, unclenching Frankie's fingers from his own with his free hand. "Plus, Adam is working so he'll be able to pull me away if I start beating on him."

"You're sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Yes!" Kurt said with a laugh. "Now just go Frankie, please baby." The frown didn't leave his face, but Frankie leaned down to kiss Kurt gently on the cheek before leaving. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt collected himself before walking into the smoothie bar. He saw Adam stood behind the counter, nodding his head towards the table where Blaine was sat in his Dalton uniform. While Adam had changed into work clothes, Kurt was still wearing his Cheerio uniform, the clashing McKinley and Dalton colours somewhat symbolising the division of Kurt and Blaine's relationship as the cheerleader sat down across from the lead Warbler, Blaine openly ogling Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt" Blaine rasped.

"Blaine" Kurt replied. "Well, you called me here Blaine. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk" Blaine said quietly. "Talk about us."

"There is no us, Blaine." Kurt replied, a cool, emotionless mask on his face. "Now, if you have the Warblers hidden somewhere around here ready to jump into some kind of ridiculous musical attempt to get me back then call them off. I'm happy with Frankie, happier than I've been since Dad died. It doesn't hurt any less, but he helps me distract myself from the pain."

"I saw your performance at regionals." Blaine said numbly. "It was beautiful Kurt. Maybe if we'd given you a solo instead at regionals last year you'd have gone to nationals with us instead of the New Directions."

"We can't waste time on 'what ifs' and 'maybes' Blaine." Kurt said, standing up and pushing his chair back under the table. "I'm leaving now. Feel free to get something on my tab." Kurt then turned and marched towards the door, leaving a heartbroken looking Blaine at the table alone, staring longingly after him.

****

Laughter echoed through the choir room as they Shelby, Brittany and Mike begun to run through some basic choreography for the only number the group had decided on so far, a full group number to close their set when both Rachel and Kurt burst into the room, waving letters in their hands.

"What's up with you two?" Mercedes giggled from her seat next to Artie.

"NYADA wrote to us both." Kurt grinned. "We wanted to be here, with you guys, when we opened them."

"I know I've been a pain in the ass" Rachel said. "But you've been my family for the last three years, so I wanted to share this with you. So did Kurt."

"Well open the damn things then!" Shelby said, slamming her hands on the piano in excitement, despite the dirty look Brad shot her. Both teens closed their eyes as they tore open the letters, only opening them after they had unfolded the sheets of paper. Within seconds wide grins spread across their faces.

"Well?" Tina asked.

****

Twin spotlights descended on the dark auditorium stage, illuminating Rachel in her pink vest, grey sweat pants and lime green leg warmers, her hair pulled into a pony. The second spot light fell on Kurt, his outfit identical except for a blue vest and a white head band. The music begun to play as Rachel took lead.

"Baby look at me  
>And tell me what you see<br>You ain't seen the best of me yet  
>Give me time I'll make you forget the rest" she turned to smile at Kurt, pointing at him with a grin as he followed her lead.<p>

"I got more in me  
>And you can set it free<br>I can catch the moon in my hands  
>Don't you know who I am?" the two sung together, the lights rising on the stage as the rest of the glee club were revealed, their outfits identical to Kurt and Rachel's, dancing behind them as they harmonised.<p>

"Remeber my name!  
>Fame!<p>

I'm gonna live forever  
>I'm gonna learn how to fly"<br>"High!" the girls sighed, moving behind Rachel and imitating her dancing. The boys and girls came together, Rachel and Kurt taking hold of one another tango-style as their glee mates imitated, the two divas' voices melding together once again as they sang and danced.

I feel it coming together  
>People will see me and cry<br>Fame!"

"I'm gonna make it to heaven  
>Light up the sky like a flame<br>Fame!"

"I'm gonna live forever  
>Baby remember my name!"<p>

"Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember<br>Remember  
>Remember!" the two leads took turns on the 'remembers' before Mercedes moved to the front of the stage, belting the next verse.<p>

"Baby hold me tight  
>Cause you can make it right<br>You can shoot me straight to the top  
>Give me love and take all I've got to give!" Santana moved forward, standing next to Mercedes as she took the next verse with her fellow Cheerio singer providing powerful harmonies.<p>

"Baby I'll be tough  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'll grab your heart til it breaks  
>Ooo I got what it takes!" the cheerleaders danced back to the rest of the club, allowing Kurt and Rachel to take lead once again.<p>

"Fame  
>I'm gonna live forever<br>I'm gonna learn how to fly!"  
>"High!"<p>

"I feel it coming together  
>People will see me and cry<br>Fame!"

"I'm gonna make it to heaven  
>Light up the sky like a flame<br>Fame!"

"I'm gonna live forever  
>Baby remember my name!" the song stopped with each of the performers remaining in their finishing positions, panting heavily and glistening with sweat as Shelby applauded from the audience.<p>

"Kurt, Rachel, congratulations! I'm so proud of both of you!" Shelby grinned. The club all huddled around Kurt and Rachel, a ball of excitement and squeals at both of their friends being accepted into NYADA.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, still. Special guest stars in this chapter are Taylor Swift as Alexis and Tracie Thoms as Maya.**

"It's just not fair, Ms. Corcoran!" Tina exclaimed to the biology teacher/show choir director in her office, flanked by blonde cheerleader Brittany and hefty ginger girl. "Brittany and I have been swaying, 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing in the right places and making people like Rachel and Finn look great for three years now and we are both sick of it! Charlotte has barely raised her voice since she joined the club either and we want to know what's going to happen about it!"

"Tina, calm down. Look, I can't give the three of you a number for nationals now, most of it has been planned and there just isn't room for another number. However, Figgins has asked for New Directions to perform at the prom again this year. How about the three of you open the show and next year you and Charlotte share lead at next year's sectional competition?" Tina still didn't look impressed, despite Charlotte and Brittany's grins. "Come on Tina, they always expect a great show from the returning champions." Shelby grinned as she saw the Asian girl's lips twitching, resisting a smile. "Great! I'll let the three of you work on your opening number for prom yourselves. Just no more sex riots, ok Brittany? I heard about your Britney Spears debacle last year."

"I'm afraid that's not a promise I can or will make without a lawyer or Lord Tubbington present." Brittany said firmly. Tina rolled her eyes while both Charlotte and Shelby looked at one another with confused expressions.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"Shelby?"

"Maya!" Shelby darted across the bar and pulled her friend into a hug the two old schoolmates had decided to meet up in Shelby's favourite bar in Akron after Maya had moved into the area a few weeks ago, Quinn and Noah happy at another chance to spend time with Beth.

"It's been far too long, Shelby" Maya grinned, taking the drink Shelby held out to her. Maya and Shelby had been in the same high school show choir, Shelby had been the graduating star performer in the same year that Maya had been an eager, potential filled freshman that soon filled her shoes. The two women moved to a table and begun to catch up.

"So what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Shelby asked, sipping her drink.

"Well I'm working at Carmel now." Maya replied, slowly stirring her straw in her drink. Shelby almost choked.

"Oh my God, I used to work there!" she laughed, but Maya's face didn't change.

"I know, Shel. I'm Vocal Adrenaline's coach." Once again, Shelby almost choked.

"You, you got my old job?" Shelby was amazed. She had been keeping tabs on Vocal Adrenaline after they had came second in nationals last year and denied their automatic pass, having to go through the first rounds of competition this year, as she was worried that they and New Directions would meet at regionals again, but didn't realise just who their new coach was.

"When I mentioned on my resume that I had taken over from you in our school show choir and had almost as much Broadway experience they more or less gave me the job pre-wrapped" Maya smiled weakly.

"So me and my club will be seeing you at nationals, I take it." Shelby said evenly. For some reason both women were on the defensive now. It was common knowledge amongst the show choir chatrooms that New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline were two of the strongest teams from the mid-western area and their rivalry was well known.

"More like you'll be eating our dust." Maya grinned. "I saw your regional set list. Letting that gay kid have a solo was risky when you have power houses like Lopez and Berry."

"Santana and Rachel have been lead voices in the New Directions for a long time now." Shelby sniffed. "Kurt has an incredibly range as everyone in that audience saw and he ripped that song a new one."

"Sure, the kid did good, but I bet you were thinking Rachel could've done so much better." Maya added, taking another drink. "I know my new lead girl could've done much better at it. It'll take a lot more than playing fair to beat us at nationals Shelby, and I'm sure your seniors don't want to go home with another twelfth place trophy."

"Have you a got a problem, Maya?" Shelby growled, slamming her hands on the table. "You know what, I don't have to listen to this."

"While we're talking about how dysfunctional your glee club is, why don't we address the fact that you adopted one of their kids?" Maya smirked.

"You wanna see how good my glee club is?" Shelby snarled, standing from the table. "Come to McKinley's senior prom Saturday night. Then you'll see." And with that she stormed out.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"Come on you three, you can do better!" Shelby yelled as she watched Tina and Brittany pick Charlotte up off of the stage after falling over during a rehearsal.

"Ms. Corcoran, please, just let me catch my breath." Charlotte wheezed.

"No way Charlotte, get back into position!" Shelby said. They were stood in the gymnasium, the girls on the stage rehearsing their opening number while Shelby and Sue watched when Charlotte had tripped over her own feet. "You three wanted to be leading ladies so you've got to start acting like them!"

"Well Shelby I have to admit" came Sue's voice from behind the show choir coach, dripping with venom "I love this new style of directing you have. I thought your time here had softened you to the likes of Schuester, but deep down you're still the bitch Vocal Adrenaline coach that made me strangely aroused."

"I am not trying to turn these kids into Vocal Adrenaline, Sue." Shelby sighed, waving off the cheerleading coach's odd statement. "They wanted to be stars so they have to deal with the pressure of it. Rachel would tell them the same, and I'm sure I'm right in saying Quinn, Santana and Mercedes would agree with me."

"That's true, Shelby." Sue agreed, folding her arms as she watched Charlotte, Tina and Brittany continue their rehearsal. "Hell, Brittany and Blowing-Wang seem to be doing fine, but Charlotte is overweight. There's a reason I mainly use Mercedes as a Park-And-Bark performer, because she just can't move like the other girls. You can't expect Ginger Spice up there to shed forty pounds in two days." Shelby was taken aback. Although Sue's comment, as always, was extremely rude, she also had a point. Charlotte, although she had a very strong and gorgeous voice, was used to saying and 'oohing' in the background, just like the other two girls. However, Charlotte was very rarely given difficult choreography because Shelby knew that the redhead would be unable to keep up due to her weight. Perhaps it was time to rethink this routine.

"Run it again girls!"

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Rachel entered the girls bathroom and darted straight to a mirror to reapply her blusher. It was a few seconds before she noticed Santana and Quinn doing the same thing, both of them looking stunning in their dresses. Santana seemed to ooze sexy in a short, knee-length black number and her lustrous hair flowing down behind her while Quinn looked positively regal, a true prom queen, in a tight white corset that puffed out at the waste into ruffles and sparkles that went down to her knees and blue and silver sparkles across her neck and chest.

"You two look amazing." Rachel breathed, her heart sinking to her stomach. She and Finn had decided to run for Senior Prom Royalty, the only other competitors being Quinn and Puck and Santana and a random football player she had blackmailed with threats of secret lesbian castration techniques. Looking at the two now Rachel feared she didn't stand a chance, knowing her only hope would be to amaze the crowd when she performed pray for a rewrite of votes.

"You look great too, Rachel." Quinn smiled as she applied her eyeliner. Rachel's floor length silk-like, sleeveless pink dress was very pretty indeed, but the singer knew it didn't hold a candle to the other two girls.

"Yeah, Dwarf, you look cute." Santana added. "But next to me you both look like trolls. I just hope you know that crown will be sitting on my head fully tonight, fuck any Mean Girls shit of sharing it."

"Please Santana, we all know that no one will vote for you and Rick Neilson. Who would vote for a fake couple? Puck and I will be wearing those crowns tonight." Quinn laughed.

"What about Finn and I?" Rachel asked, her voice hitching in her throat. They didn't even consider her a threat.

"Rachel please, Finn may be pretty popular around here but he's not a shadow of the guy he was in Junior, even Sophomore year." Santana snarled. "Add to that the fact that everyone pretty much hates you and he probably have, what, six votes? Hell, those will be from the sympathetic losers in glee club."

"We'll see who's wearing that crown Santana." Rachel growled. "And when it's Finn and I sharing the first dance I'll quite happily get you a slice of humble pie."

"Be gone, Dwarf!" the Latina hissed as Rachel stormed out of the bathroom.

"Geez Santana, that was a little harsh." Quinn remarked.

"Shut up Fabray." Santana growled.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

The prom was in full swing as Charlotte, Tina and Brittany opened the show by performing 'Call Me Maybe'. Shelby watched proudly from the entrance to the gym when she heard someone come behind her.

"If those are the best New Directions has to offer then you may as well not even get on the plane to San Francisco this year, Shel." She turned to find Maya stood behind in a gray pinstripe suit and a pretty, tall blonde stood with her.

"Maya." Shelby nodded curtly.

"This is Alexis, she's Vocal Adrenaline's lead singer." Maya grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Corcoran." The girl smiled, holding out her hand. Shelby shook it, smiling at her. Damn, it would be so much harder to crush her knowing she was nice.

"If you like, Shelby, I could just have Alexis perform for the rest of the prom. Your kids will need to rest their vocals if this is how they go on." Maya sneered.

"You just wait till they vote for Prom Court." Shelby retorted. "The three candidates for Prom Queen this year are all in glee club and two of them will be performing. You'll see how amazing they are."

Whilst all this was going on at one end of the gymnasium, on the other end Sam was preparing to lead the performance of 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae, backed up by Mike, Artie, Frankie and Puck, when his tiny boyfriend came bouncing up to him.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?" Adam asked, kissing Sam gently on the cheek.

"Repeatedly, and I've told you the same thing." Sam laughed. "What's up, baby? I have to be on stage in like two minutes."

"I have a present for you!" Adam smiled. "Call it a Prom Present if you want." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Well take it then!" Sam took the envelope and moved his fingers across it. He could feel a strange shape inside, so he ripped it open and pulled out a shiny new key.

"What's this?" Sam asked, slightly baffled.

"I spoke to both our parents!" Adam said with a grin. "They all agreed to let you live at my house through term time next year and spend the holidays in Kentucky with your parents." Sam looked to the key, then back to his boyfriend. His grin practically glowed as he swooped down, kissing Adam in front of everyone there.

"I love you." Sam announced, kissing him gently on the forehead before leading the others onto the stage and beginning his performance.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Santana was stood on the stage with her back to the audience, the room completely dark, illuminated only by the spotlight that had descended onto her. She knew she could kick this song square in the balls as well as win any extra votes she would need for the next half an hour to beat out Quinn, who was her only real competition. Lifting the microphone to her lips, the Latina turned around and begun to sing, backed by the gentle drumming and piano.

"Primadonna girl, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was the world<br>I can't help that I need it all  
>The primadonna life, the rise and fall<br>You say that I'm kinda difficult  
>But it's always someone else's fault<br>Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
>You can count on me to misbehave"<p>

The stage exploded into light as the heavy trance beat kicked in, Santana prowling down the three steps in the middle of it and looking at the crowd like a hungry predator as her sultry voice rose above their cheers and wolf whistles.

"Primadonna girl,  
>Would you do anything for me?<br>Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
>Would you get down on your knees for me?<br>Pop the pretty question right now, baby  
>Beauty queen on a silver screen<br>Living life like I'm in a dream  
>I know I've got a big ego<br>I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though"

The Latina girl returned to the stage, flanked by Brittany and Adam, both of whom had rehearsed this performance with Santana and performed a complex dance, completely in sync, on either side of her as she readjusted the microphone to its stand and remained stationary why singing, allowing the crowd to be amazed by her vocals and fellow cheerleaders' dancing.

(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
>(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore<br>(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more  
>I wanna be adored<br>'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was the world<br>I can't help that I need it all  
>The primadonna life, the rise and fall<br>You say that I'm kinda difficult  
>But it's always someone else's fault<br>Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
>You can count on me to misbehave<p>

Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid  
>Take a picture, I'm with the boys<br>Get what I want 'cause I ask for it  
>Not because I'm really that deserving of it<br>Living life like I'm in a play  
>In the lime light, I want to stay<br>I know I've got a big ego  
>I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though<p>

(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down  
>(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown<br>(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down  
>I spin around<p>

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was the world<br>I can't help that I need it all  
>The primadonna life, the rise and fall<br>You say that I'm kinda difficult  
>But it's always someone else's fault<br>Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
>You can count on me to misbehave<p>

Primadonna girl, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was the world<br>I can't help that I need it all  
>The primadonna life, the rise and fall<br>You say that I'm kinda difficult  
>But it's always someone else's fault<br>Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
>You can count on me to misbehave<br>Primadonna girl"

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Rachel and Finn's performance of Kiss Me Again by Win Are The In Crowd had been well received by the crowd of McKinley, but Rachel feared they still didn't hold a candle to Santana's stellar performance. For once she could actually admit she hadn't done as well as the other girl, who was perhaps her main rival. She, along with the other candidates for Prom Royalty, were stood on the stage looking out at the crowd as Principal Figgins opened the envelope to announce the winner of Prom King.

"The winner of the 2012 Senior Prom King is...Finn Hudson!" the crowd erupted in cheers as Finn walked forward, that stupidly adorable grin on his face, and accepted his crown and sceptre. Rachel screamed with delight and couldn't help smirking at the anger coming off of Santana in waves. Quinn, as always, covered whatever emotions she had with a cool mask of calm.

"I can't believe Rachel actually won." Tina whispered to Mercedes down on the dance floor.

"I wouldn't count those chickens just yet." Mercedes mumbled back, not taking her eyes off of the stage.

"And the winner of Senior Prom Queen is" Figgins said as he opened the second envelope, Rachel taking her first step forward. "Oh...the winner is Quinn Fabray!" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw hitting the ground. Santana looked like she was doing all she could not to rip the Indian's entrails out of his body and strangle him with them while Quinn shakily stepped forward and accepted the crown while the failed candidates were ushered off the stage. As Finn and Quinn awkwardly walked into the centre of the dance floor, a large circle having been cleared for them, Kurt and Frankie stood on the stage, looking to one another for advice as the newly crowned teens gave each other similar looks.

"Who would have thought it, huh?" Quinn chuckled.

"I guess we better just dance." Finn grinned. "You deserve this Quinn, you really do. I voted for you."

"I voted for you, too." Quinn smiled, putting her arms around Finn's neck as the two singers on the stage begun to croon 'Dream A Little Dream', Quinn and Finn dancing in slow, simply steps. They were soon joined by Rachel and Puck, neither of which looked too upset about losing, and Brittany and Santana, who could only smile when looking at each other. Soon the floor was amass with dancing couples, and even though an unexpected pair won, for half an hour everything was good in McKinley High.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"So, what do you think?" Shelby asked her friend and rival at the back of the hall.

"I'll admit, your kids are good." Maya said. "But mine are better. Get ready for nationals the silver trophy at nationals Shelby, I'll make sure it's polished up real nice for you."

"We'll see who takes second place home, Maya. We'll see." Shelby smirked as she walked over to congratulate her students.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel couldn't help but scowl as she saw Santana be carried down the hall by a group of footballers, the national cheerleading championship trophy held aloft in her hands. The team had returned late last night with their first place trophy, and the six cheerleading members of glee club had barely had chance to speak to their friends all day, having been swamped by fellow students and even being dragged along with Sue for interviews.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Charlotte asked as she and Tina walked up. The hallway had been completely blocked off by celebrating Cheerios and footballers, meaning the three girls would have to find another way to the choir room.

"I just find it ridiculous that we don't get shown that sort of appreciation." Rachel growled, nodding towards Santana and the others.

"Remember that they are still part of our team, Rachel." Tina grinned, taking her by the arm. "Come on, I think we're going to be a few members down for glee practice today."

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Shelby made no attempt to hide her frown when she entered the choir room to find her glee club short of six red-and-white uniformed members.

"Where are the Cheerios?" she asked, leaning against the piano.

"Principal Figgins gave them the day off due to winning nationals again." Rachel scowled.

"No one even noticed that we were the runners up at the championship game last week." Finn grumbled.

"I'm guessing Sue had something to do with it." Tina snarled. "Even though she isn't the principal anymore, she still basically runs this school!"

"Well I guess those three will be missing out on this opportunity then." Shelby said, taking a sheet of paper from her bag and handing it to Rachel along with a pen. "I've decided that for the solo slot at nationals in two weeks we're going to have auditions. There will be no pressure, whoever would like to audition simply write your name and choice of song on the sheet and pass it back to me. You get two days to rehearse and then will be performing at this week's assembly in front of the school."

"What?!" Artie stammered. "Ms. Corcoran, you weren't here for our last school performance. They never end well."

"They will be doing this time, Stubbles." Sue Sylvester drawled as she walked into the room. "As you may or may not know, I am a champion. That being said, I've decided to retake my mantle of co-director and help you sucky croaking cadavers win for a change!"

"What's your angle?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"No angle, Dancing Asian." Sue replied. "I just thought that, seeing that this school only has three teams that anyone cares about, at least two of them should be winners." The football players in the room all looked at their feet a little dejectedly. "But, to spice things up, Ms. Corcoran and I decided that the student body would vote on who earns the solo."

"Then I'm not trying out." Rachel replied flatly.

"Then I am!" Tina added quickly.

"What's the point Tina?" Rachel asked. "You know that if Santana or Mercedes auditions then they'll win by default."

"That's not true, Rachel." Shelby added. "They may be popular but you two stand just as much of a chance. Rachel, your voice is absolutely tremendous and you know it is. Tina, your voice is beautiful as well. You may not have the same power as Rachel or Mercedes but you have a rare quality that knocks the socks off of anyone who hears you sing. Add to that the fact that people so rarely see you perform and people are truly stunned when they see you up on the stage."

"Write down your names and get rehearsing. The assembly is in two days!" Sue barked before turning to leave the room. "I have to go now. I can't shake the feeling I could contract liver failure in this room at any minute."

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"The hell do you mean I can't try out for the solo?" Santana barked as she sat opposite Shelby's desk in the biology teacher's office, Shelby sat opposite her and Sue leaning against the desk.

"We have a better plan for you, Santana." Shelby grinned. "After the Nicki Minaj number you directed at regionals, Ms. Sylvester and I saw a great deal of talent in you."

"Not to mention all of the cheerleading routines you've led this year, Sandbags."

"So we applied to the Ohio State University on your behalf for a teaching degree, specifying in music." Shelby finished.

"I, what?" Santana babbled. "I earned the scholarship to Louisville to do cheerleading."

"Santana, you're a great cheerleader." Sue said. "But you are a better singer. Ms. Corcoran and I think you'd be an even better teacher of music. There will be scouts of musical colleges in San Francisco this year. Your application to Ohio State was accepted, but they need to see some evidence of y our musical talent. Most people in this situation would send a tape of themselves performing, but seeing as the course is a teaching course, they agreed to sending someone to attend nationals and watch a number you directed."

"So you want me to create our third number for nationals?" Santana gawped.

"Only if you want to, Santana." Shelby added quickly. "We don't want you to feel pressured. We spoke to your parents and they are on board, but you could turn this down at any minute and go to Louisville."

"No, I'll do it." Santana breathed. "I only have one condition. Rachel doesn't get to perform in my number. The girl has mad talent, but she steals focus in group numbers even when she's in the background. I want an all-girls number led by Mercedes."

"Then I suppose you'd better go find some sheet music." Shelby grinned as the Latina stood up and left the opposite. "You think we did the right thing?"

"Shelby, I think one day you'll be wishing you never set her on this course." Sue said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you'll never win another national title ever again."

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Kurt was the first to walk onto the stage in the auditorium, looking out to the student body as her shakily took the microphone. Shelby, Sue and Principal Figgins were sat behind the desk, and a few rows in front of them he saw Frankie, Adam, Sam and the other members of New Directions who weren't auditioning for the solo. He had been surprised not to see Santana's name on the list, but the cheerleading captain remained tight-lipped about her reason. Kurt had decided that, considering his performance was a ballad, he would do what he did best and give a stripped down performance with no flashy effects or dancing, just stand in the centre of the stage and sing. With a wave of his hand the music begun and the cheerleader locked eyes with his boyfriend in the audience.

**Kurt: **

**Heart beats fast****  
><strong>**Colours and promises****  
><strong>**How to be brave****  
><strong>**How can I love when I'm afraid****  
><strong>**To fall****  
><strong>**But watching you stand alone****  
><strong>**All of my doubt****  
><strong>**Suddenly goes away somehow******

**One step closer******

**I have died everyday****  
><strong>**waiting for you****  
><strong>**Darlin' don't be afraid****  
><strong>**I have loved you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand more******

**Time stands still****  
><strong>**beauty in all she is****  
><strong>**I will be brave****  
><strong>**I will not let anything****  
><strong>**Take away****  
><strong>**What's standing in front of me****  
><strong>**Every breath,****  
><strong>**Every hour has come to this******

**One step closer******

**I have died everyday******

**Waiting for you****  
><strong>**Darlin' don't be afraid****  
><strong>**I have loved you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand more******

**And all along I believed****  
><strong>**I would find you****  
><strong>**Time has brought****  
><strong>**Your heart to me****  
><strong>**I have loved you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand more******

**One step closer****  
><strong>**One step closer******

**I have died everyday****  
><strong>**Waiting for you****  
><strong>**Darlin' don't be afraid,****  
><strong>**I have loved you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand more******

**And all along I believed****  
><strong>**I would find you****  
><strong>**Time has brought****  
><strong>**Your heart to me****  
><strong>**I have loved you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a****  
><strong>**Thousand more**

Kurt finished the song, surprised at the round of applause he received.

"Kurt" Shelby spoke into the microphone "as always, you utterly smashed that ballad. Still, we all know ballads are your forte. It might've been nice to see you perform something a little more upbeat for once."

"Thank you, Ms. Corcoran." Kurt nodded, his voice shaky. "I'd just like to saw I dedicated that song to Frankie, and I love you." Kurt hurried off of the stage after his announcement, the nerves finally taking over as Mercedes, clad in her Cheerio uniform, walked past him, followed by Quinn and Brittany.

"Hi, Mercedes" Shelby smiled. "What will you be singing for us today?"

"I'll be singing I Love You I Do from the movie Dreamgirls." Mercedes announced, taking the microphone from it's stand. "My girls are here to back me up."

"Whenever you are ready, Ms. Jones." Principal Figgins said.

"Hit it!" Mercedes announced, pulling her hair out of it's bun and letting it cascade down her back as she begun to sing. As usual, Mercedes gave a rousing performance that had the audience on their feet, clapping and singing along. Soon enough, however, her song finished and she, Brittany and Quinn were replaced on the stage by Tina.

"Tina, I have to admit I was surprised when I saw you were trying out." Shelby smiled. "What song are you singing, honey?"

"I'm singing Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson" Tina answered, closing her eyes as the music started.

**Tina:**

"**There's a place that I know****  
><strong>**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone****  
><strong>**If I show it to you now****  
><strong>**Will it make you run away?"** As Tina sang, she looked around. She was surprised to notice Rachel stood behind the wings of the stage, smiling encouragingly at her. Why was Rachel, who had an insatiable appetite for solos, giving her a thumbs up as she tried to beat her out. Shaking her head, Tina focused on the song.

**"Or will you stay?****  
><strong>**Even if it hurts****  
><strong>**Even if I try to push you out****  
><strong>**Will you return?****  
><strong>**And remind me who I really am****  
><strong>**Please remind me who I really am"** Tina grinned as the music kicked in, leaping to the front of the stage and singing her heart out, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

**"Everybody's got a dark side****  
><strong>**Do you love me?****  
><strong>**Can you love mine?****  
><strong>**Nobody's a picture perfect****  
><strong>**But we're worth it****  
><strong>**You know that we're worth it****  
><strong>**Will you love me?****  
><strong>**Even with my dark side?"** the music lowered again and Tina returned to the centre of the stage, the lights dying and a spotlight descending on her as the attention was focused on the singular spot she stood on.

**"Like a diamond****  
><strong>**From black dust****  
><strong>**It's hard to know****  
><strong>**It can become****  
><strong>**A few give up****  
><strong>**So don't give up on me****  
><strong>**Please remind me who I really am******

**Everybody's got a dark side****  
><strong>**Do you love me?****  
><strong>**Can you love mine?****  
><strong>**Nobody's a picture perfect****  
><strong>**But we're worth it****  
><strong>**You know that we're worth it****  
><strong>**Will you love me?****  
><strong>**Even with my dark side?"**

The crowd erupted into applause as the regular lighting returned to the stage, Tina's grin stretching from ear to ear at the sight of all three judges on their feet.

"Tina that was amazing!" Shelby grinned as she sat down. "Didn't I tell you the other day how amazing you are as a singer?"

"Well done, Tina." Sue added. "I was really impressed. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"Very good, Miss Cohen-Chang" Figgins added as Tina left the stage.

"You ready for this, Rachel?" Finn asked, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah." Rachel said. Truthfully she was shaking with nerves. All three of her competitors had been absolutely excellent and, as everyone knew, closing a show was always the most difficult and memorable spot in the audiences eyes.

**Rachel:**

**They thought they could dispose of me****  
><strong>**They tried to make me small****  
><strong>**I suffered each indignity****  
><strong>**But now rise above it all******

**Yes, the price I paid was all I had****  
><strong>**But at last, I found release****  
><strong>**And if something good can come from bad****  
><strong>**The past can rest in peace******

**Oh if you see someone's hurt****  
><strong>**And in need of a hand****  
><strong>**Don't forget me****  
><strong>**Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand****  
><strong>**You don't forget me******

**When you sing happy birthday to someone you love****  
><strong>**Or see diamonds you wish were all free****  
><strong>**Please say that you won't;****  
><strong>**I pray that you don't forget me******

**But forget every man who I ever met****  
><strong>**'Cause they only lived to control****  
><strong>**For a kiss they paid a thousand****  
><strong>**Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul****  
><strong>**They took their piece****  
><strong>**The price of fame that no one can repay****  
><strong>**Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name****  
><strong>**And that is why I pray******

**That when you see someone's hurt****  
><strong>**And in need of a hand****  
><strong>**You don't forget me****  
><strong>**Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand****  
><strong>**You don't forget me******

**When you sing happy birthday to someone you love****  
><strong>**Or see diamonds you wish were all free****  
><strong>**Please say that you won't;****  
><strong>**I pray that you don't forget me******

**There are some in this world who have strength on their own****  
><strong>**Never broken or in need of repair****  
><strong>**But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone****  
><strong>**So protect them and take special care****  
><strong>**Take care******

**And don't forget me****  
><strong>**Please take care****  
><strong>**And don't forget me****  
><strong>**When you look to the heavens with someone you love****  
><strong>**And a light shining bright from afar****  
><strong>**Hope you see my face there****  
><strong>**And then offer a prayer****  
><strong>**And please let me be****  
><strong>**Let me be that star**

"Breath taking as always Rachel." Shelby smiled.

"We'll announce the winner at tomorrow's assembly." Sue added. "That'll be all."

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

The four would-be soloists were shaking with nerves all the next day. Most of the glee club were sat in the choir room during lunch period discussing nationals when Santana pulled Mercedes away.

"What's up Satan?" she asked, puzzled as to why Santana had pulled her from the rest of the choir.

"I just wanted to tell you not to worry if you didn't get the solo spot." Santana grinned. "I don't know if you saw our Nicki Minaj number back at regionals, but it was one that Ms. Corcoran allowed me to direct."

"Really? Santana, that number was really good!" Mercedes grinned.

"I know, right? We kicked it straight in the nuts. But that's not my point. She and Sue were impressed enough that they've asked me to work on another one. I already decided on the song but I want you to be the lead vocalist. That is, if you will."

"Girl, of course I will!" Mercedes grinned. "In fact, I'll even tell Ms. Corcoran I'm dropping out of the competition right now. But, Santana, I'll only do it if you share the lead with me."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather share it with." Santana smirked.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Tina and Rachel were both stood on the stage in front of the school audience once again. They had both received equal votes for the solo, resulting in the judges deciding in a 'sing-off' as a tie breaker, once again in front of the whole school. The song was pre-chosen by Shelby, the girls given a day to learn their parts and sing it as a duet. Rachel looked over at Tina while the lights were still darkened on the stage. The two had grown apart quickly due to this competition and it had hurt Rachel. Why couldn't Tina see how important this solo was to Rachel? It was her last chance to leave a mark on her high school career, and how good would it look in NYADA if her solo at nationals had clinched her glee club victory? No, now wasn't the time to focus on that, the song was about to start and Rachel had to make sure she stole focus from Tina if she was going to win. Although she would never admit it, she was terrified. Tina would be a brilliant female lead next year because she had a stunning voice and the only reason she hadn't taken more solos from Rachel was because she had never had the confidence to step out of the chorus. Why she had chosen now to do so was anyone's guess.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

Tina noticed Rachel looking at her, searching her face for any sign of weakness, but the younger girl kept her eyes firmly on the audience as she waited for the music to start. It was about time Rachel Berry got knocked off of her pedestal. The music begun and Tina quickly cut in, stealing Rachel's opening line, hoping that her sneak attack would shock Rachel into ruining the rest of her part of the song.

**Tina: Fade in on a girl  
>With a hunger for fame<br>And a face and a name to remember.****  
>The past fades away<br>Because as of this day  
>Norma Jean's gone,<br>She's moving on.**

Rachel moved forward, her momentary hesitation at the unexpected dirty trick from Tina being quashed by her desire to win.

**Rachel: Her smile and your fantasies  
>Play a duet<strong>**  
>That will make you forget<br>Where you are.  
>The music starts playing<br>It's the beat of her heart saying,  
>"Let me be your star.<strong>

**Tina: Flash back to a girl  
>With a song in her heart<br>As she's waiting to start the adventure.  
>The fire and drive<br>That make dreams come alive,****  
>They fill her soul.<strong>**  
>She's in control.<strong>

**Rachel: ****The drama, the laughter,****  
>The tears just like pearls.<br>Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire.****  
>It's all for the taking,<br>And it's magic we'll be making.****  
>Let me be your star.<strong>

By this point both girls were stood together in the centre of the stage, glaring fiercely at one another as their voices rose together in crescendo, each competing to outdo the other.

**Both: I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before,****  
>Forget what used to be.<strong>**  
>The past is on the cutting room floor,<strong>**  
>The future is here with me.<br>Choose me!**

**Fade up on a star  
>With it all in her sights:<strong>**  
>All the love and the lights<br>That surround her.****  
>Someday she'll think twice<br>Of the dues and the price**

**Tina:  
>She'll have to pay<strong>

**Rachel:  
>She'll have to pay<strong>

**Tina:  
>But not today!<strong>

**Rachel:  
>But not today!<strong>

**Both:  
>Then she'll do all she can<br>For the love of one man  
>And for millions who look from afar.<strong>**  
>I'm what you've been needing<br>It's all here and my heart's pleading.****  
>Let me be your star!<strong>

The auditorium was silent as they both finished singing, panting heavily and refusing to look at one another. Exactly five seconds of silence were counted in both their heads before they were met with a rousing applause. The judges then took a few minutes amongst themselves to vote before Shelby took the microphone, walked to the centre of the stage and spoke.

"The winner of the solo for our 2012 national competition is..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. Also, accepting OC's for season 4. PM me if anyone is interested.**

**Also, I know I reference the season 3 nationals episode in here, but that one line is just perfect!**

**I've decided to put all the songs in my chapters down in the crotch, and to restyle my way of putting lyrics into chapters, so here we go.**

The San Francisco sun beat down onto the Golden Gate Park, many families out to enjoy the early stages of summer. Amongst them were six teenagers who, at that very time tomorrow, would be participating in the National Show Choir Championship, representing Lima, Ohio.

"I can't believe we're here again" Rachel said as she lay on her stomach, a frilly pink towel between herself and the ground. Finn had already unhooked her bikini top and was applying sunscreen to her back. Next to her, Quinn and Puck were in the same position while Kurt, who had decided to remain clothed in his Cheerio outfit, something Sue had insisted on with the six cheerleading members of glee when she came back on as co-director, applied sunscreen to Frankie's back.

"This time we'll be going home as champions" Puck grinned.

"I agree" Quinn added, moaning slightly as Puck continued to massage her back. "Between Santana's Gaga number and Don't Forget Me we have this competition in the bag. The group song will just be a victory lap."

"How's the Gaga number coming?" Rachel asked. The performance directed and lead by Santana was the only one Rachel wouldn't be involved in, happily opting out of the song after defeating Tina for the solo and being featured in the final group number.

"We almost have it down completely." Quinn smiled. "I only have a small solo but it's definitely a group effort. Miss Sylvester also flew some of the Cheerios to use as back up dancers for the performance so it has a real anthem feeling to it. Considering we're going last we really need to make an impression that no one will forget."

"I can't wait to see you girls up there!" Kurt grinned. "I just wish I could've been involved in it. You know how I feel about my Gaga!"

"Excuse me? How do you think I feel having to follow your solo at regionals?" Rachel laughed. She then turned to Finn, who had since restrapped her bikini. "Maybe it's a good thing we don't have a duet this year. Wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

"I wish we could've though." Finn smiled, leaning down to kiss Rachel gently on the lips.

"God forbid!" Quinn laughed. She then turned and nodded to Puck, who delved into the backpack he had brought with him, retrieving a portable iPod docking station.

"But we know how much you wanted to sing together." He said, taking Kurt's iPod and placing it on the dock. "So we prepared a little something for you." He grinned as the music begun to play.

"Oh, I love this song!" Rachel squealed as he four friends stood up, she and Finn remaining on the towel. The two other couples provided 'ahh's' along with the intro music, Puck and Frankie both pulling Finn and Rachel to their feet and motioning for them stand.

_**Rachel: Kiss me too fiercely**____**  
><strong>__**Hold me too tight**__**  
><strong>__**I need help believing**__**  
><strong>__**You're with me tonight.**__**  
><strong>__**My wildest dreamings**____**  
><strong>__**Could not foresee**__**  
><strong>__**Lying beside you**__**  
><strong>__**With you wanting me.**__****_

_**Rachel and Finn: And just for this moment**__**  
><strong>__**As long as you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**I've lost all resistance**__**  
><strong>__**And crossed some borderline**__**  
><strong>__**And if it turns out**____**  
><strong>__**It's over too fast**__**  
><strong>__**I'll make every last moment last**__**  
><strong>__**As long as you're mine**__****_

_**Finn: Maybe I'm brainless**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm wise**__**  
><strong>__**But you've got me seeing**__**  
><strong>__**Through different eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Somehow I've fallen**____**  
><strong>__**Under your spell**__**  
><strong>__**And somehow I'm feeling**__**  
><strong>__**It's up that I fell**__****_

_**Rachel and Finn: Every moment**__**  
><strong>__**As long as your mine**__**  
><strong>__**I'll wake up my body**__**  
><strong>__**And make up for lost time**__****_

_**Finn: Say there's no future**____**  
><strong>__**For us as a pair**__****_

_**Rachel: And though I may know**__**  
><strong>__**I don't care**__****_

_**Rachel and Finn: Just for this moment**__**  
><strong>__**As long as you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**Come be how you want to**__**  
><strong>__**And see how bright we shine**__**  
><strong>__**Borrow the moonlight**__**  
><strong>__**Until it is through**__**  
><strong>__**And know I'll be here**____**  
><strong>__**Holding you**__**  
><strong>__**As long as you're mine!**_

"I love you guys" Rachel smiled from within Finn's arms, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"Whatcha thinking about?" Adam asked Sam as they lay together in Sam's bed. Shelby had roomed all of the gay couples separately in the hotel, but Adam had convinced Mike to go and do something with Tina for a while so that the couple could have some time alone together. From what he had heard, Tina had taken that opportunity to kick Brittany out of their room, who had then kicked Quinn out of hers and Santana's room.

"The competition tomorrow." Sam said, tightening his grip on his smaller boyfriend whose head was laid on his chest, his delicate finger tracing along Sam's abs. "I'm kinda disappointed about us guys only being in one number, what with Rachel's solo and the girl's number, but I know the seniors need to have their moment in the spotlight."

"At least they've made room for us to shine too" Adam said, moving so that he was looking at his boyfriend while resting his chin on Sam's stomach. "You and I have our parts in the group number and Tina and Charlotte both have solos in the Gaga number."

"True. Plus, next year will be our turn to shine." Sam smiled.

"Damn right it will baby" Adam grinned, kissing down Sam's stomach until his head descended beneath the covers, eliciting a groan of happiness from his taller boyfriend.

**Partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partionpartionpartionpartion partion**

"You nervous?" Brittany asked as she, Santana and Quinn stretched behind the red curtain. Around them they could seen their newest members of the choir, the ten Cheerio girls, being coached by Shelby on their breathing. Santana had already told them not to worry too much about their backing singing as the glee girls would be dealing with that, just to focus on their steps and 'oohing' and 'aahing' in the right places. Kurt, in his boy's outfit of black pants and dress shoes and a chrome shirt to match the girls' dresses, was helping Charlotte readjust her grey, metallic styled half-knee length dress while Mercedes and Tina were performing 'trust' exercises to warm up on one of the podiums on the back of the stage. It was an incredibly well built stage, a large flat grey area for dancing with three steps at the back leading to a small ascended level flanked by two square podiums large enough for five people to comfortably dance on.

"Of course I am. Did you see how amazing Vocal Adrenaline were earlier?" Quinn shivered.

"They may be good, but we're better." Santana smirked. "We've got this number down to a T girls. Once we've finished we have to just sit back and let Rachel do her thing for the solo. The group number will be a piece of cake as its mainly improvising with the dancing."

"You know, it feels right that the three of us are doing this together." Quinn smiled, lacing her fingers into first Santana's hand and then Brittany's, bringing them both to her face and kissing them both for luck. "Together we won three national cheerleading championships while at this school and we're about to win one for glee club." She turned to Santana and smiled at her. "I know that leadership of the Cheerios went from me to you, Santana, and it's true that your voice is far superior to mine, but I'm so proud with what you've done and how you've grown. I couldn't think of a better leader than you baby." Santana leaned over and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"The Unholy Trinity" Santana grinned. "Starting together, ending together."

"Just the way it should be." Brittany added.

"New Directions, places please!" the voice of the announcer rang through the backstage area, the girls hurrying into place. Mercedes was stood right behind the curtain, Brittany and an auburn haired Cheerio stood on either side of her, leaning against her shoulders. The curtain ascended just seconds after Santana had organised the rest of the girls into their positions, each looking fierce as they gave the crowd their own interpretation of Santana's bitch-smirk, a spotlight descending on Mercedes, Brittany and the cheerleader as the rest of the stage was shrouded in low lights.

_**Mercedes: I'm gonna marry the night! I won't give up on my life, I'm a warrior queen, live passionately tonight.**_

Brittany and the cheerleader took a few steps back from Mercedes before they chimed in with their harmonies.

_**Mercedes w/Brittany and Cheerio: I'm gonna marry the dark, gonna make love to the stars, I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I'm a winner. I'm gonna marry the night.**_

_**Brittany: I'm gonna marry the night.**_

_**Cheerleader: I'm gonna marry the night!**_

The music kicked in as the stage exploded in strobe lights, Santana strutting forward and leading the rest of the girls with her. Brittany and the Cheerio girl both cart wheeled backwards to join the rest of the girls as Santana and Mercedes stood in front of them, leading the entire group into the chorus and earning a rousing scream of joy and excitement from the audience.

_**Mercedes and Santana w/New Directions girls: I'm gonna marry the night! I'm not gonna cry anymore! I'm gonna marry the night, leave nothing on these streets to explore!**_

_**Santana: M-m-m-marry!**_

_**Mercedes: M-m-m-marry!**_

_**All: M-m-m-marry the night! Oh!**_

Quinn and Tina sauntered forward, replacing Mercedes and Santana as they took they took the lead, their dancing in sync with the rest of the girls perfectly.

_**Quinn and Tina: M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry the night!**_

Mercedes, who had now danced to the back of the stage accompanied by two cheerleaders, was stood on the left podium while the other girls danced up a storm around her.

_**Mercedes: I'm gonna lace up my boots, throw on some leather and cruise, down the streets that I love with my fish net gloves I'm a sinner.**_

She looked over to Santana, who was perched on the opposite podium with the auburn haired cheerleader and a blonde one with a pixie-crop cut dancing beside her.

_**Santana w/ two Cheerios: Then I'll go down to the bar, but I won't cry anymore. I'll hold my whiskey up high kiss the bar tender twice I'm a looser.**_

Charlotte, down at the front of the stage, stood between Brittany and Quinn as the three lead the group into the chorus.

_**Charlotte, Brittany, Quinn w/group: I'm gonna marry the night, I'm gonna marry the night, I'm gonna marry the night!**_

_**Charlotte: I'm not gonna cry anymore! I'm gonna marry the night!**_

_**Quinn: Leave nothing on these streets to explore!**_

_**Brittany: M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry the night!**_

_**All: Oh!**_

_**Brittany: M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry! M-m-m-marry the night!**_

Santana stood in the middle of the staircase at the very bottom, Mercedes and Tina flanking her on either side on the next step up while the auburn haired cheerleader and her blonde-bobbed companion on the next step up.

_**Santana: Nothing's too cool to take me from you! New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose!**_

_**Mercedes: Love is the new denim or black!**_

_**Tina: Skeleton girls and wedding bells in the attic!**_

_**Santana, Mercedes, Tina w/two Cheerios: Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front, won't poke holes in the seats with my heels 'cause that's where we make love!**_

_**All: Fallen in love!**_

Brittany danced back to Santana as the girls around them did back flips and cartwheels, Mercedes and Tina having ascended back to the podium and providing backing vocals as the two girls moved into their duet part of the song.

_**Santana and Brittany: Just falling in love! **_

The strobe lights were flashing madly around the stage now as the music built up to the chorus, all the lights dying except the spotlight on Santana and Brittany, which spread out to encompass the whole group as they sang.

_**Santana and Brittany: I'm gonna marry the night! I'm gonna burn a hole in the road, I'm gonna marry the night! Leave nothing on these streets to explore!**_

_**All: M-m-m-marry! (Mercedes: marry!)**_

_**M-m-m-marry!**_

_**M-m-m-marry the night! (Tina: the night!)**_

_**Oh!**_

_**M-m-m-marry! (Mercedes: marry!)**_

_**M-m-m-marry! (Charlotte: marry!)**_

_**M-m-m-marry the night! (Tina: the night!)**_

The music cut down to a base beat, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany having moved to the front of the group and dancing in time with one another while the rest of the girls stood behind them, holding their own hands in front of their stomachs as they harmonised.

_**All: Oh!**_

_**Santana: M-m-m-marry!**_

_**Mercedes: M-m-m-marry!**_

_**Santana, Mercedes and Brittany: M-m-m-marry the night!**_

_**Santana: I'm gonna marry, m-marry, I'm gonna marry, m-marry, come on, the night! The night! The night!**_

_**Mercedes: The night! The night! The night!**_

_**All: The night! The night! The night! The night!**_

_**Santana, Brittany and Mercedes: The night! The night! The night! The night! The night!**_

All lights died on the stage, the last image to be seen was all the girls folding their hands together after they had formed up in a square on the steps during the final few lines of the song, and their heads dropping so that their chins hit their chests straight after the last word as the lights died before the audience exploded into applause.

"It's up to you now, Berry." Santana whispered to Rachel as she led the girls off of the stage through the wings, high fiving Rachel as they passed one another. Quinn, Brittany and the auburn haired Cheerio, however, remained stood with Rachel. They were soon joined by Frankie, Kurt and Adam. Rachel led her six backing singers onto the stage, standing behind the microphone that had been set up as the three boys stood on the left podium, Kurt in the middle with the other two beside him and the girls stood on the right podium, Quinn in the middle with Brittany the cheerleader on either side of her.

"Sue, that Cheerio up there is really good." Shelby whispered to Sue from her seat in the audience.

"Her name's Alice McKintosh." Sue replied. "I'd watch out for her," she added "she was the first one to agree to come and back up the glee club when I told the girls about it. She'll be a junior next year and I think she'll be one of the first names you see on that glee club signup sheet."

Rachel stared out into the audience as her six backing singers signalled the beginning of the song with their opening harmonies.

_**Rachel: They thought they could dispose of me**__**  
><strong>__**They tried to make me small**__**  
><strong>__**I suffered each indignity**__**  
><strong>__**But now rise above it all**__****_

_**Yes, the price I paid was all I had**__**  
><strong>__**But at last, I found release**__**  
><strong>__**And if something good can come from bad**__**  
><strong>__**The past can rest in peace**__****_

_**Oh if you see someone's hurt**__**  
><strong>__**And in need of a hand**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me**__**  
><strong>__**Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand**__**  
><strong>__**You don't forget me**__****_

_**When you sing happy birthday to someone you love**__**  
><strong>__**Or see diamonds you wish were all free**__**  
><strong>__**Please say that you won't;**__**  
><strong>__**I pray that you don't forget me**__****_

_**But forget every man who I ever met**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause they only lived to control**__**  
><strong>__**For a kiss they paid a thousand**__**  
><strong>__**Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul**__**  
><strong>__**They took their piece**__**  
><strong>__**The price of fame that no one can repay**__**  
><strong>__**Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name**__**  
><strong>__**And that is why I pray**__****_

_**That when you see someone's hurt**__**  
><strong>__**And in need of a hand**__**  
><strong>__**You don't forget me**__**  
><strong>__**Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand**__**  
><strong>__**You don't forget me**__****_

_**When you sing happy birthday to someone you love**__**  
><strong>__**Or see diamonds you wish were all free**__**  
><strong>__**Please say that you won't;**__**  
><strong>__**I pray that you don't forget me**__****_

_**There are some in this world who have strength on their own**__**  
><strong>__**Never broken or in need of repair**__**  
><strong>__**But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone**__**  
><strong>__**So protect them and take special care**__**  
><strong>__**Take care**__****_

_**And don't forget me**__**  
><strong>__**Please take care**__**  
><strong>__**And don't forget me**__**  
><strong>__**When you look to the heavens with someone you love**__**  
><strong>__**And a light shining bright from afar**__**  
><strong>__**Hope you see my face there**__**  
><strong>__**And then offer a prayer**__**  
><strong>__**And please let me be**__**  
><strong>__**Let me be that star!**_

The crowd exploded into thunderous applause as Rachel, grinning madly, took a low bow while the remaining members of New Directions filed onto the three steps behind her, the five club-member backing singers quietly slipping into the formation as Alice McKintosh discreetly left the stage. Ten members were on the top and middle step while four stood at the bottom with room in the centre for Rachel. From left to right, top to bottom, were Frankie, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Sam, Adam, Charlotte, Brittany, Santana, Finn and Artie.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are the New Directions" Rachel said into the microphone as the applause slowly died down. "We hope you had a great night, and we hope you don't forget us." She quickly skipped back and took her place between Santana and Finn as a stage hand removed the microphone and fitted her with an ear and mouthpiece like the rest of the team had. The lights died down on the stage, a spotlight falling on the entire group as they begun to sing a capella.

_**New Directions: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw.**_

_**Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off.**_

_**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for, Oh!**_

_**Finn: What do I stand for? (ND: Oh!) What do I stand for? (ND: Oh?) Most nights, I don't know anymore.**_

The stage was illuminated in light as the music kicked in and the singers begun to move, slowly at first, walking down to the front of the stage as the second and third rows begun to spread out until there was a line of fifteen singers at the front of the stage, staring into the audience with smiles on their faces as they sang. It was clear to anyone that they were no longer competing, they were just enjoying their last performance together as full group and family.

_**Rachel: This is it boys this is war! What are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white! I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style.**_

The music begun to slow as Puck, grinning, took his solo.

_**Puck: And that's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight, she stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am, well who am I?**_

_**New Directions: Well some nights I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use some friends for a change.**_

_**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again, some nights I always win (Mercedes: I always win!)**_

_**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh! (Sam: What do I stand for, what do I stand for?!)**_

_**Finn, Mike and Sam: Most nights, I don't know, so come on!**_

The music lowered again as the group moved to circle around one another, shifting so that Mike walked out of the centre as he faced the audience under the spotlight and spoke the next lyrics.

_**Mike: So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I missed my mom and dad for this? (ND girls: Oh come on!)**_

Mike moved backwards and was replaced by Santana, who continued to speak.

_**Santana: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are, when I hear songs, they sound like this one. So come on!**_

_**Brittany: Oh come on!**_

_**Quinn: Oh come on!**_

_**Rachel and Mercedes: OH COME ON!**_

The group had now shifted into free style dancing, most of them coupling up with their respective others save for Mercedes, Artie and Charlotte, who danced and sang together, the girls on the middle step at the back of the stage while Artie was between them on the stage floor.

_**Rachel: Well this is it guys that is done! Five minutes and I'm bored again, ten years of this I'm not sure if anybody understands**_

_**Artie: This one is not for the folks at home; I'm sorry mom I had to go. Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**_

The music once again slowed as Adam moved to the centre of the stage, flanked by Sam and Tina.

_**Adam w/Sam and Tina: My heart is breaking for sister and the con that she called love, when I look in to my nephew's eyes, man you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**_

_**Tina: Some terrible lies.**_

Tina quickly moved into Adam's place as he and Sam stepped out of her way, allowing her to hold the note on the end of Adam's solo a capella for a good eight seconds before the whole group burst back into the song, the entire group providing backing harmonies as Rachel, Mercedes and Santana moved to the front of the stage to finish the song.

_**Rachel w/Mercedes and Santana: The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I had about you and me! I called you up but we'd both agree.**_

The music slowed for a final time, Rachel gently bringing to song to an end alone as the group formed a line at the front of the stage again with her in the centre.

_**Rachel: Oh, it's for the best you didn't listen, oh, it's for the best we get our distance, oh. Oh, it's for the best you didn't listen, oh, it's for the best we get our distance, oh.**_

The music died away, the lights lifting on the stage as the teenagers were met with an even bigger explosion of applause and cat calls than before. Placing their arms around one another, the group bowed as one before filing off of the stage.

The three highest scoring choirs were stood on the stage as the head judge walked out, preparing to give the results. The New Directions, along with their Cheerio dancers, were stood to the far left with Shelby and Sue by their sides, Vocal Adrenaline in the middle, Alexis and Maya stood in front of them while the third choir, an all girl group named St. Marie's All Girl Choir, were stood to the far right of the stage. The announcer stood behind the microphone and opened the envelope.

"Third place goes to the St' Marie's All Girl Choir!" the audience applauded good naturedly as the director graciously accepted the third place trophy, leading her team off of the stage. Rachel smiled as she felt Finn's hand wrap around hers and looked around at her team mates. All the couples were holding one another fiercely as well, as well as Mercedes and Charlotte holding hands with Artie.

"The winners of the 2012 National Show Choir Championship are...the New Directions!" Not a single member of the team could stand still as screams of joy left each of them, the audience on their feet and applauding as Rachel felt Finn wrap his arms around her and kiss her head. She turned and kissed him passionately. Shelby and Sue accepted the trophy together and smiled at their students, even the Cheerios looking happy to have won.

"They finally did it." Shelby whispered.

"No one deserves it more, Shelby." Sue grinned. Shelby smiled in reply, turning and nodding to Maya, who remained in place with her team, all of them looking too shocked to move.

"Come on kids, let's go celebrate!"

_**Songs in this chapter:**_

_**As Long As You're Mine from Wicked: Finn and Rachel.**_

_**Marry The Night by Lady Gaga: Santana and Mercedes featuring New Directions girls and Cheerio dancers**_

_**Don't Forget Me from Smash: Rachel.**_

_**Some Nights by Fun (inspired by the youtube collab): The New Directions.**_


End file.
